Be The Change Within Me: Book 1
by Lady Odette
Summary: Five years after Kagome's return from her time and her chosen decision to live in the feudal era. Miroku and Sango are happily together and raise their children. Sesshomaru has built his empire and surpassed his father. While Inuyasha aims to take on his recent role as a father only to find his children as pure breeds. Rin has grown and changed and will continue to change...
1. Chapter 1

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. However, it will present the lives of all the characters that survived the battle long ago._

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Change **

Five years after Kagome's return, everyone was at peace and the children grew into adults. There were a few demons here and there but many were easily swindled. Miroku's and Sango's children had grown as well, the twins eight years old and their only son was seven. However, their children as well as Inuyasha's and Kagome's had grown but were four and a half years younger than the eldest of Miroku and Sango. Kaede had trained Kagome to be a full fledge priestess and under took the protection of the village left from Kikyo to her. Kagome was evermore fierce, proud and righteous.

Shippo the full grown fox demon, was now the strongest fox demon in all of Japan he still came for regular visits but still wasn't a full-fledged fox demon because he had three years left of his training. Rin, as well had grown who was receiving regular visits from Sesshomaru and Jaken. Miroku continued to rip off villagers, forcing Inuyasha to carry his false payment which Inuyasha still believes he's unbelievable for doing. Sango continued the life as a demon slayer, leaving her children with Kagome and Inuyasha or Rin and Kaede. Kohaku grew into an adult as well and slayed many strong demons, his name became feared and known throughout the Land. Still he had time to visit his nieces and nephews; along with Sango and Miroku. Regardless of how much Kohaku believes the place to be far too crowded.

Inuyasha and Kagome had visits from Sesshomaru every now and again to see his niece and nephew. Trying to still foster the idea as Kagome as his sister in law. Often she called him big brother at first he was annoyed and so was Inuyasha. However, he didn't mind since Rin's faithfulness and Kagura's death softened him. He over the years became more compassionate and caring but still did not show any facial expressions. Sometimes, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would fight each other for some time only to be pulled apart by a sacred arrow. With the priestess often reminding the two brothers that the children were present. This annoyed Kagome and as usual took it out on Inuyasha with a _'sit.'_ After such an incident Sesshomaru would venture to Kaede's house to find Rin. A time such as present, when the day was bright and the sky was clear.

"Master Jaken are you alright?" asked a young woman her hair black as ash, thinner than when she was younger her pig tail that was on her head was now gone and she was taller but still two heads shorter than Sesshomaru, curvier and beautiful. She wore a fine kimono given to her last year by Sesshomaru for her birthday it still surprised her that he remembered. Rin's fringe was cut straight and not messy like when she was young as her long hair was cut straight at the ends, it wasn't full of split ends like it was when she was younger. Rin's face was slightly tanned with no colour while her eyes were a deep chocolate.

"I'm alright Rin," stated the small green imp who look the same regardless of how much time went past. He still carried the staff of two heads however, as present it was in Kaede's house while he helped Rin with the chores. They were gathering water by the river at the requirement of Lady Kaede who was aiding in the birth of a child at present.

"Okay but we should get this back to Lady Kaede soon," she said quickly as she ran over to Jaken who was having difficulty carrying a bucket of water. She took the bucket from him and held it in her hands and acquired his retaliation of her kindness in return.

"Hey, that was m-," began Jaken at the top of his lungs before Rin cut him off.

"The baby can't wait, Master Jaken," she stated and quickly left to a small hut where Lady Kaede was birthing the child. She told Jaken to wait outside in case of startling the mother. The priestess often warned new comers to the village that demons lived amongst this village or visited it and should not be worried by their presence because they wouldn't harm anyone unless given a reason to. After a few moments the baby was born and Lady Kaede and Rin both marvelled the child. After checking it and noticing the child was in good health Lady Kaede and Rin were on their way when they told Jaken to follow.

* * *

Back at Inuyasha's however, things were not as peaceful. "Inuyasha-," wailed Kagome in the direction of the hanyou.

"What?" he queered somewhat tired, their children were out in the garden outside the hut far enough to not overhear their conversation.

"Why can't I go?" she glared at the silver haired man on the futon below her. He was laying on his side with his back to her.

"Because I said so," he said as he turned his head towards her.

"So what just because you say something I should heed it?" she said marching around his feet to sit right in front of him and glared. Naturally he glared back before she added, "grrr, your so hopeless," she stated before storming out to her children. Inuyasha's ears twitched as her footsteps became lighter and lighter. Before he exhaled out of relief and relaxed.

"Honestly that woman, I only said that she couldn't go was because it was mating season for demons and naturally in this time it's not safe for a woman regardless of her, sent of me, on her."

"Why didn't you mention that Master Inuyasha?" said Myoga as he sat on his shoulder.

"Because she stormed out before I could, not just that, I'll tell her later tonight when she has calmed down," said Inuyasha as he yawned and move more to place his head down on the futon and went to sleep.

"I believe that's wise," stated Myoga as he turned back over to the doorway Lady Kagome went through.

* * *

Rin sat in a field of beautiful flowers and humming to herself quietly. Hearing a familiar voice she turned, "Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she said happily.

"I want you to come for a walk with me, I want to talk to you about a few things," he said without any expression. Rin knew however, whatever this was, it was obviously important otherwise he wouldn't ask.

"Oh, of course Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she happily got to her feet. Sesshomaru turned his heel and walked into the forest with Rin following after him quietly.

The clearing they entered was quiet and present with a narrow stream running between it. Calmly and peacefully. Rin noticed its beauty and inhaled with a smile she ran over to the spring setting herself down near the spring being careful not to ruin her Kimono given to her by Sesshomaru. He watched her contently as her long hair danced around her mature and feminie frame. _'How she's grown,'_ he thought before hearing a familiar voice that pulled him out of his thoughts. "This place is beautiful Lord Sesshomaru."

"Glad you like it," he said looking down at large brown eyes full of happiness and peace. He walked over towards her sitting down beside her near the stream. "Rin, there's something that I wish for you to know."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she said uneasily.

"Tell me do you like it here?" he asked staring off into the distance.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru?" questioned the young woman. She pushed her hair out of her face, "why do you ask, is something wrong?"

With that Sesshomaru looked down at the young woman by him, his eyes wide at her question. He knew for a while that she was well aware of his actions. How he acted or what he said often reflected his feelings regardless if he couldn't show it. "You might say that," he said looking back over to the distance. His eyes scanned the distant ranges as his hair danced in the wind with Rin's. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sesshomaru added, "Rin, I have to leave." He stated blankly at that the young maiden who dropped her flowers that she picked while she sat by the stream.

"You mean you have to leave now," she said, turning to face him, "I mean you are coming back right?" At the question he shook his head, turning to face her. Tears began to form in her eyes. Sesshomaru hated to see her cry and he knew he was the one to blame instead he looked away not wanting to see her face. "Why?" she cried.

"Rin I-," he began before he could continue Rin took off running back to the village. Watching her leave he made no effort to go after her, instead he watched her disappear into the shadow of the trees. Still smelling her sent and fresh salt he knew that her tears only continued.

"Mi Lord," said a small green demon who just entered the clearing. Jaken was looking over in Rin's direction before walking towards his Lord and facing him. "So did you tell her yet Mi Lord?"

"Which about?" he asked staring into the stream. "There are many things I wanted to tell her before," he stopped himself only to continue more slowly, "she ran off on me."

"Mi Lord don't take her actions personally," said Jaken concerned.

"Then how should I take them, Jaken," he said tightening his hand into a fist. "I told her that I was leaving and I told her that I was never coming back."

"Wait so you never asked her if she would go with you? Or if she would wed you and be your mate?"

"No," he said closing his eyes. _'Honestly my Lord, you could have asked her that before she ran off on you. I doubt she would say no,'_ thought the little green demon.

"Wait mi Lord isn't it mating season?" asked the green demon.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he glared over at the little demon. Seeing him quiver in fear he closed his eyes before speaking and bowed on his hands and knees.

"Well it's because I saw a few male demons walking in the forest of Inuyasha, Mi Lord and Rin has just run off by herself…," said the demon scared to continue for the fear of losing his head. With no response Jaken looked up to see that his Lord had disappeared. "Mi Lord, wait for me," called out Jaken as he ran with the staff of two heads after his Lord.

* * *

'_Why did I let her run off by herself,'_ thought Sesshomaru as he ran between the trees, _'I should have stopped her.'_ As he jumped from branch and sped up after her. He heard an ear piercing scream, with that his heart sank and he cried, "Rin." Picking up her scent with a mixture of blood and fear. "Rin hang on I'm coming," growled Sesshomaru as he headed towards her direction.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru please help me," cried a young woman who was currently being handled by a full blooded demon. His breath stunk and Rin's eyes filled with tears. Rin slowly felt herself losing consciousness as she was forced against the hard earth.

"Whoever you're calling for wench he will not come to your aid, for you are mine," laughed a horrible voice. Rin felt her kimono soak from her own blood. She was cut when she attempted to get away from the hideous demon. _'Only if I didn't run from Lord Sesshomaru this would have never happened,'_ she thought as she turned her head to the other side of the overgrowth feeling her head heavy as the world began to spin. Everything felt slow and numb as a tear fell from her eye. _'Lord Sesshomaru,'_ she thought desperately.

"No she's not," yelled a silver haired demon as he jumped out from the overgrowth where Rin stared. A small smile came to her face at the sight of him before everything around her began to fade. His poison claws ready and sliced the throat of the demon. The demon fell back. Releasing his grip on Rin. Sesshomaru landed between the two, separating Rin from the demon as the demon in front of him growled, before passing out and dying. Sesshomaru turned around to address Rin only to find that she had fallen unconscious. Sesshomaru saw blood spilling gradually from her ripped kimono at her waist and chest. His fangs appeared as he growled in his throat, cursing himself for letting this happen. Gently he picked up Rin and headed back to the village.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" said a familiar male voice.

"Inuyasha," he stated calmly, Inuyasha ran to him realising who he was carrying as he analysed the blood seeping through her kimono.

"Rin," he stated in the utmost concern, "what happened?" he asked fully aware that his brother protected Rin and would kill anyone who dared to touch her.

"Male demons in your forest, who were looking for a mate," he stoically stated as he walked towards Kaede's house.

Inuyasha smelt Kaede's scent protruding from the hut as he walked along side Sesshomaru and called, "Kaede." Before stopping with Sesshomaru just outside of the entrance.

"What is it now Inuyasha?" asked Kaede in a wary tone as she stepped out of the small hut. Her eyes immediately fell upon Rin who laid limp in Sesshomaru's arms. She looked at Sesshomaru briefly before stating, "come she needs treatment." Obediently Sesshomaru carried Rin inside the hut. Her face glowed beautifully under the flame that centred in the middle of the hut. Sesshomaru sat beside Rin his feet hanging over the edge of the floor boards. He made sure to stay near her in case she woke in fear. Inuyasha sat on the opposite end of the hut adjacent to Kaede who examined her wounds. Inuyasha watching attentively, deep in thought, _'this is the exact reason why I don't want Kagome to travel to other villages regardless if she has my mark or not. I refuse to lose her.'_ "Now tell me what happened Sesshomaru," inquired Kaede.

"She was attacked by demons on hunt for a mate," he stated stoically as he looked down at Rin.

"So I see, ye know why she was alone in the forest of Inuyasha, do ye not?" She inquired as she gathered her herbs and began to mix them into a cream. Sesshomaru just stared at the old woman wondering if he should tell her or not. He decided not to however because of Inuyasha's presence. Kaede began to untie her blue silk lined obi. Before looking back up to Sesshomaru, "don't ye just sit there, bid the young lass some privacy." With that Inuyasha stood up and left before Sesshomaru not saying anything. Just walking with his arms crossed. Sesshomaru turned one last time back to Rin before heading off to find Jaken.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," cried a tried green toad demon. He walked slowly from exhaustion and carried the staff of two heads as a walking stick. Over the years Jaken became used to the idea of his lord leaving and dealing with demons. He managed to build his empire to a high standing, as high as his father's or even higher. "Lord Sesshomaru," cried Jaken the thousandth time.

"Jaken," said a cold voice. Jaken looked up to see his Lord standing in front of him and looking down at him. His face impassive as ever.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he beamed and flew towards his master and lord before Sesshomaru pressed his boot to his face. Jaken began to cry again, "Lord Sesshomaru…" he was cut off.

"Jaken, enough," he said before removing his boot. Jaken catching the tone of his Lord looked up immediately without question. "Go to the village and watch over Rin."

"Mi Lord?" Jaken began, questioning why. Before Sesshomaru glared down at him. The green toad demon froze in fear as his lord as his lord stared at him, _'Oh no, mi lord might strike me,' _thought the toad demon as he closed his eyes waiting for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes to see that his lord was staring in a direction opposite the two.

"Do as I say," said Sesshomaru who walked away to the opposite direction of the village and disappeared into the darkness. Leaving Jaken standing there staring after him. Sighing Jaken left and headed back to the village, wondering about Rin. _'I hope nothing has happened to her,'_ thought Jaken whose small frame disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Recovery**

"Inuyasha," cried an angry wife. As she searched for her husband who left the house because of Totasi. Inuyasha could see from the tree that he was hiding behind that his wife and mate was madder than ever. Totasi and his cow also hid behind the tree in fear of the powerful priestess. Seeing nothing Kagome turned her heel and headed in the other direction still calling out after her husband.

"She looks mad Inuyasha what did you do?" asked the old man beside him.

"Me? It was you that yanked me out the window," he said yelling at the sword Smith. "Couldn't this have waited? Since Kagome was already mad with me before _you_ came," yelled the annoyed hanyou. Emphasising _'you.'_

"Master Inuyasha please calm down," pleaded Myoga.

"Why are you here, Myoga," he inquired as he moved down to the flea's level. His eyes squinted as his curiosity peaked, "weren't you back in the hut a minute ago?"

"Master Inuyasha what are you implying?" jumped the demon flea. Inuyasha grabbed him and squashed him between his thumb and index finger.

"I'm implying Myoga that you ran because you're scared of Kagome," said Inuyasha crossing his arms and facing away from the trio.

"I could say the same for you…" Totasi's words were cut off by Inuyasha's blow to his head. "Must you always hit me?" murmured the demon blacksmith.

"You dragged me out here, when my wife was mad and now you have to suffer, old man," said Inuyasha bluntly. "Did you fix my sword old man or what?"

"Calm down Inuyasha I did," he said and passed his sheathed Tetseiga to him. "You ought to be more careful," he said. With that he was rewarded another hit to the head before Inuyasha left and headed back to his hut.

"Honestly I have no idea how that boy managed to master all of Tetseiga's abilities and end up with a new ability he created," said a thoughtful Totasi as he remembered how Inuyasha stole the demonic energy of a serpent demon and made it his own.

"He truly is a mystery," stated Myoga as he reflected as well, "what was it called again oh that's right, _'Ragusta,'_"

"Regardless of Tetseiga's new power, he now has to master this one," stated Totasi as he climbed onto his faithful companion and left.

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself in a meadow surrounded by many demons who all insisted on killing him. Sesshomaru could have pulled out his Baksusaiga but decided that they were not worth his sword's energy. Or extra effort. His poison claws not too far from his face glowed reflecting the danger and anger in his eyes even though his face didn't show it. "I won't say it again leave this forest," said Sesshomaru who grew impatient.

"Not until we have a mate," said one pig nosed demon. Who snorted as he laughed, "after we're done with you I think we might go find a woman at that nearby village." With that Sesshomaru launched himself at the pig demon slicing though his armour and taring him in half. Other demons surprised by his attack recovered as the body began to disintegrate. All the demons carried weapons and armour but were not formidable. The next set of demons that aimed for him, Sesshomaru dodged releasing his poison blades in their direction. His acid blades were marked in the air and headed towards their target. Sesshomaru in the past five years learned new techniques after he surpassed his father. This was one of many.

"Damn you Sesshomaru," cried a snake demon as he flared his fangs in Sesshomaru's direction. Sesshomaru grabbed the top of the snake's mouth and its jaw before his poison Baksusaiga left his hands and immediately travelled through the snake and to the demons that were pressing flesh. Another demon came from behind and Sesshomaru spun his poison whip in an X formation to have it be released in an X formation eradicating all the demons before it. A demon released a technique familiar to the wind scare but it was purple in appearance. Sesshomaru jumped in mid-air. Smashing down on the heavily populated area, sending a shock wave disarming the demons releasing his poison gas. In minutes the demons fell to their knees and those who didn't were cut down by his whip, not the poison one though. The regular one.

Leaving the battle scared meadow he headed back to the village as he went through all of his other accomplished moves with his Baksusaiga. Baksusaiga has five new gained abilities so in all up had six new abilities. The first one being the _'Baksusaiga'_ that killed all the demons that touched and continued to destroy it until there was nothing left. Secondly there was the _'Bucker Blades,'_ these appeared as five large blades that ate the enemy. Leaving nothing left of the enemy other than bits of it that could be easily destroyed. Next was the _'Barrier Rifer'_ this often placed rifts in the opponent's barriers and also created a barrier in the shape of a rift in front of its wielder. After came the _'Dimer'_ which created portals anywhere at any time at the will of the wielder. Fifth move being the_ 'Dragon Blade,'_ this was often a large blade created of demonic energy that was a powerful as the wind scare. Finally was the _'Demon twister,'_ this was the most powerful of them all. This created twisters out of the sky or from the blade which created the landscape to be destroyed completely and their enemy long gone.

Sesshomaru was caught deep in thought as he headed back to the village, _'I won't let anyone touch Rin again,'_ he thought after he went through all of Baksusaiga's abilities. Sesshomaru on his way back to the village didn't encounter a single demon and he didn't smell or hear any for that matter. So he figured he killed the last of them.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," said a weak woman. As she tried to move from the futon. Instead was stopped by a voice.

"Nay, child," said Kaede, "ye mustn't move or ye wounds won't heal." With that Rin laid back down as she was motioned back by the old priestess. The bamboo cover moved and a familiar face came through. "Ah Kagome," said Kaede, "did ye get the herbs I required?" Kagome nodded and headed inside and noticed that Rin was awake and smiled.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" asked Kagome as she placed the herbs beside her so the old priestess could place it on her cut that she received from the demon.

"I'm feeling much better thanks to Lady Kaede," said Rin as she looked over to the old woman with a smile who smiled back to her. Rin noticed that her hair had gone from light brown grey to a white grey colour. Then she began reflecting on how she was just a child when she first met the priestess. _'How I forget, that everyone ages as time goes on,' _thought the young woman.

"You must be getting better if you feel much better," said the young priestess.

"Just because ye feel better doesn't me ye are better," said Kaede with that Kagome left Rin to rest while Kaede motioned for her to go back to sleep. Naturally she complied._ 'I hope I can see Lord Sesshomaru soon,'_ thought a weak Rin.

* * *

Kagome left Kaede's house and headed towards hers and Inuyasha's. Her house was located on the outskirts of the village. Not too far from the Shrine and the resting place of Lady Kikyo. As Kagome walked she became annoyed at the thought of Inuyasha and his sudden disappearance. The villagers said their greetings to her and went on their way. Kagome carried her bow and her quiver of arrows, and walked up the path that led to her house. "Mother!" called a young silver haired boy with that a small girl with silver hair came out of the hut and called, "Mother!" As her children ran towards her she knelt down and hugged them both and told them how much she missed them. Looking up Kagome saw Inuyasha leaning against the post by the door and acting like nothing ever happened. That was the wrong move and that annoyed Kagome.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" with that Inuyasha fell down hard on the wooden floor boards. The children looked back between their father than back to their mother, with concern. "Don't worry children, your father is fine." She said before they smiled up at her and ran towards their fallen father.

"Father!" they cried. Inuyasha twitched on the floor in pain and glared at his wife. Who just returned a look that said _'well talk later,'_ with that Inuyasha placed an elbow under his head and look the other way. "Father are you alright?" asked his daughter who was a year younger than her brother.

"Don't worry Mizuki, your father is fine your mother does this often," he said as he patted her silver hair and looked into her golden eyes. She had purple blue stripes on her cheeks and so did her brother. Their ears where sharp like Sesshomaru's. Both of their hair was long and down to their knees. Mizuki had a fringe like Kikyo's while Inusabistu had a fringe like Sesshomaru. Inusabistu had a Red Crescent moon, as red as blood on his forehead and so did his sister when he removed her fringe. Kagome over hearing her husband's words gave him a warning look and with that he sat up picking up his daughter and carrying her inside with his son following behind.

"That Inuyasha…," was all that Kagome said as she ventured on inside after her young family. Before she went inside she felt an ominous presence for a split second and looked at the direction where she felt in come from and then brushed it off before going inside however. Her mind kept returning to that feeling.

* * *

"Well hello, ladies," said a Monk in purple clothing.

"Hello yourself Monk," giggle the ladies. Who had their hands being stroked gently, before the familiar boomerang weapon wacked him across the head, leaving a lump.

"Monk, I trust you won't try anything out of the ordinary," said an annoyed woman who stood by him and looked away. The Monk conscious of his wife, pulled his hands away from the women before asking them to lead them to the demon they said they saw. Sango eyed him carefully as he walked in front of the ladies and her behind them. _'If he tries anything he's a dead man,'_ thought the demon slayer. They ventured for a bit into the forest of Inuyasha and came across the bone eaters well.

The women stopped and pointed to the well. Both Miroku and Sango looked at each other in understanding. "So tell us what happened," said Miroku who kept his hands to himself. As he listened to what the young women had to say. After what was being heard Miroku walked over to the well and motioned for Sango to stay back. '_It's been five years since I last had his youngest child and he treats me as if I'm still with his child,'_ thought Sango. Surprisingly regardless of how much of a lecherous man he was. Over the years he was with Sango, he gradually became more controlling of his hands. Not in the past eight years has he felt up another woman. This brought a smile to Sango's face. _'Slowly he's becoming the man, I always knew he could be,'_ thought Sango as she tilted her head to the side and watched him scan the well and place sutras around the top. "Well that's should do it," he said as he finished and walked back over to them. The women were pleased and told him that their fathers have their payment. With that Miroku nodded, leaving first before the women followed and headed back to the village. Sango stopped as she thought she heard heavy breathing. Miroku stopped and asked, "is everything alright Sango?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said and with that everyone turned and left.

* * *

Jaken sat in Kaede's house as he spoke to the old priestess, "that what he told me," said the small toad demon. Who looked over at Rin sleeping, Jaken had noticed for some time that Rin let off someone of a power about that wasn't necessarily spiritual but more demonic. "Forgive me for interrupting but have you noticed anything strange about Rin?"

This caught Lady Kaede's attention and she nodded in confirmation, "I couldn't quite put it together at first but she has let off a very strong demonic presence as she got older."

"Oh, good I thought that was only me," said Jaken relieved before continuing, "except the eccentric thing is, that she's human,"

Kaede looked at him for a long time analysing his words that hung in the air, "I believed for some time that she was human. However, I also noticed at times that she was quite powerful and I couldn't quite put it together." This caught Jaken's attention and he look at the old woman in disbelief.

"But she's human right?"

"Ye know she is, I know she is, even Lord Sesshomaru know she is," she said staring into the fire, "however, the young lass doesn't remember her family or where she was from before her family was slaughtered by the bandits." Kaede looked over at Rin's sleeping form and wondered, _'I wonder, if she is a demon, by blood, if so, she must descend from a strong linage. How could we have not noticed? As she grew her aura gradually changed but it wasn't dangerous and we didn't fear it.'_

Outside of the hut sat Sesshomaru leaning against the post of the door frame as he listened to their conversation. _'Rin a demon? I find it hard to believe but her scent has changed slightly and so has her aura.'_ With that Sesshomaru rose and left towards the forest of Inuyasha.

* * *

"Good morning Rin," said the old priestess. A week has past and Rin's incise had healed to the point where it was never there to begin with.

"Good morning Lady Kaede," said Rin as she stretched her hands and saw Jaken wake up. "Good morning Master Jaken," said Rin with a smile that beamed in his direction. _'I doubt this girl to be evil in anyway, even if she might be a demon but just not know it.'_

"Good morning Rin, how are you feeling?" said Jaken as he analysed her movements carefully. _'She has grown and she has changed,'_ thought the toad demon.

"I'm feeling better than ever, where's Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked as she turned her head and looked around. Her long straight blanket hair danced elegantly. Her hair grew Jaken noticed. It was a lot longer than what it was a week ago.

"Rin," said a familiar stoic voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin beamed as she rose elegantly from her futon. Her hair fell down her back to her ankles. Both Jaken and Kaede looked at her in surprise however she was focused on Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin come with me, I wish to speak to you," he said as he walked the other way. Without hesitation she followed him but thought to herself, _'he's leaving and I'll never see him again.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru led Rin to a slow peaceful river that led to a lake. Rin approached the lake and awed in its scene before remembering that she wasn't all that happy. Sesshomaru noticed her sudden change in her mood. He didn't say anything but only observed her. He took in her scent, _'It smells like Rin, only with a hint of more spice with a familiar yet an unfamiliar scent,'_ he thought before he moved behind her, '_she looks like Rin,'_ he thought. However, he noticed how unbelievably long her hair is and how straight it is. How pale her skin was and how her lips appeared tinted a red colour along with her eye lids. It was only lightly tinted and he noticed that Jaken and Lady Kaede didn't notice because it was slightly darker in the room. Here, the sun bled on her face exposing every detail. Rin moved from him and sat down on a large boulder by the river and look down at her feet. _'She acts like Rin,'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'Everything about her is the same, sure her scent has change only the slightest. Her features have become more attractive and her presence more dominating. However, I don't believe she knows that she could be a full blooded demon. With two pure blooded demon parents.'_

"Rin have you noticed any changes?" Sesshomaru asked rather bluntly. Rin blushed at the question. Thinking that she had noticed that she's changed into a woman.

"Well, I have turned into a woman," she said and that caught Sesshomaru off guard. That was not the answer he was expecting. He felt his face flush but look away to the river and decided to let it go. Since he didn't smell deceit. He concluded that he was right she had no idea who she really was. _'After all this time with her in my presence and I haven't noticed that she wasn't human even though everyone including me, believed that she was a human child. When I revived her, she was a human child. If something was hiding her real being from us I would like to know what. However, she still is Rin and I still want her around.'_

* * *

"Jaken, time to leave," said a stoic man.

"Yes, Mi Lord coming," he said as he ran after his Lord after saying his goodbye's to everyone. He turned to Rin and asked, "are you coming or not?" Rin nodded her head and said her last goodbyes to everyone and headed in the direction of Sesshomaru. Rin turned around one last time and waved to Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango along with Kohaku and Shippo. Shippo arrived on the day that Rin decided to leave with Sesshomaru, even though he never told her his full intentions but decided to leave it be. Until, he felt the time was right. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Shippo waved and called out best wishes and safe journey. With Inuyasha calling directly towards Sesshomaru who stopped and looked back.

"If anything happens to Rin, I'll have your head, Sesshomaru," he called. Sesshomaru continued to walk impassively. With that Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un and Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest of Inuyasha and continue to head to the western part of Japan. A few days past and they arrived at the gates of Sesshomaru's palace. This was the empire he spent hundreds of years building the foundations of and finally succeeded in creating his empire. With vast number of servants, warriors and horses.

Rin sat on Ah-Un and took in the site of the palace. It was tall and lined in gold and a blue purple like the marks on Sesshomaru's face she noticed. Rin let out an awe in wonder. Rin changed out of the kimono that was damaged from that demon into something lined with red and red flowers. Her kimono was lined in gold with a gold obi. Her design was similar to Sesshomaru's but she didn't notice. Over the past few days, her eye lids and lips became as red as her kimono and her hair remained to flow down to her ankles. Sesshomaru and Jaken both wondered how she didn't notice her change. Gradually as she demounted Ah-Un. Sesshomaru noticed that there was four blue linings on her face just like his but it was faint for the time being. _'So I was right, she is just like me. Bred from a royal family with two strong demon parents. Except I wonder if she had a true form like I do and if so I wonder what type of animal it is.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru welcome home," said a woman in a purple kimono with pale white hair that fell down her back. Her kimono wasn't as delicate as Rin's or wasn't made of fine silk and wasn't decorated or lined in gold. "Welcome Master Jaken," said the woman who bowed at the two before noticing Rin. Within an instant her smile turned into a frown.

Sesshomaru noticed the look on the woman's face and step in front of Rin ordering the gates to be opened. The woman allowed them to pass and walk behind the group. As they walked in the courtyard, Rin noticed everyone looking at her with curiosity and aversion. "Rin, pay them no mind," said Sesshomaru who fell back to walk in line with her. She look up at him who had his gazed locked ahead she nodded and smiled. _'As long as I'm with Lord Sesshomaru everything is alright.'_ Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken walked through the large doors that were lined in gold and with a design of a large demon dog fighting a dragon. Rin awed at the design and followed Sesshomaru to the throne room. The carpet was blue purple like Sesshomaru's markings and had silver designs and embroidery while the outside was lined with gold. Overall, Rin noticed that the palace colours were a blue, red, gold and silver.

A shorter plumper woman came and greeted them, "Altria," called Jaken.

"Master Jaken," she bowed as she greeted the small toad demon.

"Altria," said Sesshomaru looking down at the woman with a stoic expression. She didn't reply but he knew she was listening. "You and Mizumi are to be Rin's hand ladies." With that Altria bowed and looked at Rin first confused then smiled. Rin smiled back. "Altria, take Rin to her quarters and introduce her to Mizumi," said Sesshomaru before turning his heel and walking towards the throne.

"Lord Sesshomaru," called Rin as she looked at him with concern.

"Fear not Rin, you will be well looked after," said Sesshomaru before adding, "go with Altria she will introduce you to your quarters and Mizumi." With that he continued to walk to the throne with Jaken not far behind. Rin watched for a bit before being pulled out of her thoughts.

"Lady Rin, please follow me," she said and turned her heel and walked out of the throne room. Rin followed after gracefully but still in thought and didn't notice that she was called _'Lady.'_ Altria led Rin through many corridors and past many servants who stared before being scolded by Altria. After hearing Altria's words ring throughout the palace. Every servant that Rin walked by bowed in her presence and she was going to tell them not to but couldn't bring herself to. Not that she didn't mind or anything since she was used to being around a lot of bowing within Lord Sesshomaru's presence. She just thought that maybe it was because of his influence.

Finally coming two large doors with engraving of a demon dog under a crescent moon howling. As Atria pushed open the door for Rin she stood back and allowed her to take in her quarters. As Rin took in her new quarters she was taken back. Her small red lips fell into a large smile at the size and beauty of her room. She had her own wardrobe and a large bed that was elaborately decorated like the room. There was a corner that had a large bookshelf with many books and scrolls. There was a couch and a table near the bookshelf. There were statues and pot plants of flowers. Rin's windows were large and over looked the courtyard. Her curtains were deep red and lined in gold. She was introduced to her second hand maid that walked in without her notice. She was slender with short black hair and wore a similar kimono as Atria. Both of their kimonos where all red that had a gold obi and gold bow at the back. The gold bow tails fell down to their ankles. Their kimonos were lined in gold as well. They both were pale in skin tone and attractive Rin thought however, Atria appeared more like a mother figure while Mizumi appeared as a sister figure. "Welcome to your new quarters Lady Rin," they both said as they bowed and this brought a smile to Rin's face.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Danger **

It's been three years since Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru came to the palace. Rin's hand maids were the most faithful servants that Sesshomaru had according to him. As the three years past Rin's appearance was beyond beautiful. According to the rumours surrounded by the servants. Lady Rin was considered to be the most attractive in the palace. Lady Rin's lips became red and glossy. Her hair became straighter and shinier. Her skin was a white as the moon and her eyes became gold but remained large in shape while the four blue markings on her face were like Sesshomaru's when she first noticed, she was shocked. She screamed causing her hand maids, Sesshomaru and Jaken to run to her. Her hand maids told her not to worry because she was beautiful, Sesshomaru mentioned that she had changed over the years and became more of a demon. Jaken however was surprised at how long it took her to notice, "honestly, it's been three years and you just notice now," said the small green toad annoyed as he crossed his small arms holding the staff of two heads, _'talk about slow,'_ he thought. Rin and Sesshomaru glared at him along with her hand maids.

"Jaken don't you have errands to tend to," said Sesshomaru in a stoic expression.

"Yes of course my Lord," Jaken said as bowed before turning and walking out of the room. Rin sighed and this caught the attention of both her hand maids and Sesshomaru.

"Lady Rin is everything alright?" asked Atria concerned. Both women became fond of the kind hearted demoness who was beautiful beyond compare.

"Don't worry about me, it's just Master Jaken and his cheeky comment," she said annoyed and the two of them just laughed. Sesshomaru left Rin with her hand maids. Rin asked where he was going and he just said to the war room. With a nod from Rin, Sesshomaru left. _'It's been three years, I haven't noticed my change and they never told me. Maybe because they didn't want to scare me,'_ she thought staring after her Lord. Her hand maids noticed her happy but calm expression and smiled to themselves. '_She would be best suited for Lord Sesshomaru,'_ they both thought.

* * *

"Inuyasha, Sit!" said an annoyed priestess who shot an arrow at a snake demon that aimed to attack their village. As Inuyasha hit the ground she released a sacred arrow that went through the demon's mouth destroying him in a single move.

"What did you do that for Kagome?" asked Inuyasha who yelled at his wife, she inturn just glared at him and he went quiet. She turned her heel and walked away. Inuyasha knew that his wife was mad yet again however he knew that she was more annoyed than mad and knew he wasn't going to face her wrath, if he wanted to live. Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side back to the village. Inuyasha and Kagome discussed how much they missed Rin and hoped she was okay. They wondered if she would visit anytime soon.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Kagome," called the demon slayer who ran to them carrying her hirakotsu. Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see their old friend running towards them. She smiled up at them and told them that Shippo had returned and he was a full-fledged fox demon. Inuyasha and Kagome became so happy and ran back to the village with Sango telling them all the details about how much he's changed and grown. The three of them made it back to the village to see a man with a long sand coloured tail. His red brown hair was in a high pony tail that fell down to his tail. He wore a fur coat over his fine kimono. That was white with green leaves. His obi was the same colour as his tail but wore a black hakama with black shoes. He carried on his waist two demon swords. "Hey, Shippo," called Sango as she, Kagome and Inuyasha ran to greet him. They were all pleased to see him and couldn't believe how much of a man he's become. Kagome mentioned how handsome he's become and he blushed. This caused Shippo to recieve a hit from Inuyasha.

Shippo had grown tall and was taller than Inuyasha by a head. His eyes became angled and were not as round when he was younger. His face became sharper and toned. His eyes were as green as his kimono which made them stand out against his skin and hair. Not long after they were greeted by Kohaku who also had grown into a man. He was as tall as Shippo, his hair brown as ever was in a high ponytail that fell down to his waist. He was built with muscles that protruded gently through his demon slayer outfit. Sango stated that Kohaku should wear a kimono and a hakama like Shippo. Kohaku new that to be true since he noticed that a lot of women watched him as he walked. Returning to Miroku and Sango's hut. Miroku greeted them with their children who run out to greet Shippo, Kohaku, Inuyasha and Kagome.

A few months past and Shippo returned back to his forest while Kohaku left on some demon slaying business. Kohaku left in a kimono and hakama that Miroku and Sango had got for him. It was white with deep green square markings on it. His hakama was black and wore shoes like a samurai which were also black. Inuyasha and Kagome's children had grown and were now eight and seven. Kaede sadly past away two years ago and intrusted the village to Kagome.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru sat in his study in deep thought going through scroll after scroll about where Rin is from and who she is. However, still nothing after three years. He searched for an alternative instead that being how her demonic nature was hidden. How she was able to be human in everyone's eyes. A knock came from the door, Sesshomaru motioned for the person to enter. It was it concubine Izuma. "Lord Sesshomaru," she purred as she slid through the door fame, "you look stressed, maybe you need a stress relief."

"Leave Izuma, I have no time for your games," stated the demon lord

"But Lord Sesshomaru you have not touched me for the last three years," she cried full of anger. This caught Sesshomaru off guard and caused him to glare at her. Regardless of the look he have she did not back down but continued, "why? Why do you not touch me, is it because of that other woman?" Sesshomaru rose from his seat grabbed a hold of her arm and led her out forcefully.

"I said I have no time for your games," he said coldly staring down at her. He slammed the door as tears began to build in her eyes. "I thought I was your favourite," she said as her hands trembled and her eyes released the tears. She stormed off madder than ever. Angry at that Rin, who stole her Sesshomaru from her. She headed straight to Rin's room. _'This is so unfair, he was all mine until she came along,'_ she thought as she stormed through the corridor that led to Rin's room many servants ran out of her way. Smelling the fury leaking from her skin. Finally at Rin's room she slammed the door open, only to find it empty. Before she turned around she noted that the sliding door to the private hot spring was slightly open revealing the steam. Izuma walked over to the hot spring and pulled open the sliding door and walked in.

* * *

Rin turned at the sound of the sliding door being open to find that Izuma stood above her. Her eyes shone red and she launched herself at Rin. Rin moved faster than the eye could see this surprised her as Izuma launched at her the second time. Without thinking Rin's eyes shone red as she backhanded the concubine and sent her through the wall into the corridor, _'what did I do to deserve this?'_ thought Rin. Rin was furious. Rin at maximum speed launched herself at the concubine. Her hand pulled into a fist and aimed it towards the concubine's head only to have Izuma move, forcing Rin's hand to smash the ground causing the dark stoned floor to crack. Izuma stared at her strength. Before attacking her yet again. Rin's claws came out and she slashed at Izuma in mid-air her claws glowed red in front of her, releasing energy blades that sent Izuma to the end of the corridor. A red electric whip came from Rin's hand as it locked itself around Izuma's ankle shocking her with a flick of her wrist pulled Izuma towards her. Izuma braced for impact only to have her kicked back into Rin's room through the wall, across her room and into the courtyard. Izuma smashed down on the courtyard with a crack. Rin jumped down from her room and landed in front of Izuma. The ground cracked as Rin landed, Izuma trembled in fear and Rin grinned. _'She sent me through two thick walls, with ease. Just who one earth is she?'_

"Rin," called a familiar male voice, "that's enough I believe she yields." With that Rin's eyes returned to their gold colour. Izuma looked over at Lord Sesshomaru in fear and he walked over to her and snarled down at his concubine. "I told you to leave and you charge at Rin," he said in a growling tone. He could feel himself almost releasing his true form. He was furious at the idea that his concubine attacked is potential mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me," begged Izuma. Sesshomaru glared at her and stood in between Izuma and Rin. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin gently around the shoulders and led her away from Izuma. However, Sesshomaru released Rin immediately after he smelt Izuma's recovery and began to attack. Sesshomaru using his poison blades destroyed what was left of Izuma. He was furious and annoyed more now that he realised he killed unintentionally. Rin looked up at him, concerned.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru I didn't mean to cause trouble," she said.

"Don't apologise Rin, she started it not you," he said as he led her back inside.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin headed back to the Kaede's village for Inuyasha and Kagome's eldest son's birthday. It's been three years since Rin and Sesshomaru were here and he was now eight. Inuyasha and Kagome's eldest son was born the year Kagome returned and his sister born a year after. Jaken was carrying a present for the child from Rin and Sesshomaru. "Hey Master Jaken, can't you wait to see everyone?"

"Yeah I can't wait," he said all happily and bubbly. "It's been three years and I wonder how things are going with everyone."

"Me too, Master Jaken," said Rin happily as she sat on Ah-Un kicking her feet gently. Rin wore a silk red and white kimono with white shoes. Her obi was lined with gold the decorations she had was of white lilies on red squares and her hair fell down her back. Her eye lids were deep red and her glossy lips were the same colour. Her cheeks had four blue stripes two on either side like Sesshomaru. It has been four months, since the incident with Sesshomaru's concubine. Rin still didn't like the sound of that. She huffed and frowned thinking about the woman sleeping with her Lord. However, she can't help but be curious at who she was. As well as to catch up with her friends.

They headed towards the village and the sooner they neared the village the more she could smell them. Realising that she's changed Rin pulled up Ah-Un and this got the attention of both Jaken and Sesshomaru. "What's the matter Rin?" asked Jaken.

"I'm scared they won't recognise me or better yet fear me," she said as she looked to her hands before continuing, "I'm not human anymore or maybe I never was and I'm scared about losing my friends."

"Everything will be fine, you're still the same person, Rin," Jaken said.

"Jaken is right, Rin," said Sesshomaru who was looking at her over his shoulder, "they were your friends before and they should still be your friends now."

"But I'm a demon now but I was human," she said concerned.

"Yes you were human, however the fact remains you're still Rin," said Sesshomaru, "and you still didn't deceive us so you have no need to fear." With that Sesshomaru continued to walk on and Rin followed behind somewhat concerned. As they went through the last overgrowth the village came into view and Rin could smell her friends and their children. She had no idea how she knew their scent she probably figured that her mind picked it up before she began to change.

* * *

"Mother," said the twins. Sango looked up at where her daughters were pointing and noticed three familiar figures. Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken walked towards the village. The twins ran towards Rin however stopped in the progress. Sango ran after them.

"Girls, why did you stop?" asked her mother who looked down at her children.

"That lady doesn't look like Rin," said one of the girls and the mother looked up and looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see that her daughter was right. That woman didn't look like Rin. _'Who is she and why is she in our village,'_ thought Sango.

"Sango," said Sesshomaru in his deep usual emotionless voice as he approached. Sango was immediately pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my brother and sister are?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango nodded and pointed to a hut above a hill, "they should be in their hut." With that Sesshomaru walked past followed by Jaken and then by a women in a beautiful kimono who smiled at her as they walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome's place. Sango and her children stared after them. Their eyes locked on the women. As they past Sango noticed how the children didn't run behind her when they came across someone that they considered unfamiliar. _'The girls must not fear her however, she is beautiful and familiar,_' Sango thought.

* * *

"Mother," cried Mizuki. Kagome came out of her hut and looked at her daughter who was pointing to Sesshomaru and his companions. "Uncle's here."

"Yes he is," she said. Without a second glance at her mother Mizuki ran off towards her uncle who knelt down and touched her hair. She beamed up at him and asked, "Are you here for brother's eighth birthday?" Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards Kagome with Mizuki holding his hand.

"Inuyasha," called Kagome as she watched in awe, happy to see how her daughter acted with Sesshomaru. Also how he allowed the child to hold his hand. She was up to his waist in height, she was the same height as her brother. She wore the same kimono as her brother that was made from Inuyasha's. Both her children and her husband wore the throb of the '_Fire Rat.'_ Except theirs was different in style, her son's kimono was similar to Inuyasha's but had a white under is red kimono and was threaded with white material that Kagome used to enhance his spiritual power if he was in danger. The same material was used for her daughter's kimono. Her daughter had a kimono, designed like her mothers, where at the ankles her hakama flared. Both of their children had obi tails that went down to their knees at the front. This made Kagome happy since her children had some protection.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha inquired as he walked out of the hut and looked his wife. He followed her gaze and it landed on Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un and a familiar yet unfamiliar woman.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. He asked why he was present and he said to visit his nephew and nieces who are full blooded demons however they only had two blue strips on their faces not four like Sesshomaru. This caught Inuyasha and Kagome off guard but they also knew that there was not a trace of human in them physically but they still had a human heart. With a nod Inuyasha let the three inside, while Ah-Un sat on the grass and ate quietly. The children played with Ah-Un while the grownups talk. _'He's still family, after all. I can't deny family, anyway he has no real reason to hate me now, since he's surpassed the old man,'_ thought Inuyasha.

* * *

In the hut. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin while Jaken sat on his left. "So Sesshomaru who's this woman, your concubine?" Inuyasha asked teasingly and Rin's face flushed.

"No she's not," yelled Jaken at the top of his lungs. This made Inuyasha's eyebrow rise and he looked at the woman attentively. Taking in her scent was familiar and yet unfamiliar as before. "That's Rin," stated Jaken and Inuyasha and Kagome jumped in surprise.

"Rin?" asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hi guys, long time no see," Rin said as she placed a hand behind her head. In fear that her friends would not accept her.

"What did Sesshomaru do to you?" asked a curious Inuyasha looking confusingly at Rin. Kagome just stared in disbelief. _'She was human before what happened?'_

"Ah, it's none of my doing, Inuyasha," stated Sesshomaru as he glared at Inuyasha who just brushed off his brother's scowl.

"Well then how did she…?" Kagome began but then was stopped by a large bang and a scream from the village. Everyone left the hut to see what all the commotion was about. A black large demon dog with four blue linings across its face it was flying through the village, its eyes gold and dangerous. The demon dog danced elegantly in the air as red flames came from its paws leaving behind its past steps in the air, like stairs. However it didn't attack anyone or anything it passed through but still hung around. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran over to the village while Kagome, Rin and Jaken stayed inside the hut. Inuyasha told his children to go inside as he took off with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha unsheathing the Tetseiga sent a wind scare in the direction of the demon. The demon dog dodged it and headed straight for Inuyasha.

The demon grabbed Inuyasha by the chest while Inuyasha grabbed Tetseiga and prepared a wind scare attack only to be sent flying into a field fifty metres away. The demon dog smelt a familiar scent that came from the hut on the hill and headed towards it. Only to be warded off my Sesshomaru and his whip. The demon dog took it as a merciful act and as a warning before demanding, "move out of my way."

"Why should I do that?" inquired Sesshomaru as his claws began to glow in front of his face. Sesshomaru still stoic just looked at the dog demon. _'She's no relation of ours,'_ he thought.

"Cause I don't insist of shedding unnecessary blood and I want to find the source of that scent," said the dog demon. As it looked past the hut too see a young woman with similar features as her when she was in her humanoid form, _'that couldn't be could it?'_ Without notice the demon Lord before her jumped above her with a sword that smelt powerful. Following her instincts she maneuvered out of the way and transformed into her humanoid form. She fell into the forest only to find that the half breed found her. He sent a wind scare in her direction only to be repelled back at him. Inuyasha fell back again as the woman ran towards the hut.

'_That scent its familiar, very familiar,'_ thought the demoness. Her hair was long and black as ash it fell down to her ankles, as it was thin and silky. Her eyes were gold while her eye lids and glossy lips were red as blood. She wore a silky long red white, gold and red kimono. Her gold, white and red cover kimono was lined with fur. She wore black armour lined in white around her central body with fur just over her chest. She carried three swords with her. Two swords on her left and one large broadsword on her back. _'That scent could it be,'_ she thought as she made her way to the hut only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Leave now or I'll end your life," he said. This only made the woman laugh as she placed her hand on one of her swords.

"You think that you can take me out man," said the demoness that was faster than Sesshomaru within an instant she was behind Sesshomaru and pushed him so hard that he flew, just missing the hut.

"Damn you woman," said Inuyasha as he came from behind. The woman stopped and stepped out of the way just by a little. She grabbed a hold of the back of Inuyasha's kimono and pulled him back while disarming him from Tetseiga.

"You're so impulsive," she said unamused, in a deathly tone. Forcing him to the ground with her foot on top of his chest to keep him in place. Inuyasha felt like he was being held down by a mountain. "Now, that's enough young one, I wish to see my daughter," said the woman that caused Inuyasha to freeze and Sesshomaru to stop his Baksusaiga inches from her face. Sesshomaru just stared, "don't give me that look, you know who I'm talking about," said the fearsome demoness.

"No, we don't know," said Sesshomaru still holding the blade at her face, "so why don't you explain it to us." His tone unmoved as usual but slightly deeper with threat.

The woman sighed and placed her head in her hand in annoyance, "the woman who was human," she said. Sesshomaru wide eyed as Inuyasha looked back to the hut at a Rin who stood there in utter shock. The woman glanced at her and smiled, "come now, don't you recognise your own mother."

"You're not my mother," said Rin as she slowly backed away from the hut's window. She motioned to the door and walked out. Kagome attempted to stop her but was stopped when Rin held up her hand and smiled at her. The woman was watching her with a playful smile as she walked closer to the woman.

"Oh really, than take a whiff of my scent and see for yourself," she said walking over Inuyasha and removing her hand from the hilt of her sword, gently she moved Sesshomaru's Baksusaiga from her face with a finger. As her wrist in front of her so called daughter and said, "don't be shy go on." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and placed himself in between her and Rin. Rin took in the woman's scent from where she was which smelt familiar. Automatically flashes of her memory came back before her family was attacked and killed by bandits. About a man and woman in armour leaving into the winter night. Sesshomaru held the woman's hand growling only to have her smile at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said and he turned back to her, "let her go she speaks the truth." Sesshomaru eyed Rin in disbelief. As Jaken, Kagome, Inuyasha and the children stared wide eyes and shocked. Sesshomaru took a whiff of her scent and realised that the unfamiliar scent that was surrounding Rin was this woman's and someone else's possibly her father's he thought and released her wrist.

"Okay, woman," said Inuyasha who got off the ground, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, I agree," said Rin.

* * *

The woman that was Rin's mother sat in the hut next to her. Kagome who poured tea for her as she explained everything. The parents that Rin grew to knew were her adoptive parents for a certain time frame because of a war that both her parents were in, had dragged on for years. There enemies aimed to find their child but Rin's parents sealed her demonic traits and characteristics rendering her a mere mortal. As well as sealing her memory. This ensured Rin's safety and removed the worry from her parents. Both of Rin's parents were of royal blood and were powerful demons. They made many enemies and would explain their drastic measures to protect their children.

"So that would explain the changes," stated Rin reflecting on how she looked in the mirror that Sesshomaru brought her.

"Well of course the spell was finally wearing off," said her mother as she took another sip of the tea before adding, "you were due for another one around the age when you became a woman." Sesshomaru, was still annoyed at the fact that he was deceived by this woman who claimed to be her mother. A scream came from the village and a smashing sound caused everyone in the hut including the children to run out and witness the destruction of the village by countless demons. One headed there way as Inuyasha released his wind scare some moved out of the way of the wind scare and still pursued. Sesshomaru released his Baksusaiga and the demons scattered so only some were destroyed others that returned into close proximity of the demons. Rin's mother aimed her sword at the demons releasing a move with large amounts of demonic energy only to have it wavered. _'You won't have my daughter,'_ thought Rin's mother.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin cried as she became more aware of the demons. Within a second on of the demons seized Rin and took off with her, "Lord Sesshomaru," she called. As she reached for him.

"Rin," called Jaken, Sesshomaru and her mother.

"Kagome," called Inuyasha whose children ran out beside their father pleading for her return. Kagome called out to her mate while Rin called for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin's mother ran after them only to be attacked by a massive Cat demon. All three of them hated the smell of the feline. The Cat demon stood over them and released a strong demonic aura that caused two full demons and a half-demon to fall to their knees unconscious. Rin and Kagome vanished in a light.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Taken **

Kagome woke to a dark room, made of wood. There were no windows and it was dry just like the air. Kagome noted that she was shackled to the wooden cellar wall. Kagome squinted in the darkness demanding for her eyes to adjust to the low levels of light. "So you're awake," said a male voice. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She knew that she at this point she was practically defence less and was vulnerable. _'Oh man, this really doesn't look good,'_ she thought.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded felling sweat fall down her face. Due to the quickening of her heat.

"I can hear your heat beating," said the voice, "it's quite fast, are you scared?" At that Kagome didn't answer. She was stunned at such a fact that she hoped, she could contain but obviously failed. Kagome took a deep breath and attempted to quell her fears but to of no avail. "Good, you should be."

"Where's Rin?" asked Kagome as she noticed that the young woman that came with her or in this case that was kidnapped with her, was not actually with her.

"That is none of your concern priestess," said the voice.

* * *

Rin woke in a lavish room, her kimono that she wore was replaced to a silver and blue kimono with falling golden petals. The thought of her that someone changed her made her worry with concern. _'Who undressed me?'_ she thought frantically. _'Was that all they did?'_ she wondered as she slowly sat up and looked around the room that was fit for a queen she noticed. Golden chairs, wooden floors, blue and gold carpets. Deep blue tapestry that fell from the ceiling. As she sat up she aimed to check herself. Removing the quilt covers and the inner sheet she checked her thighs, her stomach breasts and her most sacred area below the waist. Realising that she was not taken advantage of, she relaxed a bit only to realise two women standing there with no eyes. They smiled but made no effort to acknowledge that she was awake or checking herself.

"Hello," she called at that the women who looked up in her direction their heads tilted to the side. _'What on earth?'_ Rin thought somewhat nervous.

"Lady Rin," said one of them though she didn't see their mouths move, "your awake, the Lord will be with you shortly," said a voice that suddenly disappeared.

"Wait, what Lord?" asked Rin, "what are you talking about?" With no reply she figured that the women were ignoring her or ordered to say no more. Rin took a closer look at the women to see that they had ears on the top of their heads like Inuyasha. Their hair was black and their eyes, well they had none there were black sockets. _'Creepy,'_ she thought. Their lips were red as blood and they wore simple blue kimonos. Finally coming to the conclusion that she had to get out of there, she placed her feet over the bed and looked down at the ground. Only to see two sets of black feet, she looked up to see the women who were by the door were right in front of her. She let out a small scream but caught herself before it came ear piecing. She knew that if she screamed her Lord won't hear her. She held herself and cried silently. The women just stood there staring at her if they could see.

She rose to her feet and began to walk towards the door her hair falling down to her ankles while she walked blue silver kimono dragged gently along the floor. Her pale skin glowed under the single light in the centre of the room and her lips and eye lids became darker. "Lady Rin," said the women in unison, "you mustn't leave this room. His Lord will be here to see you so please be patient." The sound of her comforting voice made Rin mad. Madder than she ever felt. How could these lifeless puppets use the word _'please'_ as if to be polite when they disregarded her question? _'Stupid women,'_ she thought as she walked away from them. Before she could reach the other half of the room her head became light and she felt the world turn she heard a sharp ring in her ear. Within a second she hit the ground feeling the world fall around her. Her lids became heavy and her breathing became shallow. She looked up to see the same women standing over her, smiling down at her as she began to pass out.

* * *

'_Oh no, Rin's gone and Lord Sesshomaru is more anxious now than ever. Since Rin was abducted Lord Sesshomaru and Rin's mother have been doing nothing but argue, while Inuyasha growls at the two of them. Above all, they have done is nothing but argue and I fear for my life,'_ thought Jaken as he sat on the grass near Ah-Un just outside the hut. The children sat with him. They stopped crying a while ago and wished that his father, Uncle and Rin's mother would stop arguing. They became bored and bothered. "Hey sis," said Inusabistu.

"Yeah,"

"How long do you think it will take for them to stop arguing, I'm growing wary," he said as he turned his silver head to his sister, "them arguing is not going to bring mother or Rin back."

"I agree brother," she said as she placed chin in her hand. She appeared to be deep in thought before continuing, "I wonder why the demons had taken Rin and mother?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jaken as he became aware of their conversation.

Mizuki turned to Jaken and spoke, "I mean is that mother has mated and married so they have no use for her as a mate thereby rules out that idea. Rin however is young and unattached. Other reasons would also include; trades, diplomatic threats and -,"

"And?" Jaken inquired.

"Or they'll possibly just eat them," she said impassively and her brother nodded at the sound of the last comment who also appeared quite impassive. _'I can see how they are related to Lord Sesshomaru,'_ thought Jaken. However he began to sweat this caught the two young demons off guard they looked at him and Mizuki asked, "Jaken are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright," he yelled at the young demoness.

"Hey don't yell at my sister imp or I'll have your head," growled Inusabistu. His teeth was beared at Jaken before his sister pushed him back. _'Now, I know that these brats are definitely related to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,'_ thought Jaken, _'not just that, they have to the power to take my head and more.'_ Jaken shook in fear.

"No, I won't let you," screamed the scared small toad demon, running around Ah-Un. Both the siblings looked at him blankly. Mizuki knew that her brother would defend her but he won't kill him he'll just give him a few punches to the head to learn his place. Mizuki sighed at Jaken's over reaction, _'I wonder if he always gets like this when he's in fear of his life,'_ Mizuki thought.

"Well see about that," said Inusabistu as he rose from the ground and prepared to attack Jaken.

"Inusabistu!" called his sister he looked at his sister blankly before she added, "don't or I'll tell Uncle."

"Oh come on Mizuki, I won't do much I'll just stretch him or pound him a couple of times,"

"You know what mother would say," said Mizuki as she placed her hands on her hips mimicking her mother's actions, "violence doesn't solve anything it only causes more problems."

"Not on the battle field," stated Inusabistu who gabbed Jaken by the head and his ankles and became to stretch him back and forth. Mizuki stood immediately and demanded for her brother to put him down, "no not until he learns his lesson." Jaken was pulled, stretched and hit countless times by Inusabistu who laughed at the imp's pain. His sister told him to stop only to have him ignore her.

* * *

"Well, well your up," said a mysterious voice. "My vassal did tell me you awoke."

"Who are you," demanded the young priestess.

"Who am I?" he asked as he laughed in the darkness that engulfed Kagome's ears, "I am your captor young priestess."

"That's the wrong move mister," said Kagome, "my husband and brother will come and cut you down and use you as a football once their done."

"A football?" asked the voice, "what on earth is a football?"

"Well it's a circular round ball that -," Kagome began and stopped herself. _'I am not talking to him the way I do Shippo,'_ she thought angrily before adding, "you'll be sorry that you abducted me man."

"Abducted you?" he questioned with a laugh, "why would I kidnap you wench?" he inquired as he moved towards Kagome's cell. She could hear his footsteps and she felt her heart race. "It's that young demoness I'm interested in not you, however I did take you for a reason."

"What reason is that?" asked Kagome uneasily. _'It better not be as a concubine,'_ she thought. The idea made her stomach sink. _'No way, I'll let another man touch me the way I let Inuyasha,'_ she thought, _'Inuyasha.'_ The thought of him made Kagome want to cry, _'Inuyasha.'_

"To keep you out of my way, you see rumour has it that your quite powerful as a priestess," he said as he stopped, "I'm going to use you to protect me and Rin from those worthless friends of yours. I require you to put up a barrier without harming me or your friend of course."

"Wait so you want me to protect you from our saviours," she asked feeling rage build up inside of her.

"Exactly," he said in an amused tone. She imagined that he was smiling at her.

"And if I refuse," she said crossing her harms and glaring in the direction of the voice.

"Then I'll plunge a dagger through that lifeless young demoness's heart and make you watch," he stated as he walked away laughing. _'Inuyasha,'_ thought Kagome, _'Mizuki and Inusabistu will I see you again?'_ The thought made Kagome cry she placed her hands to her face. _'Rin,'_ she thought before crying in her hands. _'What am I going to do?'_

"Lifeless what do you mean by that she's not -," yelled Kagome after the disappearing laughing voice, she couldn't bring herself to say that Rin was dead. No she refused to believe that or how will she look Sesshomaru in the eyes again. Fear washed over her and her mind ran a hundred miles an hour.

"She's just asleep, that's all however she can't hear anything and she can't move," he said, "and if I were to plunge a dagger in her heart she wouldn't resist she wouldn't even remember how she died."

* * *

"So then what are we going to do?" Inquired the female demon slayer. Carrying her hirakotsu while holding a sleeping Kiara in her free arm.

"The only thing we can do," said Inuyasha as he sat on a fence. "Go after those demons that disappeared, except, no matter where I go or how hard I tried I just couldn't pick up their scent it's like they were never here."

"Even if you do go after her whose going to look after your children?" asked a monk. As he walked over to him. He walked passed an impassive Sesshomaru and a fierce some demoness only to find that he stopped in his tracks and walked backwards towards the demon woman. "And what is your name?" he inquired as he picked up her hand. Sesshomaru looked down at the monk glaring and Miroku shrugged it off. _'If he's going to kill me I'd prefer it to be by his hand than my wife,'_ thought the monk. "My gorgeous Lady," said the lecherous monk.

"Maradiza," said she said blankly looking at the monk, blinking in disbelief. _'Does he not care if he dies?'_ thought the demoness.

"Monk!" called the demon slayer as she held her hand in a fist. _'Typical Miroku, flirting with any beautiful woman he sets his eyes on,'_ thought Inuyasha. _'You would think he had boundaries,'_ thought Shippo with an exhausted expression. _'My sister's going to kill him,'_ thought a drained Kohaku. Shippo and Kohaku returned a day later after being done with their business only to find that Kagome and Rin were both abducted. Shippo returned to the forest to visit his father's shrine that he made in the cave he was born. He prayed in remembrance of his father and told him about his accomplishments that he became first in the Fox demon exams and was feared by all. Kohaku slayed several demons before receiving payment. Shippo stood next to Inuyasha leaning on the gate while Sango stood on the other side with a very scary expression. _'If Maradiza's mate and husband saw this, the monk would be history,'_ thought Sesshomaru.

Realising the demon slayer was present he turned slowly to her with his hand still holding Maradiza's. Maradiza moved the monk's hand by his wrist. Everyone turned and looked at Maradiza. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kohaku all blinked wide eyed. Sesshomaru just looked at her impassively. Maradiza appeared quite impassive as well and looked at the monk before turning to the demon slayer, "is it not you he smells of?" she inquired. Sango flushed while Inuyasha, Shippo and Kohaku turned to her. Her face only brightened at the attention. Maradiza sighed, "what are we going to do about my daughter and his mate?" looking at Inuyasha.

"Relax Lady we'll figure something out?" said Inuyasha as he held on to his Tetseiga.

"Maybe we could track them," said Sesshomaru his face stoic as ever. Maradiza placed her hands on her hips and looked over at him to continue. "If I'm correct the demons had taken Kagome because of her spiritual powers," this caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Meaning?" he prompted.

"Meaning that he intends to use it," said Sesshomaru, "and if so we can track it."

"Right, I see where you're coming from Sesshomaru," said Maradiza who nodded her head in confirmation, "if we intend on doing that we must have the Celestial Jewel."

"What for?" asked a deep voiced Shippo.

"A Celestial Jewel holds spiritual powers and is holy itself," said Maradiza, "three hundred years ago I remember when high ranking monks, priests and priestesses would use such jewels to find their abducted subordinates."

"I remember that, the Celestial Jewel was unworldly entwined with beings of high spiritual ranking thereby providing both position, sight, sound and communication with their intended monk, priest or priestess that has been taken," stated Sesshomaru as he appeared to be deep in thought. Maradiza was not surprised to find that Sesshomaru knew of such an incident after all he was at nine hundred years old.

"So what you're saying is that we can see if Kagome and Rin are alright, where they are and see who has them, though their eyes?" asked Kohaku who as well as has finally grasped the ability of the Celestial Jewel.

"Exactly," said Maradiza who folded her arms.

"But don't we need to find it first," said Shippo.

"Yes we do but it's found in the mountains of Northern Japan," said Miroku who was by his wife's side as she pulled on his ear in frustration. _'That lecherous monk, well I should count my blessing that he didn't feel her up,'_ thought a scary demon slayer.

"Great so then let's get going," said Inuyasha as he jumped off the fence and headed to walk away only to be stopped by Miroku who skilfully pulled away from his wife.

"Wait, Inuyasha," said the monk. Inuyasha turned in annoyance to regard his companion's words, "it's late and it will be more dangerous travelling at night. I suggest that we stay the night and leave in the afternoon."

"Afternoon, why the afternoon?" wailed Inuyasha.

"Because you and I are both fathers we need to figure out where to leave our children since we are all insisting on going, better yet who to leave them with," said the Monk who walked towards him with his staff by his side.

"Huh, all I know is I'm not leaving my daughter with a man like you," stated Inuyasha who turned his back on his friend. Miroku hung his head in shame as he reached for Inuyasha, _'she's a child Inuyasha,'_ thought the monk, _'not even a man like me would do that.'_ This was rewarded with several nods from Sango, Shippo and Kohaku who agreed with him. Sesshomaru and Maradiza just watched as the monk was shamed.

"Well then I suggest we should all turn in then, we'll meet in the morning," said Maradiza. Who jumped from we're she was and into a tree then disappeared. Sesshomaru looked after her and headed back to Inuyasha's hut with Inuyasha falling behind him without a word. Sango and Miroku headed back to their hut while Kohaku and Shippo returned to Kaede's old hut which was now theirs and slept the night.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Celestial Jewel **

The sun just began to rise over the mountain side. The forest of Inuyasha glowed in an orange green colour. Everyone was on edge since the last attack from the demons however, Sango and Miroku who rose early reminded everyone to remain calm because the demons have been exterminated. Sango had returned to her and Miroku's hut to check on her sleeping angels. Even though she knew that her children were old enough to look after themselves now since they weren't babies anymore. How Sango missed that. How she missed her and Miroku playing _'where's daddy'_ with her children. Her daughters now eleven and her son now ten, _'how time flies,'_ thought Sango. How she missed seeing both Inuyasha and Shippo be slayed by them it brought a small smile to her face as she walked into her hut. Moving aside the bamboo drape and walked inside. She set her hidikots down and took off her shoes. She slipped on her slippers that Miroku got her and walked through the living room and two the bedrooms. She saw the twins were sleeping side by side on the futon. Moving quietly to her son's room she peeked in only to find it empty.

She moved to her and Miroku's room only to find it empty. She hoped that she would find her son in their since he wasn't in his room. Walking out towards the living room she slipped off her slippers. Looking down she saw that her son's shoes were not there but his slippers were. This gave her a sense of relief to know that he was outside. Knowing him he was probably in the forest or out helping with some of the destroyed houses. Thinking back, her and Miroku spent four hours this morning fixing all the huts and she had not seen her son not even glimpsed his light blue kimono. Picking up her hidikots she headed back outside and looked around to see that Kiara was meowing at her. "Hey there girl," said Sango who received a meow back, "have you seen Kantaro anywhere?" The demon cat just turned her head to the said as if say _'no sorry,'_ Sango just sighed and picked up the small two tailed demon cat and walked in the direction of Inuyasha's forest.

* * *

"Hey Kohaku," said the fox demon, "Kohaku, get up," demanded Shippo. "Remember were joining Sango, Inuyasha and the others to find Kagome and Rin."

"Rin?" said Kohaku with a smile on his face. Shippo just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _'What? Does he think I'm Rin? Stupid Kohaku,'_ thought Shippo. _'That's it,'_ thought an annoyed Shippo who rose to his feet, "fox fire." Blue fire fell from his hand and on to the demon slayer's bare chest. Kohaku smiled at first, "Rin you're really warm," he said before, "ah, and now you're hot," he said moving to the side. Shippo only moved to the side where Kohaku turned. Before Kohaku jumped up out of bed. His face sweating and he touched his chest only to find no burn mark. He looked up to see a tall smiling demon. "Shippo," was all he said angrily. Shippo just smiled at him. A smile big enough that it would reach either side of his face. Kohaku just stared at him, _'why is he smiling at me like that?'_ he thought.

Shippo turned and walked away towards the door before turning back, "hurry up and get dressed, meet me at the hot spring remember we're going with Inuyasha and the others to find Kagome and…," he paused before adding with a teasing smile, "Rin." This made Kohaku blush sadly it was too dark in the room for a human to see. However, for a demon such as Shippo that was all he saw. Shippo smiled satisfied with game he walked out without another word. _'That Shippo, why did he have to say it like that?'_

* * *

Kohaku washed his face with the water in the small bucket near the back of the room. Kohaku dressed in a white kimono and walked down to the river before he ventured to the hot spring and cleansed himself thoroughly. He was deep in thought as he walked, _'I hope Rin is okay, I hope nothing bad has happened,'_ he thought as he placed. The hot spring that he went to was a secret only him, his friends and his family knew about it. When he arrived he saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Inusabistu, Kantaro and Shippo. Shippo saw him and called out, "Kohaku come and join us," Kohaku just eyed him curiously.

"Oh come on Kohaku we're not gonna bite," said Inuyasha who face was flushed and so was Sesshomaru's. Kohaku noticed this was the first time he has seen this much of the demon Lord. He seem human just with the blue markings, his silver hair and that pelt. Sesshomaru noticed his eyes and looked at him. Kohaku quickly looked away and found were the others left their kimonos. He striped and grabbed a white cloth and walked over to the group. He placed his feet into the water, then his legs before his waist and then his chest. Kohaku removed the cloth and placed it behind his head were he relaxed feeling the warmth of the springs. It had been a good half an hour and the group of men devised plans and brainstormed ideas. Jaken, Inusabistu and Kantaro were talking to themselves about what to do when the adults are gone.

"Well you brats will just have to listen to me," stated Jaken loud enough to cause all the men in the hot spring to look at him. Jaken's face was flushed by both the hot spring and the attention. Inusabistu just hit him across the head and stated that he'd better watch his mouth. Inusabistu had markings all over his body like Sesshomaru. Everyone noticed how Inusabistu reacted and laughed. _'He truly is like his father,'_ thought Miroku.

"Inusabistu, go easy on him," said Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed everyone looked at him, "I need him." With that Jaken's eyes became all teary at his masters words, he's stared a little bit too much which caused him to be hit again by the same person. "No need to stare Jaken, it's rude," was all Sesshomaru said. With that everyone laughed.

* * *

Sango walked around the village to find that she couldn't find her husband either. Her daughters had awoke and found her in the centre of the village talking to some other villagers about if they had seen her husband or not. "Mother," they both said, Sango turned and waved to them and bowed respectfully to the man she was talking to and greeted her daughters.

"Tell me girls have you seen your father and your brother?" asked a curious Sango and Kiara meowed. The girls just shook their heads as _'no.'_ Sango sighed, "so did you girls just wake up?"

"Yes mother," said Mitsuko whose hair was just below her gluteus. Her eye lids were pink like Sango and her skin was pale. She wore a light green with dark green falling leaves on her kimono with a pink obi. She wore what appeared to be an apron like her mother's that was a darker green that fell an inch above where her kimono ended. Her sister Mutsuko, had hair was the same length. Had the same shaded eye lids. Both of their hair was the same colour and style as Sango's except they didn't tie their hair up. Mutsuko's kimono was a light pink with white lilies, with a dark pink obi. She had the same shaded apron as her sister and mother. Both Mitsuko's and Mutsuko's obi tails were long just like their mothers who fell down to the same length of their apron.

"Hmm, well why don't we go back to the hut and I'll cook up some porridge," she said with a smile and Kiara meowed. She then stroked her battle cat and looked down at her, "don't worry I'll find some fish for you." With that Kiara laid in her arms purring.

All three woman made their way back to the hut and help prepare breakfast. Mitsuko done with her preparation went down to the river and retrieved some fish the way her mother taught her to. She then returned and thought, _'I thought mother said she was going to get the fish for Kiara, ah well,'_ she thought as she walked happily along back to the village. As she began to walk back to the village she saw at the corner of her eye a group of men. She turned to see that it was her father, Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, her uncle, Shippo, Jaken, her brother and Inusabistu. She laughed inwardly to at her mother as she realised that they were walked from the direction of the hot spring. Carrying the fish in her bucket her mother had got her earlier. She called out the group and waved. They waved back and she turned and walked back home. _'They all look like a big happy family,'_ she thought as she walked back home.

* * *

Mizuki woke to an empty hut, the sun rose and was not directly above was high enough to now that it was at least mid-morning, before Mizuki walked into the living room she washed her face with a bucket of water her mother proved for her along with her face wash cloth. Mizuki walked into the living room hoping she would find her father and brother but to of no avail. She figured that she was long until she heard a familiar nose. She went outside to she that Ah-Un was there on the porch. She smiled and patted his head. "Good morning Ah-Un, I see they left you behind too, huh." Mizuki returned inside and retrieved her cleansing kimono. She then ventured on outside grabbing a holed of Ah-Un reins and walked down to the lake that her mother once said was not too hot but not too cold. Mizuki changed behind a shrub carrying her kimono in her arms she led Ah-Un down to the gravel sandbank by the lake. He laid down as she made a fire. She found some wood and created a washing stand for her cleansing kimono after she was done. She walked into the lake and began to wash herself. As walked towards the shallow end of the lake she saw a boy standing on the small cliff above the clearing. He looked like farm boy and she screamed. Splashing back down into the water noting that her kimono was transparent.

Her scream caused the body to be surprised and he slipped of the cliff and landed hard on the sand and gravel bank. She motion Ah-Un on him and he stared at the two headed dragon demon in fear. _'Is it going to eat me,' _he thought as he shook in fear. Ah-Un blocked the boys sight enough for her to grab her kimono from Ah-Un's back and walked over to the nearby bush she changed feeling the cool summer air on her skin. She walked back to Ah-Un and the fire place. She placed her cleansing kimono on the wooden cloth stand she made near the fire for it to dry off. She walked over to Ah-Un and glared down at the boy, "and just who are you?" demanded Mizuki. As she placed a hand on Ah-Un's neck.

"I'm S-Sen," he hesitated.

"Well Sen what were you doing, spying?"

"I wasn't spying honest, I was just passing through."

"Oh, is that so, Ah-Un," she said the dragon demon walked closer to the boy growling deep in its throat. The boy quivered in fear and repeated the same thing. Mizuki realising that he was telling the truth, backed Ah-Un away and motion for him to sit by the fire. "Leave," she said impassively and without a second glance she walked back to Ah-Un and sat down on a rock. With that the boy took off. _'Huh serves that peeping tom right,'_ thought Mizuki. As caught some fish and cooked it by the fire she returned home with Ah-Un. As time went by Mizuki had noticed that she began to change just like her brother. His eyes lids were coloured like their uncles according to him so was her but hers was red and her lips became to look slightly red also. She wondered if changing was normal she was only seven after all. With that she shook the thought from her and returned home.

* * *

"Mizuki," called the hanyou as he walked into the hut. His son by his side and Sesshomaru outside with Jaken. They both noted that Ah-Un was gone and figured not to tell Inuyasha since he would figure it out eventually. Inuyasha returned scratching his head and looked down at his brother and his brother's vassal. "Where could she have gone?" Inuyasha said as he saw Sesshomaru look down the hill. Inuyasha over the years slowly began to recognise his brother's actions and learn how to not annoy him so easily. So Inuyasha followed his gaze to see that Mizuki was riding on Ah-Un who headed towards the hut and holding a bouquet of flowers. Inuyasha noted that Ah-Un had flowers on his head and this made him smile, _'that girl, just like her mother,'_ he thought.

* * *

It's been a whole week the group managed to reach the Northern Mountains. Shippo and Kohaku walked beside Sango and Miroku as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha led the way while Rin's mother led their way it was funny Shippo thought to see the almighty Lord Sesshomaru listen to someone other than Rin and Kagome for a change. Shippo took this opportunity to get information out of Kohaku, "so Kohaku," said Shippo curiously.

"Yeah," Kohaku said staring ahead.

"So do you have any potential wives?" asked Shippo as he walked ahead. Noticing that he stopped Shippo turned around so did Miroku and Sango.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Kohaku as he looked at Shippo his eyes full of defence.

"Because, you seem like an eligible Batchelor and I figured since Sango wants to be an aunty…," said Shippo as he let the word _'aunty'_ hang in the air he waited for a reaction from Kohaku. Normally when Shippo teased him about potential wives he retaliated so much it made Shippo laugh so hard. Shippo noticed that Kohaku didn't seem to react and this caught Shippo's attention.

"Well I guess there is someone," he said finally after a long pause. Shippo's mouth hung open in disbelief. Miroku and Sango were happy. Sango jumped up and down on the spot while clapping happy for her little brother. Miroku smiled and asked if he was in love, "I guess so," said Kohaku as he looked at the ground blushing. Shippo couldn't believe his eyes. _'He really has feelings for this woman,'_ Shippo thought. _'Unbelievable, I wonder who she is since she managed to cause the fearsome demon slayer to blush.'_

"Oh Kohaku, I'm so happy for you," said Sango as she wrapped her arms around her little brothers broad shoulders. "So who is she, do we know her, does she live in the village?" questioned Sango with a big smile. Her eyes full of curiosity and kindness.

"Kohaku, you never told us you considered a wife," stated Miroku who was also happy at the news.

"Well, you never asked," said Kohaku.

"Should I have to?" asked Miroku innocently while shaking his head, "so details…" Shippo turned around as Miroku demanded details and Shippo took the opportunity know who she was to tease him in her presence but then again. If he really did care about her enough to consider her as his wife, then he'll probably kill him for just thinking of teasing him.

"Well ah what do you want me to say?" asked Kohaku.

"Hey if you guys don't keep up we'll leave you behind," said an annoyed Inuyasha who turned all the way around. Sesshomaru became smaller in the distance. All four of them looked at each other before running up to Inuyasha who in turn ran up to Sesshomaru. A few hours past and they managed to make up camp. A fire was made in the centre of the clearing. Sesshomaru sat leaning against a tree so did Rin's mother. While Inuyasha sat in a tree on a branch above their heads. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kohaku sat together in a group discussing different methods on how to get Rin and Kagome back after they have located them. Before Sango asked about his potential wife. This caught all the attention of every one of the clearing even though they looked like they weren't paying attention. Inuyasha's ears moved at Sango's question.

"So who is she?" pressed Sango. Kohaku had no idea to mention who she was straight up. He wondered how they would act since they knew her as Rin.

"Well… Ah…," was all Kohaku could say.

"Sango why don't we try something simpler for poor Kohaku," said Miroku, "like…,"

"So is she pretty?" asked Shippo who cut in on Miroku who glared at the tall red brown haired fox demon.

"Yes she is very, she's beyond beautiful," said Kohaku who turned red as Inuyasha's throb. "I couldn't believe how much she changed since she disappeared for three years." This made Miroku, Sango and Shippo blink repeatedly. They were surprised at how much information he was able to share on her beauty.

"She disappeared for three years?" asked Shippo who felt sorry for his best friend. _'Poor guy, I hope she isn't married.'_ "You don't think she's married?" asked Shippo.

"No I don't believe so, since she came back to the village a few days ago," said Kohaku. "She didn't carry a child with her and the man she was with, was always with her," he said finally. Both Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha and asked if he saw anyone new in the village. He said no and asked why. They said it was because Kohaku's potential wife. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch and landed in front of them. He looked Kohaku in the eyes and wondered if he meant it. Kohaku only slowly backed away as he stared in fear of what he'll do.

"Well I see the boy has finally become a man," said Inuyasha bluntly.

"Inuyasha!" said Miroku and Sango.

"What it's true, so who is she do we know her?" asked Inuyasha with a straight face and he turned his head.

Kohaku swallowed hard in his throat as the sweat began to rise on his face and show on his features. "Yes," he said finally after what he thought was forever. Inuyasha just stared for a bit before grinning.

"Well it looks like you have a lot to do," said Inuyasha

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Kohaku, is that you have to woe her enough, for her to return your feelings," said Inuyasha as he sat in front of Kohaku like a dog. Which Kohaku found rather funny since he was giving such serious advice. Kohaku giggled and Inuyasha asked, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha, nothing," he said to him before adding, "thank you."

* * *

"Now since you've decided to cooperate, I shall allow you to go see your friends," said a voice to disorientated Kagome. Kagome was dressed in armour over her priestess uniform. She carried her arrows in her quiver and her bow on her shoulder.

"Thank you Master Ichiro," said Kagome as she bowed and rose without another question and turned to walk in the direction of the castle doors. As she left the castle there was a laughter that boomed the valley. Kagome jumped over the forty foot wall and ran just like Inuyasha and Miroku did with exponential speed. She didn't stop, just stared a head with a blank expressionless face.

* * *

The next day Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Maradiza, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kiara headed through the mountains. They finally came to the celestial castle hidden through the mountain. It was large and sat on a ledge that came from the cliff in front of a massive water fall. Everyone stood staring at the castle in awe. "Sango, Miroku and Kohaku you shall go into the castle and retrieve the celestial jewel," said Sesshomaru.

"But Sesshomaru…," began Inuyasha only to be stopped by his hand. Which was held up to silence his younger brother.

"Only humans can enter the grounds,"

"But I have human in me," protested Inuyasha.

"Yes but you have demon blood in you too, if you stood within that pentagram that the castle resides on you will be killed instantly," said Sesshomaru in a dangerous tone regardless of how stoic his expression was.

"Makes sense, the celestial jewel and the holy enchanted castle," said Miroku before adding, "I have no idea how a demon or half demon fits in." Sango just hit her cheeky husband in the back of the head and was rewarded with glares from Maradiza, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the direction of the injured monk. The three nodded in their direction and walked across the unstable bridge that resided over an amazingly crystal clear river that led out of the mountain. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Maradiza, Shippo and Kiara watched as the three of them walked onto the bridge and disappeared into the castle walls.

"So now what?" asked Shippo as he stared after them then looked down at the line of the pentagram.

"Now, we wait," said Maradiza.

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge," stated Sango as she turned around as she walked looking up at the white high ceiling that had sky roof which let in the bright light. Sango turned to the ground as she looked to see elegantly, yet beautifully designed tiling. She walked with Miroku and Kohaku who passed a water fall and continued to walk down the very long walkway. Which later led into a garden. The garden was beautiful beyond compare, Miroku was the first to acknowledge the fact while Kohaku and Sango turned to each other and smiled. Walking along a path that led through the garden that was Japanese themed had a small waterfall running through it. It felt so tranquil and calm. Finally coming to a large door, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku pushed it open and stepped inside.

* * *

"So whose Kohaku's potential wife?" asked Inuyasha who sat on a boulder with Shippo. He looked at Shippo with a cheeky grin.

"Please Inuyasha, don't look at me like that," stated the fox demon. An hour and a half went past as the group of demons waited patiently. Kiara just meowed at the comment.

"Don't tell me you agree with him Kiara," said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"She does, now get over it," stated Shippo with a smile which was rewarded with a glare from Inuyasha. However, his glare only lasted as long as his attention span and that wasn't long.

"Whatever, so are you going to tell me who Kohaku likes or not?"

"Sorry Inuyasha I have no idea,"

"Whatever," he said as his eyes squinted in disbelief. "I heard how you persist the other day, better yet I heard how you brought up the question with a knowing tone." _'Damn, Inuyasha why do you have to be so perceptive at times,'_ thought Shippo who glared at him in annoyance. "Huh, I was right you do know," wailed Inuyasha. This caused Sesshomaru and Maradiza to walk over them.

"What's with all this commotion?" demanded Sesshomaru as he and Maradiza stared down the three.

"We're finding out Kohaku's candy eye," said Inuyasha who looked back and Shippo. From what Shippo could tell he, Sesshomaru and Maradiza looked curious.

"So Kohaku's the monk?" asked Maradiza.

"No that's Miroku, Kohaku's the one with the same uniform as Sango the demon slayer but his has yellow armour and green bands," stated Shippo patiently. After all, they only recently met even though they have been travelling for a whole week. However, Maradiza remembered Inuyasha and Sesshomaru more, especially Sesshomaru. He had no idea why. So he just decided to brush it off.

"Sorry, continue," insisted Maradiza.

"I believe that it's…," stopped Shippo wondering how they will react. Especially Sesshomaru, "I believe it's Rin." The sound of the young demoness's name made everyone go quiet. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Maradiza watched Shippo while Kiara just jumped into his lap.

"Are you sure about that?" said Sesshomaru as he watched Shippo dangerously. Shippo felt something run up his spin within him which slightly made him shake.

"I'm pretty sure," said Shippo nervously as he looked down from Sesshomaru's intense gaze down to Kiara in his lap. Who purred as he stroked her sand coloured fur, the demon cat buried her head further into his lap. _'What's with him?'_ thought Shippo, _'I thought he'd be happy that Rin might be married off.'_

* * *

"Hey Inusabistu where do you think you're going, young man?" asked a small green toad demon as he ran after the young demon.

"Pip down Jaken, or you'll wake my sister," stated Inusabistu

"So what if I wake her, you're the one sneaking out and you have do as I say," growled the toad demon.

"Huh, yeah right, says you," said Inusabistu who was sitting on the window. With his hands in front of him and his legs out to the side how a dog would sit. His red kimono made him appear like a mini Inuyasha. Except that he didn't have dog ears and that he wore white samurai shoes his mother got him it was the same for his sister. _'That boy becomes more like his father every day,'_ thought Jaken. With that Inusabistu jumped from the window and on to the grass just over the porch lightly. He landed again in his former position before jumping higher and much further with ease. With that he was already at the bottom of the hill. In the distance with his keen hearing he could hear Jaken begging him to come back and about how his father and his uncle would kill him if he didn't. Inusabistu just smirked and disappeared into the night to find Kantaro.

* * *

Sango, Miroku and Kohaku had entered the room only to find it empty. They walked into a pitch black room that had a sky roof at the top revealing only the smallest amount of light enough to see a figure standing in the shadows. "Excuse me," said Miroku, "but we must discuss and important matter, it's quite urgent." Receiving no response Miroku pressed again, "excuse me but we don't have much time." Still receiving no answer he walked towards the figure who slowly walked towards them before stopping. Only half of her body was revealed to them. The woman had red pant kimono and white socks with sandals. She wore armour that fell just to her mid-thigh.

"Hold on Miroku," Sango said, "something doesn't appear quite right." Sango eyed the being in front of them only to find that she walked out into the light.

Everyone's eyes were wide and happy, "Kagome," they all said.

* * *

"What's taking them so long," said Inuyasha who was annoyed beyond compare. He shook his legs in irritation as he sat cross leg on the large boulder with Shippo.

"Calm down Inuyasha," said Shippo as he stroked Kiara. Since Shippo mentioned who Kohaku likes he noticed that Sesshomaru was in somewhat of any irritated mood and didn't say much. Everyone new that when he never said much or one word he was annoyed or mad. Except Rin's mother of course but now however was one of those exceptional moments Shippo thought as she saw the two of the talking.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru, is it?" inquired the black haired demoness as she looked over to the castle with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, didn't say much just growled slightly in his throat. If Maradiza was wasn't a dog demon as well she would have thought he didn't care. "So tell me why you're in such a mood?"

"That is none of your concern,"

"Matter of fact it is, my concern, since you seem to be hung over that Kohaku fellow falling for my daughter," she said with a smile as she place her left arm under her right elbow and placed hand under her face and looked over to him while shifting her weight. Sesshomaru noticed her sudden demand on information and looked down at her. "Come on you can tell me," she pressed.

"What do you want to know?" asked Sesshomaru after he sighed at her persistent curiosity. However, he knew she was right she did have a right to know.

* * *

"Sango, Miroku, stand back," said Kohaku. Sango and Miroku turned away from him and turned back to Kagome who grabbed an arrow from out of her quiver and placed in the string bow. "She's going to fire." Miroku, Sango and Kohaku move out of her aim of fire every time she fired. As they manoeuvred Miroku noticed that there was a jewel behind her.

"Sango, Kohaku I found the Celestial Jewel,"

"Where?" they asked.

"Behind Kagome," said Miroku as he pointed behind Kagome's form.

* * *

"Damn it, I can't take it anymore," said Inuyasha as he rose from his sitting position on the boulder and jumped down. He walked towards Sesshomaru and Maradiza. "Where are they?" asked Inuyasha as he walked to stand beside Maradiza.

"Right there," said Maradiza. Inuyasha followed Maradiza's gaze and saw Miroku, Sango and Kohaku running out of the wall of the castle. Sango threw her Hirakotsu and hit the castle wall gate. Causing the top of the wall to cave in resulting in no entrance to and from the castle. Kohaku, Miroku and Sango ran across the swinging bridge without a second glance. They made it past the pentagram and ran in front of Sesshomaru, Maradiza and Inuyasha.

"Are you guys alright?" asked the long haired tall fox demon as he ran over towards everyone with Kiara. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku looked at each other with one thought, _'Let's not tell.'_ Sango, Miroku and Kohaku looked exhausted. They had a few scratches here and there among their faces however, their clothes weren't ruined.

"Fine," they all said in unison.

"Do you have the jewel?" asked Sesshomaru. Who stared at Sango with a stoic expression. Sango looked at Sesshomaru and nodded. "Good, then we'll leave." With that he turned his heel and walked away from the castle and down the mountain. Followed by Inuyasha, Maradiza and Shippo.

"Let's not tell since we don't want Inuyasha to worry," Sango said looking at Miroku and Kohaku.

"Worry about what?" asked Inuyasha who obviously heard what Sango said even though he was at least five hundred meters away.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," said Miroku who ran up after his hanyou friend followed by Kohaku and Sango. With the celestial jewel in hand, it vibrated and glowed whenever they became close to the Eastern boarders. Sango told everyone that they should head east because Sango believed that it was reacting to Kagome's barrier. Everyone agreed and began to head east.

* * *

"Hey, Kantaro, Kantaro," said a small male voice. Kantaro rose from is futon and went to his window. To see Inusabistu there.

"Inusabistu what's up?" said the ten year old as he rubbed his eyes and yawned he wondered what the time was and figured that it was early. "You know it's quite early," he said as he yawned only to have Inusabistu cover his nose and back away from him. Kantaro looked at the demon dog blinking. "What's up?"

"Your breath reeks," said Inusabistu who was coughing. Due to his sensitive nose like his father, he became almost sick at the smell. Inusabistu covered his nose with his sleeve. His kimono was identical to his father's but not to his sisters. His sister wore a hakama but it was the same design as his mothers. Where the hakama at the bottom of the ankles were flared.

"Hey don't complain about my breath when you woke me," growled the boy as he saw Inusabistu under the moon with his sleeve covering his nose.

"Whatever, just get dressed and meet me by the lake," said Inusabistu as he turned jumped from the ground and on top of hut next to Sango's and Miroku's before disappearing into the darkness.

"That Inusabistu," said Kantaro as he yawned and prepared to get ready.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru_'

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The rescue**

It's been a week since the gang left the holy mountain. They follow Sango as she led the way, with the celestial crystal. The closer and closer, the gang got to the spiritual barrier. The more and more Sesshomaru grew impatient. It's been two weeks since, his Rin has been taken and he worried more than before. _'I couldn't live with myself if I lost her,'_ he thought as he followed Sango through an overgrowth of vines. _'The sooner we find the sooner I can slaughter those worthless demons,'_ thought the Inudaiyoukai. Finally noticing the vines lowering in thickness. The group came out to see a large castle in the centre of a creator. Dark clouds and a storm hovered above the blue barrier. "We found it," said Sango in a neutral tone. This pulled Sesshomaru out of his train of thought. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area, _'it's faint but I smell her and Kagome,'_ he thought. Without a second glance back to the group, Sesshomaru took off flying towards the castle followed by Maradiza who flew alongside. Inuyasha growled his brother only to be ignored. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and mounted on Kiara while Shippo transformed into a fox. His feet had blue flames around it while his fur was the same colour as his hair. He had blue flames round his neck and noticed Inuyasha and Kohaku staring.

"Are you just going to stand there or hop on?" asked Shippo whose mouth didn't move. In this form Inuyasha and Kohaku agreed that he did look fearsome. He was large, and appeared quite powerful.

"What happened to the balloon thing you used to transform into?" asked Inuyasha who folded his arms having his sleeves meet.

"Ah, that was an underdeveloped version of fox magic," said Shippo annoyed, "are you getting on or not?" Without a second comment, Inuyasha jumped on after Kohaku. Shippo led the two to the barrier following Sesshomaru and Kiara. As they came to the barrier, "Inuyasha," Shippo said.

"On it," with that Inuyasha stood up on Shippo unsheathed his Tetseiga and brought forth the Red Tetseiga. He jumped off Shippo and began to cut the barrier before allowing himself to fall. Shippo flew under him and caught him with height to spare, "nice catch Shippo."

* * *

"Well looks like your friends are here," said Ichiro as he said in his throne. "Why don't you and the girls go and greet them," he said with a laugh and watch the priestess and two women who looked identical with no eyes. "This is going to be interesting," he said as he rose from his seat and walked out of the throne room. His long green hair fell down his back as he walked his eyes were blue. He had four purple marks across his face like Sesshomaru. However, his lids were a shade of green like his hair. He wore a blue kimono with gold squares on it. He had armour around his torso and on his shoulder. He carried three swords two on his left and one on his back. He wore a black hakama and black shoes.

He walked from the throne room down a hall past his quarters and into the quarters of his captivated love. As he opened the door. The two woman with black hair and sockets for eyes stood on each side of the door. Their ears moved at the sound of the door opening. They turned to see their lord greeted him and bowed. He walked from the two women and over to the young demoness who laid in the bed. He stroked her soft cheek lightly and admired the same marks he had but saw that it was blue and not purple. She was from a different part of the land and he couldn't help but smile. He slowly took in every detail of her appearance. From her straight fringe that came down just below brows. Her lids that were red as blood that stood out against her long curled lashes. Her face was a light as the moon and her lips were as red as blood. He couldn't help but fall for such a beauty. "Tell me," he said as he stroked her thin long straight black hair, "do you believe in love at first sight?"

"My Lord," said the women standing by the door.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"When do you intend to take her as your mate?" they both asked as they tilted their head.

"I intend to take her when she wakes," he said.

"My Lord, she's already woke," they said. The Lord didn't say anything and looked over to her from where he sat on the bed by her.

"She already woke?" he asked as he looked at the women. They both nodded and he pressed, "than why is she a sleep?"

"She's not in a sleep, my Lord, she's in an induced trance," they said. One continued to speak while the other did, "she intended to leave while you were absent," said one.

"We couldn't allow her to just walk out on us, when she is to be our Lady," said the other.

"Smart move girls, after all that trouble I went to have her," he said as he lent down close to her hear and whispered, "you disappeared a human and came back a demon." He said as he took in her scent, "now you're more than worthy to rule by my side. Before you do however, I believe that it's best for you to forget about your past and to only remember and know me as your Lord, your mate and your husband." With that he pressed his lips down on hers gently but long enough to ensure that he wiped her memory. "When you wake you will not remember anyone you knew before, you will only know and remember me. Unless another daiyoukai can undo what I've just done then there is no way I can lose you."

* * *

Sesshomaru led the gang into the castle and killed many soldiers surrounding it. His mother in law to be was enjoying killing the bastards that took off with her daughter. She was quite merciless. "Sesshomaru, go on a head I'll take care of these pests," she said as she turned her back. Up until this point, she was only using her strength, whip and energy blades not once did she touch her sword. Sesshomaru was impressed and saw that she was quite powerful. He was pleased to know that his mate and wife to be would be more than capable of protecting his young. "Go get my daughter." With that she charged towards the large group of demons that headed towards them with weapons and armour. He smiled small enough for anyone to notice but then the smile was gone as he turned his heel and ran. _'She's near I smell her,'_ he thought as he forced open the castle doors by using his poison blades. _'No one takes what's mine and gets away with it,'_ he thought as he growled at the sight of more demons. He swung he's whip only to have all of them disintegrate.

* * *

"Where's Sesshomaru and Maradiza?" asked Shippo in his fox form. He smelt that they were no longer leading the group.

"I think we were separated," said Sango as she came beside Shippo on Kiara.

"Indeed," Said Miroku. "However, the fact still remains the same, we need to find Kagome." Inuyasha nodded as he sat behind Kohaku on Shippo, _'no matter what Kagome I will find you.'_ Inuyasha's thoughts stopped as a sacred arrow was shot between him and Kohaku. Inuyasha turned at the direction from where the arrow was released and saw his mate, his wife, his love.

"Ka-, Ka-, Kagome," he said as he jumped off Shippo and landed on top of a roof. He ran down towards where Kagome was only to find that she released another sacred arrow. Inuyasha stared in disbelief. _'Is she really trying to kill me,'_ he thought. He growled and yelled at his wife, "Kagome, you intend on betraying me?" asked Inuyasha who unsheathed his Tetseiga and pointed it straight at Kagome. _'Oh Inuyasha,'_ thought Miroku who looked at his wife who was thinking the same thing_, 'please, Kagome don't allow yourself to kill Inuyasha, please. You have to fight it.'_

"Sango, Kohaku, Shippo," said Miroku. "We have to keep the other demons at bay while Inuyasha deals with Kagome." Everyone nodded, Shippo and Kiara flew in opposite directions. "Sango," said Miroku, "I don't have my wind tunnel so I may not be of much use."

Sango shock her head and smiled at him, "don't forget I trained you, not just that you fought countless demons without your wind tunnel. You're strong Miroku. Don't think otherwise." Miroku just smiled at his wife and nodded, _'how did I become so lucky?'_ he thought. As Kiara landed Miroku and Sango jumped off and attacked the extensive number of demons. Sango though her hirakotsu countless times while Miroku swung his staff so much that his arms began to hurt. Kiara was also growing wary. "There's so much of them," said Sango, "hirakotsu." Miroku and Sango had no idea how long they were fighting for but agreed that it was a very long time since when they arrived it was mid-afternoon and now it was early morning. The sun began to rise. In the distance she could see Kohaku with his sword and weapons. He kicked punched and blocked innumerable times only to find that he was becoming tired. Shippo on the other hand received serious Injuries but still continued to fight. Shippo slayed many and this impressed Sango however she looked over to Inuyasha and saw that he too was badly beaten. His kimono torn and one of his sleeves were removed complete revealing the number of cuts he received. "Inuyasha," said Sango, Inuyasha acknowledged her but didn't turn away from Kagome. "The demons are endless we need to find the source."

"I just can't leave Kagome,"

"I believe whatever is controlling Kagome will be the source of these endless demons," said Sango though her protective mask, "anyway, you're better off finding the demon's Lord since you're having a hard time with Kagome."

"Shut up," was all Inuyasha said.

"I know it frustrates you but you have to trust me," said Sango as she through her hidikots and caught it again, "she's a priestess and you a half demon, regardless of your human blood your demonic side won't win against her." This infuriated Inuyasha, to the point that he was madder than before. He growled and dogged Kagome's next arrow. _'It pains me to see Kagome like this too, Inuyasha,'_ though Sango as she attempted to take Inuyasha position.

"Fine, you take her than," said Inuyasha as he jumped out of her aim and on to the roof and headed to the centre of the palace. _'Whoever is controlling her must be at the centre of this, literally,'_ he thought as he smashed his way through the roof of one of the rooms and came into view of a number of demons who were on their way to the court yard, they turned to see him and launched themselves at him. "You bastards are going to pay for this," said Inuyasha as he released his wind scare.

* * *

Sesshomaru danced elegantly as he sliced and diced many demons that dare attack him. Some appeared to be human but knew that it couldn't be. He followed Rin's scent since that was his only interest. He knew that his brother would be searching for her and left that to him. Picking up the scent of her more strongly he noted someone else's scent and he growled releasing his fury. He grew tired of these endless low breeds he released ran past all of the demons, dodging all of them swiftly before turning around to see that they were all in close quarters with one another and bound to be touching. He released his Baksusaiga. Then left taking off in the direction of Rin's scent. He went down many corridors and past many rooms but paid them no mind. He finally came to a room elaborately designed and stopped. He turned a smelt the air. _'This is it,'_ the thought to himself as he pushed open the door. As he did two katanas came at him he jumped back in surprise. To see that they were women. He didn't care what sex they were but if they pointed a sword at him and kidnapped his Rin he wouldn't hold back.

"No man shall enter only our Lord," they both said.

"Our Lord?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Tell me whom is this, Lord of yours?"

"That is none of your concern," they said. Sesshomaru knowing that he won't get more released his poison blades in their direction and killed them instantly. He ran past them only to find the room empty. With that he calmed himself. Seeing Rin on the bed motionless he walked over to her. He saw how pale she look under the single light and felt his heart speed up. _'Only you can do this to me,'_ he thought as he walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down at her side. He saw that she was in a different kimono, it wasn't the kimono that he brought for her or it wasn't the kimono that she wore. _'How dare they touch her, I'll kill this Lord who took, Rin.'_

"Rin," said Sesshomaru, "you're safe now, wake up." Hearing no movement he tried again, "Rin," he said this time more anxious. She was alive he knew that much but why she couldn't wake up was a puzzle to him. He place his clawed hand gently on the side of her face, the same side he did when she was revived back by his mother. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the memory. _'It's been a long time,'_ he thought, _'however, I refuse to lose you, Rin. Otherwise if I do, I can't get you back.'_ With that thought he realised that, if she were to die he can't revive her with the Tensega and if she were to be married off to Kohaku or mated off to another demon he wouldn't be able to have her by his side or at his home. _'Oh Rin, I never knew how easily I could lose you," _he thought as he took in her fragile features as he remembered his mother's words, _'__Tensega is a sword for healing, only a person who values life and possess a compassionate heart may wield such a weapon and use its power to bury their enemies. That is the requirement for any who wish to be worthy of Tensega a sword that can save lives and condemn others,'_ he thought before saying, "that's what you said mother."

"Get away from her," said a man at the door. Sesshomaru turned to see who it was. Sesshomaru rose from the bed and turned around to see the man, "how dare you touch her."

"And just, who are you," said Sesshomaru dangerously.

"I'm Lord Ichiro, the Lord of this castle," he said proudly but stared at Sesshomaru. "I own everything and everyone in this castle and what you just touched was mine. I refuse to tolerate such negligence," said the green haired Lord as he unsheathed his sword and headed towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Baksusaiga and blocked his parry.

"She is not yours," growled Sesshomaru. As he forced him back. The two blades touched again and again. Ichiro swung his blade across Sesshomaru's chest only to have Sesshomaru duck. Ichiro brought the sword down and missed. Sesshomaru dodged his attack only to have his blade land close to Rin's face. It landed on the head of the bed locking itself into bed. "You should learn to be more careful," said Sesshomaru as he swung his blade. It was blocked by Ichiro's who managed to remove it. He jumped high in the air and flipped over Sesshomaru. Landing on the other side.

"You're absolutely right, I need my mate to be in perfect condition when she delivers my heir," he said with a smile. Sesshomaru glared at him and launched himself at the green haired lord. He swung his sword so hard several times slowly forcing Ichiro to be forced back. "My where did you get this sudden strength from?" he asked before adding while dodging Sesshomaru's last attack, "are you mad?"

"How I feel is not of your concern," said the stoic silver haired Lord.

"Oh you're absolutely right," he said as he swung his blade yet again. "But you still can't have her," said the Lord who smiled at him as they clashed. Sesshomaru was surprised by that remark. "Even if you do manage to take her from here she won't know who you are," he said before parrying and blocking, "she won't even remember who you are," he said seeing the reaction on Sesshomaru's face he laughed. "So, I see she stole your heart too," stated the green haired Lord only to be interrupted by the voice.

"Sesshomaru," said the hanyou.

"What are you doing here? Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru as he forced Ichiro back.

"I'm here the same reason you are, to get my woman back," he yelled and joined Sesshomaru in attacking Ichiro.

"She is not his," said the Lord.

"That maybe true but she's not yours either," said Sesshomaru as he and Inuyasha continually attacked him.

"What did you do to Kagome," demanded Inuyasha.

"Easy, I made her my puppet I wiped her memory the same why I wiped Rin's," he said as he blocked both of their on coming attacks before adding, "you know I really don't like that name Rin, I think I'll call her Sakura. After all it's only fitting for such a beauty."

"What did you do to Rin," Sesshomaru demanded as he missed Ichiro only to have Inuyasha attack him. This made him mad.

"I told you I made her forget," he said with a smile.

"How?" said both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who attacked their opponent at the same time.

With that Ichiro smiled and said, "with a kiss."

* * *

"Sango, Miroku," called Kohaku, "I'm going after Rin. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are taking their time." With that Kohaku ran in the direction Inuyasha did except he didn't jump on the roof.

"Kohaku," called Sango and Miroku. Not seeing him turn around, "Kohaku," called Sango one more time before he disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued to fight Ichiro their tempers grew considerably and Sesshomaru was close to turning into this true form but he knew he couldn't not with Rin present. He couldn't risk losing her. Inuyasha's eyes were red and so was Sesshomaru's. However they continued to fight when suddenly the man was disarmed. Sesshomaru pointed his sword to his throat. Inuyasha behind the disarmed man swung his sword through his waist. While Sesshomaru unleashed his Baksusaiga he cut him down vertically. They both watched as his body began to disappear.

"Rotten bastard," said Inuyasha as he sheathed his Tetseiga and saw the expression on his brother's face. "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru only stared at Rin, Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and placed a brotherly hand on his shoulder knowing that his brother would probably cut if off. However he didn't, "you know what has to be done." With that Inuyasha took off to find Kagome and kiss her out of the trance. Strange thing though is that Rin's trance was a lot stronger than Kagome's. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked over to Rin who laid peacefully in a destroyed environment. She glowed gracefully under the light and Sesshomaru's heart sped up. As he walked over towards Rin and sat down beside her as he did before. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her face. As he did he felt himself flush as he slowly moved down and gently placed his pale soft lips against hers. Instead of it being a short one like he hoped. It lingered and he kissed her more deeply feeling all of his emotions release in one single kiss. Drawing back he looked at her as his face was flushed and his breath was lost. He sat up from her. Within an instant she woke. Flattering her red lids and long lashes. She looked up to see Sesshomaru next to her and she smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin lovingly, the sound of her voice made his stomach turn with butterflies. The look she gave him made him so happy and content. He moved his hand and placed it by her face like he did before.

"Rin, you're safe now," he stated as he rose from the bed. Rin seeing him move from her suddenly felt sad. However, she still smiled up at him. Her saviour, her protector and guardian angel. Or in this case her guardian demon. Moving to the side of the bed Rin placed her legs over, seeing her Kimono rise a bit showing some of her pale legs Sesshomaru looked away as he saw Rin's face flush and turned slightly to give her some privacy. With her legs over the bed and her kimono down, Sesshomaru offered a hand to her to help her up. Reluctantly she accepted and smiled up at him. "Are you in pain?" he asked still holding on to her hand. She shook her head and he released her hand. The warmth of her lips and her skin lingered on his. Small amount of electricity ran through his body as he detached. He turned and walked towards the door, Rin without another word followed.

* * *

"Kagome," said Inuyasha as he sat beside her. Her lids and lashes suddenly fluttered. She woke and her chocolate eyes looked at Inuyasha with a smile. He picked up her hand and placed it near his face and nuzzled it gently, "Kagome, you're back," he said as a small tear escaped his eye. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were happy to see that Kagome had returned and didn't try to kill her husband and mate. Sango, Miroku and Shippo knew that it was rare for Inuyasha to express himself affectionately to an audience. So they kept quiet and hoped he didn't notice.

* * *

Kohaku noticed how all the demons began to vanish and ran towards the centre of the castle only to find Sesshomaru walking and behind him was Rin. The sight of her made him smile and he called, "Rin." This caught Sesshomaru's and Rin's attention. Kohaku ran towards them and to Rin.

"Kohaku," she said and ran past Sesshomaru and to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. They pulled back only to find that, Rin noticed that Kohaku had a cut on his face. "Kohaku, your face," said Rin with sad eyes and placed her hand near it only to have Kohaku stop it.

"Don't worry about me," he said as he looked down at her contently. Sesshomaru, just stood and watched the whole ordeal. He didn't feel mad that Rin was in the arms of Kohaku but he couldn't bring himself to be okay with it either. Sesshomaru remained as stoic as possible and walked past the two. "We should go," said Kohaku as he and Rin walked side by side behind Sesshomaru. Within a few minutes they met up with Rin's mother who when saw her daughter. Ran up to her and hugged her affectionately and asked if she was okay. She nodded and looked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a nod. Maradiza looked over at Kohaku and told him that he should do something about that cut and he just laughed and placed a hand behind the back of his head. Sesshomaru walked on a head followed by Kohaku, Rin and Maradiza.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Only just a dream **

Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru decided to stay in the village for a week or two just to make up for the whole abduction incident when it was Inusabistu's birthday. Inusabistu accepted his uncle's proposal and ran over to hug Rin. Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around the boy and told him that she was happy to see him. Inuyasha and Kagome were more than happy to be home only to find out that their son took off on Jaken. "Inusabistu, mister how many times have we told you not to run off on your sitters?"

"Father how can they be my sitters when they don't actually sit on me?" said Inusabistu, with that everyone laughed and Sesshomaru smiled. Jaken yelled at the young demon only to find that he was struck by Inusabistu's foot. The small toad demon yelled at him and cried to Lord Sesshomaru at why he didn't save him. Sesshomaru only looked to his nephew, who nodded at the sight of his beloved uncle. Sesshomaru turned his heel and walked away leaving behind a swollen headed Jaken and a laughing demoness.

"Rin," said a woman who appeared as Sesshomaru's silhouette disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Rin turned around to find her mother standing behind her. Rin still had much questions for her and began to ask them. However, she held up her hand to her daughter with that she was silenced. "Rin, my dearest daughter. I can't stay long I have to return to your father and brother,"

"I have a brother?" questioned Rin who made her mother laugh at the sound of her curious daughter.

"Yes, you do my child however, I want to ask you if you'll come with me," she said with a smile before becoming serious, "if you'll come back home to our land, to our home. I do expect an answer my dearest and I will accept whatever decision you make. It's just it's been so long, we missed having you and bubbly nature around. Your father for years feared that you were killed when the bandits kill the family you grew to love and know." Rin was stunned by the question and looked around to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Inusabistu and Mizuki watching her contently but sadly. They really didn't want to see her leave and they loved having her around especially Inusabistu even though he would play with her like Mizuki and the other village children. Her mother seeing Rin's sad expression picked up her daughters hand and stroked it gently. She rose one of her hands and gently touched Rin's face. "You don't have to say it my child, it's written all over your face."

"It is?" said Rin as she looked into her mother eyes, "mother, I remember some parts about my past. I remember seeing you, father and I think my brother around me. I remember father taking me and my brother out into the forest to teach us how to use our demonic abilities. I remember so much and it was all back the minute I smelt your scent," she said as she burrowed into her mother's wrist. As Rin continued tears became to form, "I remember father in his true form as he sat allowing me to sleep on his fur, I remember playing in a lake with my big brother and I remember returning home to our large beautiful palace. Mother, I know I haven't been home for years and things might have changed but I still remember yours, fathers and my brother's scent. I remember where I grew up until I was five. Also I remember you and father sitting down with me and brother telling us about how we had to leave for our own safety-," Rin's tears fell down her face as she began to choke on her words, "—and I remember-," she began but then cried uncontrollably and jumped into her mother's arms.

"There, there, my child it's okay, I know how you remembered the invasion on our home," she said as she stroked her daughters hair and hummed in her throat to calm down her daughter. "Even though many of our servant and warriors were killed, we, our family still survived." Rin eventually calmed down as she felt a familiar sensation of her mother purring gently. When she was young and when she would fall over, or be scared from thunder storms or worry when her father left to battle other demons. Her mother would always gently hum as she held her close the vibrations often radiated throughout her small frame and made Rin's heart and mind slow down.

"Mother if it's not too much to ask?"

"What is it?"

"I want, you to allow me to stay by Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she looked into her mother's eyes, "I want to see my friends and I want to see the family I've come to love," she said as she looked over to Inuyasha, Kagome, Mizuki and Inusabistu.

"He does mean a lot to you? Doesn't he?" asked her mother as she tilted her chin. Her golden eyes searching for her daughter's hidden truth. "Do you love him, my child?"

Inuyasha could hear the conversation no doubt and so could his children. He wanted to know as well. He wanted to know, who Rin's heart belonged to. He knew both Sesshomaru and Kohaku loved and protected her. He looked down at his children to see that they weren't appalled like they would be whenever it came to the term, _'love'_ and smiled to himself. _'They want to know to,'_ thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed Jaken behind Rin who appeared to be definitely ears dropping, however, he gave a look as if he's expecting something, _'so that little imp is thinking the same thing too.'_ Inuyasha looked back over to Rin as she asked her question, "love who, mother?"

"The Lord of the West," said her mother as she looked into her gold orbs of surprise. She knew that her daughter was surprised by the question but she could help but feel sorry for Kohaku at the same time. She saw her daughters face flush and she smiled adorningly at her only daughter. She nodded, however her mother wanted more and so did Inuyasha and his children so she pressed, "I want to hear it my child from your mouth, if you trust and love Sesshomaru I want to hear it. My child you must give me some closure if I'm going to leave you with him."

"Mother you can trust Lord Sesshomaru, he won't hurt me," she said as she pressed, "he provides for and protects me. Whenever, I'm in danger he always comes for me. If I feel unsafe he always tells me that everything will be alright because he knows that he won't let anyone hurt, defile or downgrade me." This caught Inuyasha and the children's attention. Mizuki and Inusabistu looked at each other with concern. She hasn't said what they wanted to hear.

"And?" questioned her mother in a neutral tone

"And, I love him mother," said Rin as her face turned as red as Inuyasha's kimono. Knowing her mother, she would get whatever she intended to get out of her daughter. She was always good with interrogations.

"How?"

"I love him," she said before continuing, "I love him the way you love father, the way Kagome loves Inuyasha, I love him the way a woman loves a man. I love him as a man, mother." Rin could not believe what just came out of her mouth. Her mother smiled at her and hugged her close. She expected to be scolded for such a bold move. However was not. Her mother said that's exactly what she wanted to hear, in her ear. Rin hearing the commotion from the hut. Saw the children jump up and down with joy. While Inuyasha, smiled a loving, pleasing smile towards her. She heard Kagome ask Inuyasha why the children were so happy. He told his wife it was because she loves Sesshomaru. _'Talk about no privacy,'_ thought Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru, sat in a tree far enough for no one to notice but for enough for him to overhear the conversation that Rin just had with her mother. He could hear how Mizuki and Inusabistu happily called Rin aunty. While he heard his sister and brother talk about how they knew it was bound to happen. The sound of that made Sesshomaru happy. There were times that crossed his mind if he was too old for Rin and if she only thought of him as a father or a brother figure. However, it wasn't all that close to Rin when she was young for him to be a father figure let alone a brother figure. "I love you too, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered as he looked up at the moon that hung in the air. It was sunset and the stars twinkled happily. "What I wouldn't do for you," he said quietly as he began to meditate.

* * *

"Hey master Jaken," said Rin as she walked through the forest to search for the toad demon. Since it was time to go. She said her good byes to the gang and to Kohaku especially who said that he couldn't wait until she came again. She smiled at the memory. _'I'll miss you Kohaku,'_ she thought as she wondered the forest. "Master Jaken," she said again. From behind her she heard the bushes shake she turned and prepared for whatever demon only to smell a familiar scent and saw Jaken fall out of the bush. Rin squatted down and patted the imp's head, "there, there Master Jaken it's alright," she said motherly. Jaken jumped up at her so called _'insinuation'_ as he called it. Rin rolled her eyes and rose walking back over to Sesshomaru who waited for them back in the village. _'I wonder if I can ever tell Lord Sesshomaru how I feel,'_ she thought as she heard Jaken behind her being as rowdy and loud as usual. It had been two weeks since her mother's departure. Rin noticed that her mother and Sesshomaru seemed to get along quite well this made Rin happy. She hoped that Sesshomaru would be able to get along with her over protective father. _'Maybe mother might smooth things out.'_

* * *

Rin made her way back to the village and saw Sesshomaru with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru remained impassive as ever. She brought herself back to that thought about how she could tell him how she felt since he always appeared so unwelcoming. Rin sighed at the idea and this caught Sesshomaru's attention. "Rin, is everything alright," as he grabbed a hold of Ah-Un's reins and turned towards her. Rin nodded and approached him, "where's Jaken?"

"I'm here my Lord," said the toad demon as he came out of the forest holding the staff of two heads. Rin noticed how she was a lot closer physically to Sesshomaru then she has ever been before as a woman. She could see the close details of his armour and his pelt. Sesshomaru noticed her stare and stared down at her, "Mi Lord-," Jaken cut himself off as he noticed how Sesshomaru and Rin acted. He couldn't help but feel happy for his master. He turned his gaze to the village only to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and their children watching the scene. Jaken wanted to yell at them to go away but he kept his mouth quite. Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to mount Ah-Un, she did with help from Sesshomaru who held his hand out to her for her to balance on. Jaken looked back at the audience and saw that they were as happy as he was. _'Now the only thing that's left is Kohaku,'_ thought the imp. With that they left as Rin waved goodbye to her friends who wished her a safe journey home. _'Home,'_ she thought, _'Sesshomaru's home is… my home,'_ she smiled.

* * *

It had been a short journey and Rin found herself back at the palace. She noticed, that during the whole journey Sesshomaru didn't leave her side. She was happy, however, she wondered why he was acting somewhat protective of her lately and caring. She wanted to push it aside but something deep down told her not to. It told her to embrace her Lord's wish. As they made it back to the palace. Rin noticed how the servants came to greet them however, this time it wasn't Izuma who greeted them the first time. Instead it was another woman and she glared at Rin and Rin glared back. _'Not another concubine, I didn't like the first one and I know I'm not going to like this one,'_ she thought. Sesshomaru noticed how Rin glared back at the concubine standing in front of them and this made Sesshomaru feel somewhat happy. He didn't stand in front of her this time because she showed him that she was more than capable of protecting herself. However, he still protected her. Sesshomaru looked over at the concubine in a blue simple kimono. It wasn't of fine material Rin noticed. As they entered inside the concubine continued to stare at them and glare at Rin. Rin noticing this turned around and stuck her tone out. The concubine was shock and she flushed red with anger. _'You wait woman, I'll have Lord Sesshomaru tonight and when I do he'll forget all about you,'_ thought the concubine with a smile.

Rin left with her hand maids and made it back to her room. Sesshomaru walked to his study with Jaken behind him, "Jaken," said Sesshomaru as he stared straight ahead.

"Yes, Mi Lord," said Jaken who was surprised by his sudden tone of voice. It was quite deep and dangerous and Jaken thought his lord wanted his head.

"Set up guard around Rin's room, no one in or out without my knowledge. Also, Rin and her handmaids are to be guarded at all times but they must keep their distance. I will not allow Rin to worry herself," said Sesshomaru as he walked towards two guards outside his study who tapped their staffs on the ground twice to announce on the other side that their Lord was present. The doors opened and Sesshomaru followed by Jaken walked in.

"Of course mi Lord, right away," said Jaken as he left and headed towards the head of security. Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and sat down. He began to review his scrolls when he saw a letter sealed in a prestigious family crest. _'I wonder who this could be from,'_ thought Sesshomaru as reached for the letter. He turned it to the front and than to the back. It had no other information on it rather than _'Lord Sesshomaru.'_ Sesshomaru using his claw gracefully slit the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was written in an unfamiliar hand but had a very familiar scent. _'Maradiza,'_ he thought.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I'm writing to you today because I and my husband have accepted Rin's decision to stay with you. We trust that you will protect her and provide for her if necessary. However, if any harm comes to our daughter. We will demand for her to return home. Also, I wrote to you for another reason. One reason being, that my land and your land have no diplomatic alliance so I would propose a treaty that I have spoken to my husband about. He agrees to the proposal of our two kingdoms being aliened by a marriage between the two. _

_I recall quite clearly your confession of your feelings for my daughter and would do anything to protect her. My daughter as I assure you feels the same way, however, I require a reply from this request soon. Since, my husband and I will travel to the continent to extend our boarders. You would wonder why I'm going with my husband and not looking after the kingdom. For such a question, I left my son as the answer. _

_If our proposal is accepted you will have our eternal protection and loyalty. Trade between our lands will be initiated and you will be allowed to make other alliances with other nations. However, I trust that it won't by marriage or mating wise. After all, we aren't allowing you to have our daughter for nothing. Now Sesshomaru, it is up to you to figure out what it is for you to do. We have already sent another letter for our daughter, to inform her about our proposal and if she doesn't feel she will marry you than it's her decision. However, I trust you will not pressure her on such a decision. If all goes well and according than my husband and I grant you our blessing for intended your marriage, mate and producible heir. _

_Sincerely yours;_

_Empress Maradiza of Yokohima _

With that Sesshomaru placed the letter down and looked back at it. He didn't necessarily need to re-read it since his memory was exceptional. However, he couldn't bring himself to believe that he had Rin's parents blessing to take her as his bride and mate. A smile fell upon his face that he didn't decide to hide. _'Looks, like I'll have someone to protect after all. Father,'_ he thought as he rose from his seat and walked over to the window and saw the full moon high in the sky. Sesshomaru thought about the land of Yokohima and noted that it was the second largest land in all of Japan. Ruled by a pure blooded royal family. _'So Rin is royalty,'_ he thought. As he allowed his mind to continue to reflect on what he learnt about the family. There was a massacre on the land as a result from a demon serpent. The royal family had two heirs; one daughter and one son. The son as he recalled was the oldest of the two by two hundred years. Sesshomaru dug around, trying to remember his name _'Shoutaruo, that's right Lord Shoutaruo of Yokohima.'_ Finally finding the son's name, his sister's name jumped into his head _'Rinazika.'_

"Master Jaken?" asked Rin curiously as she sat on a chair in the library. She held a book about Inudaiyoukai and their history. Her two hand maids stood behind her ready it she required any assistance. Jaken walked into the chamber with two soldiers. _'What's all this about?'_

"Rin," said Jaken with that Rin's head looked from the men and to him before he continued, "these men are to be your body guards," Rin was about to retaliate however, Jaken new the look in her eyes and held up his hand surprisingly composed, "this is not something to argue against, Lord Sesshomaru ordered for their presence and as such I delivered them and you are to accept his kindness young lady." Rin was surprised at how the term _'lady'_ rolled of his tongue, it wasn't distasteful but was rather respecting. _'Does Jaken, finally consider me to be a lady in his eyes,'_ thought Rin as she kept quiet and rose. Rin wore a fine red, gold and white kimono that fell gracefully to the floor behind her. Her hands fell in front of her as the sleeves of her kimono became one. "You are took accept and allow the presence of these three warriors."

"But Master Jaken there's only two," said Rin as she pointed to the men towering behind him. She saw they were demons as well but were not of noble background. Both of their hair was black and their eyes were red. So were the lids of their eyes. Their hair was long and thick, it was a long as Lord Sesshomaru's she noticed and they both had fringes like his. Except she noticed that they had bang coming down from behind their fringes like Inuyasha and this fell down to their waist. She wondered why the look familiar. They wore red and white kimonos with armour on top covering their central body while his shoes where black. While each carried a sword at the waist. She looked around to find the other before Jaken pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Rin the third one is to remain outside, since he is the strongest of the three," said Jaken as he crossed his small arms and carried the staff of two heads. "However, since you haven't met I'll allow him to meet you, Akihito, you may enter," said Jaken as he turned over his shoulder. Rin saw a man as tall as Lord Sesshomaru walk in his hair was black and fell down to his ankles. He carried two swords at the waist of his armoured central core. His kimono was white with a few red small flowers like Lord Sesshomaru's over his kimono. His hakama was white while his obi tails fell down to his with gold and red lining. He appeared to be of nobility Rin thought as he had two striped same coloured marks as hers but one on each side. His eyes were as sharp as Lord Sesshomaru's and appeared deadly with their red colour. His lids were a gold colour she noted. "Rin this is Akihito," said Jaken proudly. Rin greeted him elegantly and turned to greet the other two men who returned her greeting. "Now those two behind Akihito, is Ryuka and Ryu there twins so that would explain why they look identical. When I first met them I found it rather hard to figure out the difference between the two. So a piece of advice for your Rin is that Ryu has the opposite personality to Ryuka."

"Really," she said as she gazed at one before the other long enough for her to notice how their faces flushed.

"Rin, don't stare it's rude and you're making them uncomfortable," stated Jaken frantically. The hand maids behind her laughed as Jaken carried on. Rin sighed and smiled at Jaken.

"Thank you, Master Jaken, I'll happily accept the guards my Lord has left me," she said, with that Jaken stopped carrying on and just stared at her. He was surprised at how much she's grown into an actual woman and that she was acting like one to. Jaken closed his mouth that he hadn't noticed hung at her words. "Well that's… um, that's good Rin it's about time you learn to accept what my Lord willing gives you," he said. _'She said my Lord, as lovingly as I've ever heard her say it,'_ thought the small toad demon and he watched her, _'the look in her eyes that won't be noticed by those men, was adoring, was she adoring her, I mean our lord?'_ Jaken smiled at his thoughts only to have Rin pull him out.

"Master Jaken, don't stare it's rude," said Rin in a motherly tone and a finger that she at his direction as she spoke. Jaken taken back by her sudden change of tables felt his face sweat as he heard her dangerous tone. Everyone in the room giggled at Rin's mockery of Jaken. Jaken yelled at all of them to shut up while Rin smiled at him.

Jaken turned to the door before leaving adding one final comment, "I trust that you and your men will protect Rin with your lives, if any of you fail Lord Sesshomaru will have your heads on a stick. Rin don't be late for dinner," he said as he left. Rin laughed and smiled and turned to her and maids and asked if they heard that. They nodded in confirmation and she introduced her handmaids to her guards and introduced her guards to her handmaids. She noticed how the handmaids blushed at the sight of them. She laughed and all of them looked at her and wondered what was so funny. She apologised for interrupting them and didn't say what she was laughing about and thought to herself, _'looks like our little group ladies, has gotten bigger. I hope you girls don't get too distracted.'_

Sesshomaru sat down at the dinner table surrounded by his guards and servants as he waited for Rin to sit down. Sesshomaru for some unknown reason became nervous at the thought of what her mother said, _'if she doesn't feel she will marry you than it's her decision,' _he thought deeply about those words_, 'would she deny my hand in marriage, would deny me as her mate. I've wanted to marry and mate her for three years now. So of course I'm nervous that she would possibly reject me,'_ thought Sesshomaru as he sighed at idea of her denial. _'Like her mother said it's her choice and I will not deny her choice, even though she may deny mine.'_ With that last thought the doormen announced her arrival. Rin's guards walked in in front of her with Akihito in front of the twins. Followed by Rin and her two hand guards while two guards walked behind them, _'if you may not have my love, than that's acceptable but I refuse to lose you without an answer.'_

Rin and Sesshomaru sat at the table talking about their day when finally Rin brought up the word 'letter' this made Sesshomaru stop what he was eating. Rin spoke to him about a letter she had gotten from her mother about her being free to marry if she chose. "Did your mother mention a particular suitor?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, there was hardly nothing in the letter other than her allowing me to marry and mate if I so chose. Also that her and father would give their blessing to the man I intend to choose," she said as she picked up a glass of wine and drank it with poise. Sesshomaru however just watched her and wondered why her mother would not mention in the letter to her about him having their blessing. _'I wonder if her mother is giving me the ball in this field. Or she's just either another player,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched his potential mate, _'If she intends to play in this game than there should be more to that letter.'_ Sesshomaru was suddenly caught on his train of thought when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked at Rin who was red as a tomato and wondered why, "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, is everything alright? You've been staring at me for quite some time," said Rin as she looked over at Sesshomaru who was to her right at the head of the table. Sesshomaru told her everything was alright and not to worry. With their last meal dinner was ended and the two rose from their seats and left the dining room. Sesshomaru walked Rin back to her room and she wondered what tomorrow would bring. Her guards and hand maids walked far back enough to give the two some privacy. As they made their way back to Rin's room, Rin said her good night and Sesshomaru did the same. He turned to the guards and ordered their position while told the handmaids to helped Rin prepare for bed.

* * *

Sesshomaru walking back to his room walked over to his bathroom and bathing area with his own hot spring and a small waterfall that was on the other side of a small bridge. Sesshomaru removed his kimono along with his armour and put on his cleansing kimono. With that he walked over to the waterfall and sat under it in a meditative form. He aimed to focus all of his demonic energy in one point in front of him in hopes for him to be able to create a defensive technique since he had so many offensive. He's been aiming to create defensive techniques for seven years now as he realised how important Rin was to him. Finally finished in the waterfall. He walked over to the hot spring and began to bathe, without his cleansing kimono of course. After he was done he grabbed his towel and wrapped around his waist and walked over to his wardrobe to find his sleeping kimono. After rubbing his hair frantically with the cloth he opened his wardrobe as he began to remove his towel only to find that another scent lingered in the room. He quickly turned to were the scent resinated from and looked to see his concubine in his bed naked. His sheets only wrapping her breasts and waist. "Well don't stop now I enjoy a little strip tease," she said purring at him.

"What brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to sleep with you, tonight," she said as she uncovered her pale form and crawled on all fours to the edge of the bed before lying on her stomach while kicking her legs and watched him. "Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to come and join me?" she asked as she made small circles with her dainty hand on his black silk covers. He removed his towel and put on his sleeping kimono and made his way to her. He sat down on the other side of the bed and look down at her. She rolled over to get closer to him as her frame was near his knee, "Well don't just sit there take me already," she pouted.

* * *

Once Rin was done in her bathroom and bid her maids a good night. She saw a letter on her dresser and walked to receive it. She opened up the letter to see, _'Rin, come to my room once your done I wish to speak with you.'_ Rin happy and hardly couldn't believe that it was her lords. It had his scent and as became happier than ever. She dressed quick in a simple night kimono and placed an over kimono on top and left the room.

* * *

"So what is it that you want?" asked Sesshomaru who was on top of her and looked down at his concubine. He didn't have feelings for her. Except he was quite surprised to see that she was so bold.

"Everything, my Lord,"

* * *

After turning down a few corridors, Rin finally made way to Sesshomaru's room and began to open the door.

* * *

Azura heard the handle of the door begin to open, _'so she's here,'_ she thought with a smile. Before the door open Azura quickly swapped positions and placed herself on top of him. He wasn't hard yet she knew however, she still could act. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru," she gasped and looked up to see a shocked Rin standing there. Sesshomaru looked up from Azura and followed her gaze.

* * *

As Rin entered the room she heard a woman in an aroused tone call out his name. Before Rin could stop herself she saw that woman. The concubine she saw when she returned to the palace and she was sitting on him. Rin looked down and saw a man with long silver hair looking at the woman before looking at her. "Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin in disbelief at what she was looking at. His face was hard to read. Rin felt her heart sink and her eyes begin to water. "I hate you," she whispered before she yelled it out louder and turned and ran out of the room. She cried all the way back to her room.

Finally before getting back into room her guards noticed her quick hurry and stopped her, "Lady Rin is everything alright?" asked Ryu as he looked down at her more closely before asking, "what happened, who did this to you?" Rin just shook her head and told them that she was just tired but the look on her face told them that it was more than that.

* * *

The next morning, Rin woke but she wasn't happy. _'How could he have done that, it's one thing to know that he sleeps with concubine and another to see it,'_ she thought as she cried in her hands. Rin's body began to shake, _'he knew I was coming and he -,"_ Rin's thoughts broke off when her handmaids walked in with a smile. Only to have it quickly drop, seeing the look on her face they ran to her side with a handkerchief at hand. Altria turned to Ryu and told him to keep guard outside with Ryuka and make sure no one comes in. Altria and Mizumi sat on the bed with her and held her hand as she told them what happened. They looked at each other with sad eyes and told her that she didn't have to leave the room today. That they would bring her breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks in between. _'Poor thing,'_ thought Altria who was sad to see her mistress in such pain. _'How dare he,'_ thought Mizumi, '_I don't care if he is a lord, no man has any right to do that to a beautiful woman such as Lady Rin.'_ After the story unfolded Altria and Mizumi went to the door and told the guards to come in after she made sure that Lady Rin was properly dressed.

"Lady Rin," said Akihito as he entered before Ryu and Ryuka. She looked up eyes red and puffy from crying. Even though the three of them only met her yesterday. They have seen her around the palace and saw how happy she was. It broke their hearts to see such a kind lady in tears. Without hesitation Ryu and Ryuka ran over to Rin and she looked up to see sad smiling faces to them. "If it makes you feel better Lady Rin, we won't leave your side," he said as he smiled down at her. Akihito sat in the library area of the room while Ryu and Ryuka sat with Rin on her bed telling her stories of where they came from and all of their funny adventures they had before they came here. They told her stories of how they met Akihito and said that he was like a grumpy old man. Akihito heard the whole story and protested, "hey I'm not a grumpy old man," he saw his lady laugh and comment and continued, "I'm a grumpy young man," he said with that everyone laughed including him. Rin was bought meals and snacks. Her handmaids sat with her and told her stories of how they came and it was quite humorous Rin found herself laughing at the idea of Altria dressed as a clown.

"Hey it was for my younger brother," she said as she began to laugh at the memory. She had missed breakfast, lunch and morning tea. However she still didn't starve because her handmaids always brought her food, wine and water. There was enough to feed an army and Rin could eat it all in her condition so she offered it to everyone, "are you sure my Lady?"

"Of course there's enough to feed us ten times over," she said with a smile as she offered them to take food that was brought on by table on wheels with four levels each with food and more food. There was wine, cheese, water, bread, grapes and meals cooked especially for her. Her and her group sat on the lounge with the food in front of a fire as they felt it was getting cold. They told stories and more stories until the mood was interrupted. There was a knock at the door and saw Jaken coming in. He marched over to Rin and the servants.

"Rin you haven't been to breakfast, lunch and you just missed dinner," said Jaken angry, "do you have an explanation for this." Jaken waved his staff at her before Rin rose and knocked the staff away gently not to hurt the small toad demon.

"Yes I do master Jaken," she said confidently yet stoically.

"Oh is that so, then what is it woman, spit it out," said Jaken who jumped up and down on the spot and yelled at the tall demoness in front of him.

"I don't want to see Lord Sesshomaru anymore," she said as she turned her back to him and folded her arms. Jaken's jaw dropped and so did everyone else's. They understood why she wouldn't want to see him, however, they couldn't believe what they heard.

"Come again, Rin," demanded Jaken.

"I said I don't want to see Lord Sesshomaru, anymore," she said as she turned back around to look at the little imp in the eyes, "and if you didn't hear me that time then I'll say it again. I don't want to see Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want nothing to do with that unforgiving Inudaiyoukai. Also, Jaken I couldn't care how many times you tell me I'm stupid or an idiot or how I don't understand but for the first time in my life. I understand perfectly what, that Lord Sesshomaru of yours, has done to me and I can never forgive him. Now, you leave my room and march your little hind back to your master and Lord and leave me, my maids and my guards alone and tell your Lord Sesshomaru that I don't ever want to see him or be near him again." Jaken was gobbed stopped at her words and it hurt the little toad demon to see that she was really hurt by whatever he's master had done. He hasn't even been told what happened, all he's been told is to ask Rin why she hasn't left her room all day.

"Rin," said a sad Jaken. He lowered his staff and temper and asked almost too quietly, "Rin, what happened, I never thought that I'll ever hear you say something like that. From what I could see, even from when you were small. You loved Lord Sesshomaru as do I. So when you say something like that, it makes me feel sad to the point where I'm scared because I know that I'll lose a good friend of mine even though I had to baby sit you every now and again but over time you became my ward, Rin. So if you don't want to tell me because of the way I treated you than I understand. I just thought it was something silly like you forgot or something." Rin looked at the little toad demon and saw a tear fall from his eye. She looked at everyone around her and they all nodded. She manoeuvred around the sofa and walked to the left of Jaken and knelt down and hugged him. "Rin?" question the little toad demon who fitted like a baby in her arms. He was so delicate and small she thought.

"If you want to know Jaken, then I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, okay," she said and he nodded in confirmation.

* * *

"What!" yelled the small toad demon as he jumped up from Rin's lap and landed on the floor in front of them. He swung his staff around and around and cursed Lord Sesshomaru, before crying, "I thought, Lord Sesshomaru, was everything but that… Mi Lord," he said as he began to pout. Altria knelt down by the toad demon and touched his head lightly. He looked up and saw her smile down at him. He jumped on her and cried. The room went silent as they heard the toad cry. Which suddenly stopped by a cold demanding voice.

"Rin," said a voice behind Rin she and Jaken was all too familiar. Rin rose and glared at him and he glared back. Rin's guards and her handmaids ran in front of her and protected her from the demon Lord knowing very well that they'll probably die.

"What do you want?" she said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him. She looked out the window near her fireplace that was opened by one of the guards.

"I want to talk," he said as he walked close he looked down to see Akihito's blade was unsheathed and pressed against his armour. Sesshomaru glared at him than walked away from the group before disappearing. He moved so fast grabbing Rin and jumping out of the window and heading off to a place far away from the palace.

"Ah what just happened?" asked Akihito as he noticed that the Lord was gone and turned around quickly when one of the handmaids screamed. "What!"

"Lady Rin's gone," said Altria.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru," cried Jaken.

* * *

"Let go of me," cried Rin angrily as she hit Sesshomaru countless times in the chest. She knew he was stronger than her but still she tried to resist. Finally landing, Sesshomaru's grip loosened and Rin broke free and ran as fast as she could and as far away as she could.

"Rin," he cried as he chased after her. Finally catching up to her he jumped over and when she moved to the right he went in front of her. In every direction she ran he was there blocking her exit. When finally she thought she could get away only to find that got a hold of her wrist and pulled her back into him. "Stop fighting me," he demanded.

"No, I won't stop fighting you," she said angrily looking up at him, "I will never stop fighting you for what you've done." Sesshomaru glared down at her and placed her firmly against him. "Let me go, you ungrateful demon," she hissed and he just pressed her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and began to purr. _'No,'_ she thought, _'you're not going to win.'_ She tried to fight him more and more but she felt herself weakening. Tears fell down her face as she felt her body calm. Not before long she lost the ability to fight him and became slack against his armour. "No," she said crying against. He slowly stroked her hair and continued to purr.

Ten minutes later after Sesshomaru knew she was calm he began to speak, "Rin," he said in a deep serious tone, "what happened last night," he began, "I mean about how I wrote you the letter to come to my room when my concubine was happily waiting," he said he felt Rin move to look up at him. He just stared into the clearing, his eyes were different than what Rin usually saw. His eyes were gentle and troubled. He was almost sorry she thought. "That was none of my doing," he said as he looked down at her, "she was there first, well before I could even notice."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean that, she somehow spiked my hot spring," he said hoping it didn't sound like an excuse, "when I left my hot spring I had no idea that she was on my bed," he said and continued, "she somehow, I don't know how, to explain it but she… managed to control me it was like I wasn't even myself. I sounded like myself and I acted like myself however I knew I wasn't myself. It was like I was watching me be with her."

"So you slept with her, not that it matters or anything," said Rin as she moved and turned away from him, "I'm mean it's only to be expected since that's why you got her,"

"No I didn't get her," he said annoyed. Rin turned back and around and raised her eye brow.

"Really?" she said curious, "then who?"

"Jaken," he said looking down at her.

"Jaken!" she repeated shocked.

"Before you get worked up again let me finished," he said as he tilted her chin back up at him, "this was three hundred years before you were even born and when Jaken and I first met. He said that when I had my empire up and running. He would line up concubines for me so I would know how to excite and pleasure my mate and wife," he said looking in her eyes, "that's the only reason they're here. Except…,"

"Except what?"

"Except that I haven't touched one for three years, we'll since you came to live with me," he said looking at her. She looked up at him wanting to believe him but she had to know for sure. He was still stoic as always and she couldn't quite find what to believe.

"You're not just saying that right?" she asked kind of skeptical.

"No I'm not, I mean it, why do you think Izuma attacked you and why do you think that Azura pretended to be at the point of climax when I wasn't even aroused," he said casually. As Rin heard the last word _'aroused'_ in that sentence her mind brought up images of him aroused in front of her for her and her face went red. Sesshomaru was talking about something else and noticed that Rin's mind was elsewhere. "Were you even listening to me?" he asked she shook her head as _'no,'_ he sighed, "honestly what am I going to do with you?"

"You could ship me off back to my mother," she said teasingly as she rose her hand and played with his silver hair. His hair danced gently between her fingers. He grabbed her hand as he refused and she was pressed closer to him and he told her he would rather die than have her shipped off anywhere. Rin stopped teasing him as he stared deeply in her eyes. She felt his hand at her waist and she flushed.

"Rin I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you," he said as he bushed her fringe lightly away. She noticed how her heat began to speed up and how her body became hot at his touch. She unconsciously pressed herself against him and Sesshomaru noticed this action as his own blood began to boil. He wanted to kiss her there and then but tried to hold back.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked in a small voice, so small that he had to tilt his head down to hear it come out of her mouth. He felt her breath on his jaw. His mind went blank as he reflect on how he first kissed her. He moved his face closer to hers and to his surprise she did the same. His lips were inches from hers. His grip became stronger as he feared to let her go. Without a second thought he pressed his lips against hers and felt himself shudder. He ran his hand up her lower back over her shoulder blade past her neck and to her head. Tangling his claws in her hair. They broke for air before pressing their lips again, this time Sesshomaru smothered her face against his. Their kiss deepened as he searched her mouth with his tongue, we're he was accepted without a second thought. Rin's mind was racing with questions, like was she really kissing him was she really awake. She didn't care just pressed herself closer to him as she could get. Feeling her breasts within her kimono being pinned against him. She didn't fight it. There kiss deepened more and more, as it did, he groaned in pleasure. Sesshomaru skilfully pulled at her obi to show her what he wanted. She felt herself being tugged closer to him. The two fell down on the grass and kissed passionately.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Question**

Rin woke in her bed with a massive head ache, as she woke she saw Sesshomaru, her handmaids, her guards and Jaken watching her with worried looks. "Why are you guys here?" she asked as she placed her hand on her head.

"Don't you remember?" asked Altria with a worried expression. She held her hands in front of her as the sleeves of her deep red kimono showed her holding her hands in a concerning manner.

"Remember what?" asked Rin now suddenly confused.

"You fainted after dinner and you've been asleep for three whole days," said Jaken as he swung his staff towards her with a worried expression. Rin rose slowly from the bed and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her from the foot of her bed. He appeared, she thought, to be deep in thought, this made her worry a little. _'What could possibly be on his mind?'_ she thought as she looked around to see that everything was the same. _'I can't remember the dream but if felt so real,' _thought Rin.

"I fainted?" she inquired in a wary tone as she looked down at Jaken by her bed.

"You mean, you don't remember that?" asked Mizumi as she walked to stand beside Altria who were on the right of her bed. Behind her she noticed Ryu and Ryuka, the twins. She turned her head to Jaken and saw Akihito behind Jaken who looked at her with an impassive expression. _'Why does my head seem to be uneven,'_ thought Rin, _'and it hurts.'_

"Rin," he head snapped up over to Sesshomaru who was standing at the foot of her bed and looking at her with an unreadable expression. Seeing that he caught Rin's attention he continued, "do you remember the dreams you may have had, while you were unconscious?" he asked in a neutral tone. Rin stopped and tried to recall the dream she just had that she swore it was real. She looked up at her lord and shook her head as in _'no.'_ She noticed how Sesshomaru seemed slightly annoyed with his brows narrowed still showing no expression. He turned and walked away from the group, followed by Jaken. As Sesshomaru left Rin's room and headed out external courtyard, through the inner walls and went down to the garden, he stopped under a tree and ignored Jaken's question as he was deep in thought, _'if Rin can't remember a dream or any dreams when she fainted. Nevertheless, it was more as though she suddenly lost consciousness. Meaning that her sudden collapse as she left the dinner table was no accident. Could it be that, Lord Ichiro's doing and if so, maybe he's still alive.'_ With that thought he walked through the garden and to the second inner walls finally coming to the external walls he walked out of the gates and into the forest.

"Mi Lord," Jaken cried as he slowly began to lose sight of his demon lord, "wait for me!" he howled as he ran after his soon to be lost lord into the settling spring fog.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome," asked a familiar female voice as she moved the bamboo drape out of the way and entered her friend's hut. The demon slayer walked in her pink white kimono with her green obi and apron wrap that fell down to her ankles. She removed her sandals and walked on the wooden floorboards as she entered the living room, she was soon met by Inuyasha who walked cross armed with his sleeves covering any visible existence of his hands.

"Sango," said Inuyasha as he looked up at her. She greeted him and asked if Kagome was present and he shook his head and told her that she was in the fields with the children. "Why, what's up?" he asked as he motioned to sit down in front of the fire and motioned for Sango to do the same.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Inuyasha," said Sango as she sat down by the fire.

"It's alright you weren't really interrupting much I just woke up," he said as he watched her from the other side of the fire. He noticed the concern on Sango's face and wondered what was wrong. From all the years he spent with her, he noticed only one thing to be on her mind and that was normally the people she cared about. "Is everything okay?"

Sango looked up at the red cladded hanyou and shook her head. His eyes narrowed not dangerously but more as intrigued and pressed for her to explain, "lately I've noticed a dangerous demonic aura surrounding the village. I would have told my husband but he's been gone for a week now and thought of nothing as we returned. As we returned I noticed that the aura was present and was much stronger than before but only for a split second it appeared before it just vanished. I remember looking back at you and everyone to see if any of you felt the same thing. However you didn't and that's when I became suspicious," she said as she reflected on the day they returned from the east with Kagome and Rin without question she resumed, "also, as my husband left I've felt it again several times after and went to check the forest and came across no demon. Except…,"

"Except?" asked Inuyasha as he watched her.

"Except, I found that the celestial jewel that we took from the holy castle was in the middle of a lake. Miles from anywhere even far from our village, I attempted to pick it up only to find that it had a strong barrier surrounding it. As I went to retrieve the jewel I was attacked by five demon guards. Whatever is going on Inuyasha, it's something bad. I noticed that you or my husband haven't been able to feel it," '_those demons appeared to be desperate to protect the jewel I wonder why, it's nothing like the Shikon jewel,'_ she thought.

"That's where you're wrong," said Inuyasha as he reflected on the times he felt the aura, "I've felt it several times now and noticed that it's becoming more reoccurring. Except, I've noticed that my wife has not felt anything even though our children have. Miroku I'm pretty sure has felt it to but waited to make its exact presence known. Like you said, the aura is surrounding the village so there's no exact location to pin point it." As Sango took in his words she nodded in confirmation of understanding we're he was coming from. "My wife hasn't felt any demonic presence or aura's since we came back from the castle and I fear that something is sealing her powers and her memory, whenever I tell her that she was kidnapped she just laughs and says that I was probably imagining it."

"Really?" she asked before bringing her hand up to her chin in deep thought, "maybe that Lord of the castle in the east the one that stole Rin and Kagome from us, has sealed Kagome's ability to sense things even though she can kill demons like she used to." Inuyasha took in her words and nodded.

"If you're right about that, then something's probably sealing Rin's powers or memory just like Kagome," he said concerned, "we should tell Miroku when he gets back, what about Shippo and Kohaku do they know?"

"Yes, Shippo and Kohaku noticed it too when we arrived except that they weren't walking with us, they were walking with Rin and Jaken behind Sesshomaru," she said. _'Whatever's going on, it doesn't look good,'_ she thought. As she rose from her position near the fire and walked over to the foyer and placed on her sandals as she did she turned back to Inuyasha as he sat by the fire and watched her go, "I should be leaving now, Inuyasha, my children will worry and it's getting late," said Sango as she said her goodbye and left the hut. Inuyasha rose and walked over to the other side of the hut where his Tetseiga was present on the wall held in place by two hooks. Kagome had Inuyasha find Tetseiga a permanent place for when he wasn't using it, along with the fact that his children were insistently unsheathing it and playing with it. He rubbed his clawed hand over the Tetseiga gently, deep in thought, _'Kagome, what's happened to you. What did he do to you?'_ he thought sadly as he walked away with his Tetseiga and headed outside to find his wife and children.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," called Jaken behind the tall dog demon as he walked stoically through the forest only to come across a clearing with a cave. Jaken looked past his lord and saw the cave, _'why are we at this cave?'_ he thought as he looked up to his master, "Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked confused. Jaken noticed that his Lord was deep in thought and walked towards the cave after his lord. As Jaken and Sesshomaru walked into the cave, Jaken noticed that it was wet and moist. As they continued the dry hard earth of the cave floor became covered with grass and flowers gradually. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly as his vassal walked right into him and fell down. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and down to Jaken and looked at him annoyed. Jaken quickly bowed low and with that his Lord was on his way. _'Why are we here my lord, what could we possible need with a shrine?'_ thought Jaken, _'better yet, how are we able to get this close it the first place. We're both demons we should have been repelled or killed at the entrance of the cave. Unless,'_ thought Jaken as he looked up from we're he stood at the bottom of a small hill. He looked up to see his Lord examining it, _'unless, the demon that was housed has escaped.'_

* * *

The sky was a fiery orange with violet and a shade of ocean blue. The sun began to set amongst the mountains far to the east. The children played in a meadow that still had enough light but was soon time to go home. The mountain to the east could be seen from the meadow the children played in as the meadow was situated near a cliff. _"Mizuki, Mi-zu-ki,"_ sung the children as they circled Mizuki, who squatted in the centre, _"you are no more than a bird in cage, crane and a turtle, gonna slip and fall, whose behind you now are they big or small?"_ they sung holding hands before stopping, Mizuki called the name of the child behind her and got it right.

"Hey, that's no fair," said a boy with spiky black hair.

"What's not fair?"

"You guess it right every time," said the boy who crossed his arms.

"Well she is the daughter of a priestess after all, Hima," said a little girl in a light pink kimono. The kids suddenly switched places and the game continued until everyone had a go in the middle. While not too far from them Inusabistu and Kantaro sparred. Kantaro being older never went easy on Inusabistu since he was a full demon and because he wanted to be a demon slayer rather than a monk. Kantaro went hard on Inusabistu to his benefit however, Inusabistu the son of the temperamental hanyou never backed down. While Kagome sat on a boulder not too far from the children but far enough to enjoy the wind. Kagome wore her priestess kimono while her bow and arrows present by her side near the boulder. Kagome just watched the children impassively before turning her gaze to the sun setting sky.

* * *

"So did everyone have fun?" asked Inuyasha as held his daughter's hand and his son's hand who explained their whole day to him. Inuyasha enjoyed the presence of his children and walked in front of his wife who he had noticed was falling back purposely. He noticed that Kagome had an impassive expression and she was looking to the ground as if searching for something. Inuyasha didn't attempt to ask what was wrong because he knew what was wrong. Kagome wasn't herself. _'Kagome,'_ he thought as he turned his head back to the village that was coming into view. Mizuki, slipping out of her father's grip ran off towards the village, "Mizuki, don't run off on me," said Inuyasha as he ran pulling Inusabistu behind him. Kagome stood and watched her husband run off after their youngest daughter with her only son. Kagome began to smile slowly before it was lost to a straight face. With that she resumed walking to the village. However, she stopped suddenly as she thought she heard someone say her name. She turned and saw that no one was there. She looked all around her and tried to sense an aura but nothing. _'What's happened to me and why I can't I sense auras?'_

* * *

"Have you, by any chance, seen Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken as he spoke to one of the maids in the halls of the large palace. She wore a simple red kimono lined in white, resembling the trade mark in the strong hold as a maid or butler. She shook her head and apologised for not being of much help, "its okay, you may return to your duties," he said with that she bowed respectfully and left, walking into one of the vacant rooms and began to clean. Jaken sighed began to search every inch of the palace he even asked Rin where he was and she told him that she hasn't seen him lately. _'Honestly, my legs are going to give way. I wonder where my master has run off to. It's not like him to disappear some place without me. Maybe he's gone to figure out why that shine was not destroyed and housed no demon,'_ thought Jaken as he rounded the corner of one of many massive hallways lined in gold only to bump into a tall being in white hakama and fell back, "hey watch where you going, you giant!" he squawked with his eyes closed as he rubbed his small round head. He opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru standing in front of him, glaring down at him, "Mi Lord, uh," realising what he said before and began to apologise only to have his Lord walk on top of him. "Lord Sesshomaru," he said as he twitched at the pain. _'My Lord is quite heavy,'_ he thought before fainting.

"Master Jaken!" cried two maids as they saw the small toad demon on the ground unconscious. They wore red and white kimonos. They ran over to the small toad demon and cradled his head as Sesshomaru walked away from the group. _'I still haven't found anything yet, even after searching for a whole day. What still has a hold on Rin? Also, does it affect Kagome as well?'_ thought the fearsome demon dog as he walked around the corner leaving behind an unconscious Jaken who was being handled gently by two female demon maids. _'Still to be safe I should check on Rin,'_ he thought as he manoeuvred his way throughout the many corridors and found his way to Rin's room. Seeing the guards present outside her room his stood and they allowed entry. Rin sat on her red sofa near the window opposite the small library she had._ 'Many shrines have not been destroyed but what ever was sealed inside seems to have been freed. I wonder if that's Ichiro's doing?'_

"Rin," said Sesshomaru after the door was closed and he was sure that she was alone. _'While I'm here I should at least try to ask her,'_ he thought. With the sound of his voice Rin looked up from her book and over to the man in white who was currently making his way to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin happily, "what brings you here?"

"You," he said stoically, this made Rin blush as he walked around to the end of the couch and asked if he could join her. She laughed warmly and nodded. He sat down at one end of the couch while Rin sat at the other. "What book are you reading?" he inquired noticing the lavishly designed book in her delicate hands.

"The tale of union," she said looking down at it, "I haven't finished yet, though, I'm quite interested in it."

"You like books?" he asked looking at her. She nodded and told him that it is all linked to the one thing she loves more than anything, "what's this one thing you love more than anything?"

"Knowledge my lord," said Rin calmly as she looked out the window to see the distant mountains. "When I was in the village for those four years, I've learnt a lot. I've learnt about how some villages in Washashi, came to be. I've learnt about the wars that occurred over the centuries and how demons and humans fought for land. I learnt how children are born and how they should be raised. I've learnt what medicinal herbs best heals fatal injuries. I've learnt how to read, write and about poetry. I've also learnt about many stories regarding celestial stones, swords and celestial beings," she stated calmly as she placed the hard covered brown book onto the table and placed her hands on her lap before continuing, "I've learnt how to shoot a bow and arrow and how to use a sword, I've learnt about etiquette and appropriate wear and much more my lord, that's why I believe I love knowledge because the more you know the more power you have to help the people you need to," she finally finished as she looked over at him and smiled. _'Has she really learnt that much in a small amount of time in a human village? She must be a fast learner than, or very attentive.'_

"Do you miss the village?" he asked as he looked out the window.

"Yes I do," she said in a sad tone, this made Sesshomaru look down at her with concern in his eyes and a mask as a face. _'She cares about every being regardless of their heritage.'_

"Do you wish to see them again?" he asked not knowing where this was going. She looked up at him and nodded. "Well when things begin to settle themselves down again you may see them but only Jaken and I are to accompany you," he said firmly, Rin clapped her hands in praise and nodded and asked if Ah-Un will come. Sesshomaru, smiled inwardly at her comment and nodded, "yes Ah-Un will come."

* * *

"So are you guys ready?" asked Miroku as he turned around to his small group. As he did he nodded as he took in each member, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku and Kiara as they all said their goodbyes.

"I don't like leaving my kids," said Inuyasha in an annoyed tone. As he walked beside his wife, with his arms crossed and the sleeves joined. Kagome walked beside her husband in a daze thinking about that voice she heard that was familiar._ 'Maybe Inuyasha was right, maybe I was abducted and my spiritual powers are sealed. Meaning he fears them. He's just like the bad spirit in the Shikon jewel,'_ she thought as she looked over at her husband with a concerned look. Inuyasha caught the look she gave and asked her if everything was okay she just nodded and walked on.

Miroku and Sango walked alongside Kohaku while Shippo walked behind them. None of them noticed Kagome and Inuyasha's sudden conversation, "Don't worry they're with Mitsuko and Mutsuko, they are old enough now to take care of themselves and look out for the young ones, not to mention they're with Hatchi," said Miroku. With that the group left the village and headed west. "By the way, thank you Kohaku," said the purple clothed monk as he moved his staff.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for accepting my offer, we need all the experienced hands we can get," he said smiling at his brother in law.

"Don't mention it," said Kohaku with a smile, "so how long until we reach Lord Sesshomaru's place,"

"A couple of days if we're lucky," said Inuyasha.

"Wait, we're going to Sesshomaru's?" asked Kagome confused, Kagome carried her quiver of arrows and bow as she wore her priestess kimono, "I thought we were going to slay some demons in another village." Her hair however had grown over the years and was now just as long as Kikyo's was.

"Yes we are on the way to Sesshomaru's," said Sango as she was dressed in her usual kimono. White with pink squres and a green apron down to her ankles. caring her weapon and feline friend. Kagome just sighed at the idea that they weren't going to tell her what they were up to, _'talk about deception,'_ though Kagome a little let down as she walked after her friends. The group headed to the west happily and contently before resting for the night as they noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The training **

Rin sat on an elegantly designed stool that was present in front of a dresser lined in gold. As she sat the hand maids brushed her long her carefully. Rin enjoyed moments like this. Those that were peaceful and calm. Rin thought about the furniture throughout the castle and thought about the human castles. The human castles often had hardly any furniture and if they did they were simple. They weren't elegantly designed like the furniture throughout the palace. _'Demons have quite exquisite taste, I wonder if that's because most of the designers travel to the continent in search of rare designs,'_ thought Rin as she closed her eyes and felt the presence of the soft bristles of the brush on her scalp. Her thoughts were immediately cut short from a knock at her door. "Come in," said Rin. As she did she saw in the reflection of the mirror Sesshomaru had brought for her.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you," said Jaken. With that both the handmaids stopped brushing and turned back to the small toad demon.

"What could Lord Sesshomaru, possibly require Lady Rin for?" asked Altria confused.

"That's none of your concern Altria," said Jaken as he turned his head to the side in a _'hemp'_ type manner.

"You're right Master Jaken my apologies," said Altria with a bow. Rin rose from her seat with her pink and white kimono falling to the ground lined in gold. She told Jaken to lead her to where Lord Sesshomaru was. Her hand ladies bowed and she left following Jaken who wattled in a way down the corridor with the staff of two heads as he spoke to her about how the concubine, Azura was removed from the castle. Rin asked why and he said that it was because Lord Sesshomaru believed her to be a spy. The sound of this news surprised her except she can't help but be happy. With her out of the way at least she can try and win over her lord as a woman. However, she sighed at the idea that another one would replace her.

"What's wrong Rin?" asked Jaken next to her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just coming up with different reasons as to why Lord Sesshomaru wants to see me and haven't come up with any reasonable explanation," she said sadly.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything wrong?" asked Jaken

"I'm quite sure," she said as she tapped her chin and looked up in thought, "ever since I've been here or even back at the village I managed to break out of my bad habits, so I don't think I did something wrong," she said looking back down at the small demon.

"You're missing one major incident Rin," said Jaken as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What _'major incident'_," she said mimicking his tone.

"The beating of that concubine," said Jaken as he looked at her with a _'I know and I'm not pleased' _look.

"Hey it wasn't intentional, she attacked me," protested Rin as they made their way Sesshomaru's quarters.

"Where are we master Jaken?" asked Rin as she looked around at the unfamiliar area, "I've never been here before," she said looking around.

"Of course you haven't, this is Lord Sesshomaru's quarters," he said as he pushed open the door. "Mi Lord, I brought her," he said happily and Rin just rolled her eyes at his sudden change of mood. _'Same old Master Jaken, cheeky and rude to me but all sucky to Lord Sesshomaru, ah well I guess he loves him like me just in a different way.' _Jaken led Rin though a small room that contained some furniture, mirrors, vases and statues. A hall way down and Rin walked into a room where there was a desk in the corner of the room and she saw Sesshomaru sitting behind the desk. There was a large window directly opposite her with deep blue curtains. The room was not too small and not too large. The walls were lined in gold with pictures of many different Inudaiyoukai amongst the walls. There was furniture and chairs throughout. Rin figured that this was his personal study. "Mi Lord, I've brought her," he said proudly. Sesshomaru looked up from what he was holding and looked over with a sad expression with that Jaken stopped in his track, _'what did I do,'_ thought the toad demon. The expression was quickly swiped from his face and motioned Jaken to come. "I've brought Rin like you asked, Mi Lord," said the toad demon.

"Good, you may leave, Jaken," said Sesshomaru as he watched Rin. Jaken left looking back over his shoulder at Rin with concern. Rin in turn watched him leave in turn. _'What could possibly be wrong,'_ thought Rin as she turned her gaze back to the Inudaiyoukai in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin concerned.

"Sit down," he said in a firm voice looking at her. His eyes were unreadable Rin thought as she motion to the gold and white chair in front of Sesshomaru. Her mind was running a hundred miles an hour. She didn't like the idea of upsetting her lord if it could be helped not to mention she wouldn't here the end of it from Jaken and his squeaky voice.

"Look if this is about Izuma, I promise you she attacked me," she objected as she began to sit. She felt the hair on her arms stand up even though they were so thin and not even visible they were still there.

"This is not about that incident with Izuma," he said blankly.

"Then what?" she said. With that question Sesshomaru rose from his seat, from behind his large desk and handed Rin the letter he received earlier this morning.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I request for my daughter's presence to take part in training with the seven demons of the daiyoukai. As the daughter of a royal linage, my daughter is required to lead her people in both the battlefield and off the battlefield. She has been living as a human her whole life and isn't aware of this but it's a tradition in our family. Her brother has undergone the ten years of rigorous training and received his weapons and armour as a symbol of the successful completion of his training. I'm not questioning whether or not my daughter will train or not this is out of her hands. Her father and I have agreed for her participation. I will arrive to retrieve my daughter on the last new moon of this month. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Empress Maradiza of Yokohima _

Rin red the letter over and over again. _'No,'_ she thought, _'gone ten whole years.'_ Tears began to form in her eyes and Sesshomaru noticed her unsettled nature. Rin looked up at him and asked, "do I have to go?"

"Rin you have no choice," he said sadly looking at her from where he stood leaning on his desk with his legs crossed. Rin noticed that he was not in his usual clothes. He wore a simple kimono all white and his shoes were white, along with his hakama. His hair glowed under the early morning sun and she felt her heart skip a beat. _'He's gorgeous, I can't believe I met such a beautiful man,'_ she thought. Rin watched him as she thought that she only had a week in this palace before she left for ten years of rigorous training. _'How will I survive without him,'_ she thought.

"And you?" she asked. He watched her and shook his head.

"Rin this is something that every daiyoukai must undergo regardless of what type they are," he said as he expelled the words painfully.

"I don't know if I'll make it, though," she said as she look back down at the letter in front of her. Tears fell slowly on the letter as she rose from her seat and ran into his chest crying, "I don't want to go, I want to stay with you, ten years is a long time Lord Sesshomaru," she cried into him. Without hesitation Sesshomaru wrapped his arms gently around her and whispered in her ear.

"I know Rin, I know and I don't want you to go either," he confessed as he hug her more closely as she began to cry harder on him.

* * *

Jaken stood outside the room and with his ears heard everything. He heard Rin cry and looked around the corner, his face went red at the sight. _'Lord Sesshomaru and Rin embracing?'_ thought the toad demon. As the small green demon watched the pair Jaken noted how beautiful they looked together under the morning sun. He felt his heart sink, _'Rin is leaving, for ten whole years and now my Lord won't be able to marry or mate her, like he intended,'_ Jaken thought as he began to let tears fall from his eyes as he watched. _'Even though she was human then he still loves her now as a demon because she carries the same heart as before and that's what matters more to him,'_ thought Jaken as he took in the calmness of his Lords face and the sadness in his eyes. Jaken only began to cry more but silently though as he doesn't ruin the moment.

* * *

"Do you mean that?" she asked forcing out the words between sobs. She felt his arms wrap around her small frame as he buried his head in her neck.

"Yes, Rin," he said, "why would I not mean it?" he asked but Rin knew that it was rhetorical. She took in his aroma that filled the room. He smelt she thought, of cool air and water. In turn Sesshomaru took in her scent, she smelt of flowers and sunlight he thought. Rin forcing pushing herself away from him a little to look up at his sad eyes. She placed her hand on his face cupping it lovingly. He grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it gently. Rin's face flushed and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, as he pressed his cheek against her wrist.

* * *

'_Mi Lord kissed Rin's hand,'_ thought Jaken as his jaw opened as his eyes began to release more tears. _'Mi Lord does love Rin, he doesn't want her to go and neither do I,'_ thought Jaken as he watched the pair under the morning light. Jaken began to vigorously rub his sleeve across his face so he could see the couple clearly. Jaken couldn't help but accept that this was such a sad yet beautiful moment.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as she felt the warmth of his lips against her exposed skin. She felt her whole body give rise to goose bumps for a split second from her hand down to her feet.

"What is it Rin," he said as he looked down at her in his arm. He looked at her searching for something and without realising it Rin moved up against him. Sliding her hands up to his shoulder and kissed him passionately. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, as she pressed her lips on his.

* * *

'_Rin's kissing him,'_ thought Jaken as his whole face became red with embarrassment, "I can't believe she's kissing my Lord," said Jaken happily but surprised. Realising that he was no longer behind the wall he quickly jumped back behind it and covered his mouth. _'Mi Lord she returns your feelings,'_ he thought smiling.

* * *

Rin pulling back from Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, holding him close, "Lord Sesshomaru, I won't see you for ten years," she said so said, "I'll miss you more than anyone else my Lord," she said closing her eyes as the tears fell down her face.

"Rin," he said almost breathlessly, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. _'This is the closest I've been to her,'_ thought Sesshomaru.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, I only have a week left to stay with you," she said looking up at him. His golden eyes were locked on hers and took her in. "I want to be with you during this time, if you'll allow it, My Lord," Sesshomaru stood staring at her and wondered if did he really just hear her say that.

"Why do you wish to stay with me?" he asked looking in her eyes. She appeared almost hurt and attempted to turn her head away and move away from him but kept her in place. She looked at him and tears began to form. _'What will I do if he doesn't return my feelings?'_

"I wish to stay with you my Lord because I love you," she said staring at him, not controlling her own lips. To her it felt as though they were on autopilot, "I love you, like a woman loves a man. Lord Sesshomaru I love you like a man," she said and turned away with teary eyes. She began to walk away from him when he caught her hand and spun her back to him.

"I love you too, Rin," he said as he pressed his lips against hers gently. Tears fell down Rin's face out of both happiness and sadness. Feeling her face wet he moved back and wiped the tear from her face. As he leaned on his desk he felt Rin place her head gently on his chest feeling the pelt on his shoulder. The moment soon ended when Sesshomaru called in a neutral tone, "Jaken I know you're there."

Behind the wall Jaken was struck, he was frozen solid and slowly came out with his head bowed, "forgive me for spying," he said as he saw Rin laying her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder as Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her waist. Sesshomaru and Rin looked at him.

"You're forgiven," said Sesshomaru as he motioned for Jaken to walk Rin back to her room. As she left Sesshomaru watched her leave and she turned back one last time before leaving.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Kiara arrived at Sesshomaru's palace. The group stood in awe as they came in front of a large gate. "Wow, this place is huge," said Kohaku as he stood in front of the large gates. He looked behind, the large walls to see a tall large beautiful palace. Everyone just stared in disbelief. Inuyasha said how he could believe that his brother was living large and said that he was jealous. Kagome hearing what Inuyasha said, pulled on his dog ears and glared at him. Saying that she's sorry for not providing a large lifestyle for him. Inuyasha realising his wife was hurt tried to console her but failed as she turned her back on him and said _'sit.'_

"Honestly no matter how many years go by, Inuyasha still is immature," said Shippo as he looked over his shoulder.

"I heard that," said Sango as she walked next to her husband and brother. Kohaku and Miroku walked towards the gate only to be stopped by the guards who demanded to state what business they had. Sango called, "were here to see Sesshomaru."

"Hey, that's Lord Sesshomaru," said the guard as he pointed his staff, "to you human." Sango face was covered in an annoyed look. _'I've never called him Lord Sesshomaru before, so why should I start now,'_ thought the female demon slayer.

"My apologies, please forgive my wife," said Miroku stepping forward bowing before adding, "may we have an audience with Lord Sesshomaru, it's quite important." The men on the wall just teased the group and Sango was ready to slay them. However, their argument with the guards was cut short when Jaken walked over to the guards who were guarding the iron tall gates. Jaken asked what they were doing here. The guards asked respectfully if he knew these people and Jaken.

"Of course, I know these people they fought alongside our lord in defeating Naraku," said Jaken crossing his arms. "What business do you guys have with my lord?"

"We need to talk to him about Lord Ichiro," said Miroku. With that Jaken motioned for the guards to let them in. The tall elegantly designed iron gates opened and the group walked in telling Jaken what they knew. Jaken nodded in understanding and asked a few questions as he began to lead the group though the large golden blue doors lined in gold with the image of a dog demon fighting a dragon. The group awed the design, _'That's Ryuukotsusei and my father,'_ thought Inuyasha, _'Sesshomaru does honour father.'_ Finally entering the building walking down a massive corridor lined in gold, silver and a blue purple colour. _'Those the colours of Sesshomaru's markings and mine when I'm in my demon form,'_ thought Inuyasha. They walked into a room with two guards outside it. Finally coming into a room surrounded by demons sat Sesshomaru on a throne. He was leaning on his right hand and looked at the demons who were passing on issues in the region.

"My Lord, what will we do?" said a male demon with fiery red hair.

"We'll do as we did before, now leave I wish to speak to the group behind you," said Sesshomaru impassively as he looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, this is a first. I never thought you would come to visit me," said Sesshomaru teasingly.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha sarcastically, "I'm here to speak to you about the man that abducted Kagome and Rin," he said looking back to his wife who appeared to not have heard what he said because she was too busy taking in the elaborate design. _'Amazing, this looks almost foreign, it's like demon lords have access to foreign design,'_ thought Kagome as she looked at the ceiling to find dog demons looking down at her with red eyes who stood on clouds. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku began to press the issue about the auras and wondered if he could help them since he seemed to especially be interested in abducted Rin. Sesshomaru glared at the idea he was about to speak when his thought was stopped by a familiar female voice who ran to the group in a white, red and gold kimono. There were gold flowers among her red and white kimono which fell down to the ground. Rin wore an over kimono and white shoes. "Rin," said Inuyasha happy to see her.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome," she said as she ran to hug both Sango and Kagome before greeting Kohaku, Shippo and Kiara, "and hello to you guys as well," she bent down and patted Kiara on the head and Kiara purred at her touch. Everyone smiled at her and asked her many questions and what she was doing. However, all the excitement was cut short when Sesshomaru rose and spoke.

"Rin have you packed?" he asked

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a sad smile. Inuyasha caught the look on her face and turned to Sesshomaru and began to growl.

"Sesshomaru, you better not be kicking her out," yelled Inuyasha as he stood in a battle stance with his hand on his Tetseiga.

"I agree Rin loves being with you," said Sango stepping forward trying to be reasonable and help Miroku in calming down their temperamental friend.

"She's not being kicked out," yelled Jaken who was not noticed for a while by the group, "she leaving to go train on the northern island with the seven grand daiyoukai, at the request of her parents." With that everyone went quiet and looked over at Rin. They asked her how excited she was and said that it was good opportunity for her to sharpen her powers and skill with the sword. Rin nodded the idea as she was praised and look up at her lord who watched her contently.

"So Rin how long are you going to train for?" asked Kagome excited like everyone.

She looked over at Lord Sesshomaru before looking down at Jaken who nodded for her to continue, "I'll be training for ten years," she said and everyone once again went quiet for a long time. _'Rin will be gone for ten years,'_ thought Kohaku, _'I won't see her for ten years.'_

Kohaku was the first to break the silence as he watched her sadly, "Rin," he said before looking away sadly, "when will you be leaving?"

"Today," she said, "my mother will be coming to pick me up and guide me to the island."

"Oh, you must be excited," he said looking back at her. Without noticing Sesshomaru left the room the minute after he saw that Kohaku would also miss her and decided to leave them be. _'If he weren't human I would be doing this,'_ thought the Inudaiyoukai as he walked to his study. Jaken noticing his master was leaving and looked back to Rin and Kohaku before leaving. _'Why doesn't Lord Sesshomaru just cut the human in half?'_ thought Jaken as he walked into his lord who was staring down at him dangerously.

"No my lord I wasn't thinking anything," he stated as he began to sweat and received Sesshomaru's boot as a reward for his incompetent lying.

"Don't lie to me Jaken," he said, "I can smell deceit."

"Yes Mi Lord," said the toad demon who laid on the ground in pain before jumping up with a large bulge on his head and ran after his lord.

* * *

Rin and all of her friends walked out of the external courtyard and to the inner gates to see Rin's mother arguing with one of the guards who insisted that she stayed here. "You expect me to stay here in this blasted sun," said her mother annoyed. She looked the same with the same kimono and over kimono. Same armour, same weapons and the same fur over her armour. The only difference is that she looked very annoyed and appeared as though she was going to kill the guard on the spot. Rin ran over to her mother and hugged her. Her mother returned her hug and asked if she was ready to leave and said no. She had to say her goodbyes after all.

"Say your goodbyes," said her mother understanding. Maradiza seeing Sesshomaru and told him to do something about the disrespectful guard. The guard tried to retaliate with as much respect as possible.

"Forgive me, ma'am but you aren't allow to enter without permission," he said sweating as he tried his hardest to find excuses but Maradiza was more than ready to rip off his head. She beared her teeth at him only to have him drop his weapon and shrink in fear. Everyone laughed and Sesshomaru walked over to Maradiza and the guard.

"Without permission, I'm the Empress of Yokohima...," she growled as the rest of her words was cut off from Sesshomaru standing in between the two blocking the view from the gang.

* * *

"Man, Maradiza sure has a temper," said Miroku somewhat scared, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kohaku agreed in fear. Kagome and Sango just glared at them, _'men,'_ they thought. They noticed Rin returned to the group and began to say her good byes.

"Best wishes and good luck with your training," said Sango picking up her hand, "I hope that all goes well," she said smiling and turned to Kiara who meowed, "Kiara wishes the best for you too." Shippo, ran over to Rin and hugged her and hoped her the best. His eyes began to appear watery and Rin looked over at him with concern and placed her hand near his face.

"Shippo," she said in concern.

Shippo tried to straighten up and act strong, "don't worry about me Rin, I'll be fine," he said blinking enough for his eyes to return back to normal. Kagome ran to her and forced Shippo out of the way and said the same thing. She brought her into a warming embrace. While Inuyasha and Miroku walked over to her.

"Good luck Rin, may budda watch over you," said Miroku as he smiled at her.

"Knock 'em dead, Rin," said Inuyasha as he patted Rin's head affectionately. The only person left was Kohaku. Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement to give them some privacy. Inuyasha, Kagome walked ahead of Miroku and Sango followed by Shippo. They walked over to Sesshomaru, Maradiza and the guard who was present with another. Rin turned to Kohaku and wondered what was up. As she began to turn she felt him, embrace her. Rin could smell his rare scent and she returned his embrace.

"Rin," he said as he closed his eyes, "I'm going to miss you," he said as he held her close.

"Kohaku," she said as her face began to flush. He pulled away from her and looked down at her. His eyes were so sad and Rin felt sadder than before. "Kohaku," she said as she placed her hand near his face and tried to ensure him that she'll be back before he knew it. "Time will fly and I'll be back and we'll see each other again," she said. Sesshomaru watched the two at the corner of his eye. He could he the whole conversation. Even though he figured that Kohaku might kiss her he acted more interested in the argument with the guard and Maradiza. Inuyasha and Kagome told them that Sesshomaru was here so she had permission. The guard however argued that it was supposed to be given beforehand. He bowed and said that he was sorry to Lord Sesshomaru who was looking at Kohaku and Rin at the corner of his eye. As he thought Kohaku did kiss her but only on the forehead and wished her the best. Maradiza saw how Kohaku handled her daughter and looked at Sesshomaru who appeared to be unmoved, _'Ah, Sesshomaru, don't act as though you don't care,'_ thought Maradiza annoyed, _'and we gave him our blessing,'_ she thought before sighing. Maradiza moved passed the guards and seized a hold of Sesshomaru's pelt and pulled him close to her face. "What do you think you're doing?" inquired Maradiza low enough for the humans to not hear but the demons could hear perfectly including Inuyasha, "we acknowledge your feelings and this is how you repay us." He looked at her with a passive face but his eyes said it all and she let him go. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the guards all stood confused.

* * *

"What the heck?" asked Inuyasha who rubbed the side of his head, Sango stood next to him on one side with her arms folded and her weight shifted. Miroku stood next to his wife surprised and Kagome stood on the other side Inuyasha next to Shippo. "Ah, anyone want to explain to me what just happened," asked a mentally disordered hanyou.

"I have no clue," said Sango as she held her hirakotsu and Kiara who just meowed. "Does anyone else?" asked Sango who just blinked wide eyed at the scene before them. Sango and the others stood watching Maradiza scold Sesshomaru who accepted it. _'Sesshomaru accepting a scolding from Rin's mother,'_ thought a surprised Shippo, _'I never thought that would ever happen.'_

"Not a clue," said Miroku staring.

"No idea," said Shippo.

"Nothing," said Kagome as she sighed. She looked over at Inuyasha who also looked a little confused. Regardless of his ridiculous hearing, however Kagome hoped that soon he would be able to put the pieces together for them.

Kohaku and Rin returned to the group only to find her mother attacking Sesshomaru but not in a violent sense. Not just that, he was allowing it she thought. Her mother suddenly had Sesshomaru in a head lock and Rin ran over to her mother, "Mother stop," she pleaded. The group including the guards watched in disbelief as Sesshomaru appeared to be locked in a head lock and threatened as Rin tried to break her mother off of him. "Mother." _'You let my daughter in the arms of another man,'_ thought her mad mother, _'Sesshomaru!'_

"Sesshomaru!" cried Maradiza as she wrapped her arm tighter around his throat.

* * *

"What the…?" was all Kohaku said. With that everyone closed their eyes, sighed and nodded. Finally, Rin managed to remove her mother from Sesshomaru who seem somewhat annoyed. Everyone asked what that was about, he just brushed them off. _'I did that for Kohaku, since ten years is a long time in human years,'_ thought a disgruntled Sesshomaru. With one last glare from Maradiza that made Sesshomaru slightly stiffen but he crossed his arms and looked the other way. He attempted to hide his fear of his future mother in law. Rin said her goodbyes as she left and walked out the gates with her mother who was telling her stuff about marriages, husbands and mates. Rin blushed at the sound and told her mother to cut it out. Her mother only said that she wanted beautiful grandchildren from her beautiful daughter. The conversation was overheard by everyone who slowly heard them disappear into the distance. Jaken looked up at his master only to find that he already left. _'Honestly my lord is that anyway to get along with your future mother in law,'_ thought Jaken as he followed after his master followed by the group.

* * *

"Well, well, well," said a deep dangerous voice, "ladies it looks like Lord Sesshomaru is finally alone," said the voice as he laughed. He watched the whole ordeal through a large globe that floated in mid-air above the ground.

"Lord Ichiro, what do you intend for us to do," asked a woman with black hair in a bun and a green kimono who stood next to a woman with brown hair in a purple kimono.

"I intend for you to work for Lord Sesshomaru, find employment within his manor," he said with a laugh. He watched Sesshomaru and watched him walk through his castle thinking, _'he's inherited one of his father's more unusual traits. That compassionate trait,'_ "infiltrate and observe do nothing until I give the word." With that the women nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Ichiro with his green hair stood watching the events fold out in front of him. "Maradiza, long time no see," said Ichiro as an image of Rin and her walking away from the palace came into view. "My, my, your daughter is your, identical," he said with a smile, "I have to say the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." With that the shadows engulfed him and the dragon demon disappeared into the darkness with a white crescent moon smile.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The return and the proposal **

It had been ten years after Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and the others went to visit Sesshomaru. They informed him about Ichiro and how he could still be a threat to them. After a week of discussion and brainstorming, everyone agreed to hunt down Ichiro. The gang soon returned to their village with the conclusion that they would search for Ichiro separately that way they would cover more ground. Sesshomaru has been less patient since Rin's departure and Jaken became somewhat scared of his powerful lord. Sesshomaru and Jaken left the palace three months ago with the aim to find Ichiro first and kill him. _'He's just another Naraku,'_ thought Sesshomaru as he walked into the clearing, _'making us all go on another man hunt, ridiculous.'_ "Mi Lord," said Jaken as he guided Ah-Un along.

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru as he stared towards the eastern mountains.

"How long do you think it will take to find Ichiro?" asked Jaken, who was answered with silence, as he watched his lord head towards the direction of the eastern mountains. "He purposely didn't answer me," sighed Jaken a little let down, "I don't blame him, he's been lot quieter and less patient since Rin left," with another sigh as he closed his eyes and followed his master.

* * *

"Inusabistu," called Kagome as she wondered thought the meadow, "Inusabistu," she called and still she received no answer, "where could he have possibly run off to?" she asked no one in particular. As she watched the clearing, the wind danced around her and the flowers moved. Seeing the eastern mountains directly ahead she began reflect about what she was told that happened. Sango and Miroku mentioned that she tried to stop them from collecting the celestial jewel. They told her how she attacked Inuyasha. The thought of her doing the same thing that Kikyo did made her heart hurt. Before she was pulled out by a silver haired man running her way.

"Mother," he cried as he ran towards her. His hair danced behind him as his fringe danced on each side of the Red Crescent moon on his for head.

"Inusabistu," said Kagome as she smiled towards her eldest child.

"Mother, we found him," he said as he carried his hand in attainment. Inusabistu, Mizuki and Inuyasha all looked for Myoga. They were told by Maradiza's mother that she knew why Ichiro would attack Rin. Rin's mother and her father fought along Inutashio many centuries ago. According to Maradiza, Ichiro has had a grudge against the dog demons for almost a millennia. Ichiro was sided with Ryuukotsusei well before Inutashio fought against him. The two fought against the dog demons army, while Sesshomaru was training. Well after, Ryuukotsusei gained the upper hand and forced Rin's parents to battle countless demons as their home was under attack. Inutashio then had more motivation to battle Ryuukotsusei before his second son was born. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her son ran in front of her and opened up his clawed hand to find Myoga. Mizuki walked alongside her father towards her.

"Where was he?" asked Kagome, who was quite certain he would run.

"He was on the back of a wild boar," said Inutashio as he looked at the small unconscious flea, "hey Myoga," said Inusabistu as he looked down at his clawed hand. Soon after, Mizuki followed by Inuyasha with her arms crossed like her father and joined them.

"Well look at that," said Inuyasha as he looked over to his son's hand, "the coward's still unconscious," he said before adding, "let's go back home." With the last request everyone returned back to the village.

* * *

Back at the village, a crowd had gathered. Inuyasha and his family, curious, all walked over to the crowd to see Miroku at his antics again. The family sighed as they saw Miroku saying how his sacred sutras would elude demons. However, he was giving it to the villagers at a ridiculous price. Inuyasha more annoyed than before when he was chasing after Myoga. Pushed through the crowed as Kagome said, "Inuyasha." She watched worried with her children as her husband forced his way through the crowd.

"Miroku, you, money bandit," growled Inuyasha as he made his way to the front of the crowd. Miroku looked up from his place on the floor and rose smiling at his friend to greet him.

"Ah, Inuyasha," said the monk casually.

"What do you think you're doing?" snarled an annoyed hanyou.

"What does it look like," he said before smiling more widely at the red cladded half man, "I'm supporting my family." With that Inuyasha wacked the monk across the head so hard that he fell unconscious.

"Miroku, you cheat," he said to the monk on the ground, "I've been going along with this long enough, you're children have grown up, so stop it while you're still alive," snarled Inuyasha as he walked in front of the monk's head as he began to regain consciousness, "they're old enough to take care of themselves you're just double-dealing." Kagome, Inusabistu and Mizuki just watched and sighed. _'Inuyasha, you're setting a really bad example for your children,'_ thought Kagome as she motioned for her children to follow her home. Kagome walked away from her husband and her friend, heading to their home. Followed by her children behind her as they discussed their father's ridiculous behaviour. Mizuki just crossed her arms and said that Inusabistu wasn't any better. Inusabistu began to retaliate but then held his breath and walked with his arms crossed. Kagome looked over at her children and returned her gaze to the path ahead. _'Maybe our children, Inuyasha, are just like us.'_ With that smile Kagome walked with her children back to their hut. _'They've just grown as demons.'_

* * *

About fifteen minutes after Inuyasha reprimanded Miroku for his tricks he had noticed that his family had left, "Kagome, Mizuki, Inusabistu?" questioned Inuyasha who was standing in the middle of an empty area. His face changed quickly from angry to concern of being left behind. There was no one in sight except for Sango, him and Miroku. He hadn't noticed but after Inuyasha began to scold Miroku for his tricks the villagers left along with his wife and children.

"Inuyasha," said a villager catching Inuyasha's attention, "you mean lady Kagome, right? Well, she left with that young man and woman a while ago," he said.

"What!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he ran towards the man and grabbed him by the front of his kimono, "when…, how long ago… why didn't you let me know sooner," he began as he pressed closer to the man only to be pulled away from him by the back of his collar and dragged away. He looked up to see the demon slayer, as she looked right ahead. Before he knew it he was being followed by Miroku and glared at him.

"Hey don't blame me Inuyasha," said the monk as he shook his head, "you made a scene." Sango overhearing what her husband had said and glared at him. She wore her demon slayer outfit and carried her Hirakotsu over her shoulder. Miroku seeing the glare from his wife went quiet within an instant. _'Don't think you'll get off so easy monk,'_ thought the demon slayer.

"You can't talk, you rip off," growled Inuyasha to Miroku.

* * *

"Well, well …. Look who it is girls," said a man with blue hair as he stood in front of two female demons. He moved his katana over his shoulder which was covered in blood. The women behind him had green hair that fell gracefully down their back finishing just above their waist. The man with blue hair had bright blue eyes but no pupils. His face was slightly tanned as he had a scare vertically displayed down his left eye. The women behind him also had no pupils with blue colour. They wore distinguishable clothing which gave Sesshomaru the impression that they were servants of a noble or made a good living. There were countless dead demon bodies that had no human form, so were weak without thought. Sesshomaru watched the blue hair man as he smiled towards him.

"How do you know of me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I know of you because Ichiro knows of you," he said in a dangerous voice.

"Ichiro," said Sesshomaru as he glared at the man, "you're in alliance with him?"

"What if we are," said the woman left of the blue hand man.

"It's none of your concern," said the woman to the right of the man.

"Now, now ladies be nice will you," said the blue hair man as he whipped his blade to the side to remove the blood before sheathing his sword. He look back at the bodies at his feet as he placed his boot on top of the one closest to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you intend to destroy Ichiro don't you?" The blue haired man watched him though the fringe that fell across his face and the bangs down the sides of his face. "If that's the case then we'll be meeting quite frequently," he said before removing his boot and kicking the dead fox demon. The wind around the clearing grew strongly before it became unbearable. Sesshomaru stood unaffected and stared at the trio as they disappeared. Immediately after their departure the wind settled and their scent was no more. Sesshomaru looked down at all of the demons and waked past them. _'Why has Ichiro killed so much and for what purpose. Lately there has been a lot of dead demons and that can't be a coincidence.'_ Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks as he was pulled from his thoughts. Within an instant he jumped and flipped elegantly landing on his feet near a group of trees. He saw that the demons that were dead were alive, _'no,'_ he thought_, 'they're not alive. They're dead and they walk. They're the walking dead.'_

"Is this Ichiro's doing," he asked the demons whose eyes glowed red with the need for blood, "fine, don't answer," he said as he unsheathed his Baksusaiga, "demon twister." The ground shook and the sky began to turn black. The demons launched themselves at him only to be destroyed by a tornado. All the demons that were present were gone and Sesshomaru returned his sword back to it sheath and walked, _'Rin, it's been ten years. You'll be home soon, won't you?'_

* * *

A female demon stood in a barren field surrounded by demons. She wore armour over her centre that carried itself around her body like corset; or a female do. She carried four blades. Two swords on her left and one large broad sword on her back and a small katana on her lower back. She wore a white and red kimono. It wasn't fine and silky instead it was simple and plan with gold lined through both her armour and kimono. She had worn armoured shoulder pads and on her wrist she wore what was known as _'kote'_ that showed her every time she swung her sword with grace and precision. She wore armour greaves over the _'kote.'_ The armour that was tied to her waist was threaded with white a long obi. That fell down her front in front of the unified _'haidate'_ the armour that fell down in front of her down to her ankles. It was as wide as her waist and framed her red kimono. The _'kasazuri'_ fell down to her knees for extra protection. "Stay still woman," growled one demon who was large and formidable. He sent his sword in her direction only to have her manoeuvre out of the way. Lining her kimono over her breast was her black fur which fell around the top of her 'do' and around her back.

The demons and the woman danced as in the field she smiled each time one of the demons clashed with her blade. "What's so funny woman?" growled a bird demon whose face appeared human with a few feathers on his cheeks. She hadn't killed any of the demons yet instead she tried to convince them to leave and they will not be harmed but none listened.

"The fact that you boys believe that you have the power to defeat me," she said in a neutral tone her golden eyes emotionless as she stared at the demons, "is rather amusing when you think of it."

"You're a woman, of course we can defeat you," said another demon, "move aside so I can have her,"

"Is that so," she said as she jumped up into a tree branch, she placed her sword that she had unsheathed back into its sheath. Jumping from the trees, she flipped in mid-air and landed in the centre of the group. She released her energy blades and cut the demons down before she landed. She than began manoeuvring her hand as an electricity whip fell. With one flick of her wrist the demons were sliced. The whip returned and she stood, "so what do you think now?" asking the demon, who said that it was because she was a woman, that she couldn't defeat a bunch of lesser demons. With the last word all the demons around her fell down and died. The last demon remained was the one she questioned. She walked towards him and looked at him, "just so you know, I don't enjoy killing, I only kill to survive, defend or make a point," she said as she looked at him and sent an energy wave from her gold eyes that crushed his skull. Killing him instantly. She turned and walked into the direction of the west only to stop as she picked up a familiar scent, she turned and began to run like Inuyasha does and headed towards the east.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through a forest by the stream as he ventured though the eastern lands in search of Ichiro. He stopped in his track as Jaken walked into him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the little green demon. Without an answer. Sesshomaru ran off towards the familiar scent leaving behind Jaken and Ah-Un. He ran towards the north, as he jumped up and over boulders, trees and cliffs. _'That scent, it couldn't be could it,'_ he thought as his heart began to speed up. He pressed harder as the smell became more and more familiar. _'It is, it has to be,'_ he thought as he came to a hill to see a woman with long black hair dance elegantly in the wind. Her back was turned to him. He slowly stepped out of the edge of the forest and walked towards the woman with a familiar scent. _'Rin.'_ At the thought of her name, the woman turned around revealing her pale face, red lips and lids. She smiled in the direction of her lord and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I've missed you,"

"Rin," said Sesshomaru as he walked over to her and looked down at her, "I've missed you too," he said as he took in her scent and grabbed her and embraced her warmly but securely. "You're really here, you're really back and I'm not just imagining or dreaming am I?"

"I'm afraid not, my love," she said as she closed her eyes and smiled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sound of _'my love,'_ he held her close and thought to himself, _'it's been twenty one years since Naraku's demise, eighteen years since my nephew was born, seventeen years since my niece was born and ten years since Rin left,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes. The wind danced around the two, _'I wanted to propose four years after Inuyasha married Kagome and since that day I've never had a chance up until now… There has been no other demoness that could take my heart like you, Rin, without even trying,'_ he thought before pulling back from her and looking into her golden eyes deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin a little confused at why he pulled back from her. Sesshomaru began to clear his throat and brushed her hair out of her face. She froze in the touch of his warm skin and caught his hand, placing her hand in his face affectionately.

"Rin, a year after Kagome returned," he began a little croaky before his voice cleared, "I've been meaning to ask you…," he said as he looked at her in his hand with a smile that made him smile in return, "if you would stay by me," he said and this caused Rin to look up. She looked at him steadily trying to read his expression and decipher what he was really trying to say but instead she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you trying to say?" she asked.

"It's not, what I'm trying to say, what you don't already know, it's more like I'm asking," he said as he looked at her. Before she could say something else, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He broke away and looked at her. "Rin, since the day I realised how you felt about me and the week we spent together, I've concluded that you return my feelings."

"Of course, I return your feelings, you're my one and only Lord Sesshomaru,"

"You sure, what about Kohaku?" he asked.

"I admit I care about Kohaku and trust him, I too do love him," she said seeing the hurt in his eyes before adding placing her hand on his handsome face, "but I love you so much more, as I've always have. When I said _'you're my one and only'_ I meant it," she said as she looked affectionately at her lord.

"That makes me happy," he said as he grabbed her hand and fell into her hand. Rin looked at him with questioning eyes, "Rin will you stay by side, as my lady? Will you marry me? Will you be my mate and will you bare me an heir?" he asked finally. As he closed his eyes scared of what she might say. _'Strangely enough I never thought of you as nothing more than a human child. Which was only to be expected since you were in the phase of pre puberty. I just wonder when the thought of you as something more occurred in my eyes. I mean it was expected since, you were fourteen going on to fifteen plenty ready for marriage.'_

"Nothing would make me happier than to be your lady, I would be honoured to be your wife and mate. I would love more than anything is to have your heir, my lord," she said with a smile, "it would complete me." His eyes snapped open as he looked up at her though his lashes and saw her smile affectionately. His heart leaped as he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss under the mid-day sun. It was spring and the air around her felt cold but her body felt hot against his.

For the past ten years, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been working together on hunting down Ichiro. Sesshomaru and Jaken every now and again would return to the human village and exchange information with each other. Sometimes, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would journey on small quests to find monsters that had connections with Ichiro and interrogate them. It was a similar circumstance than it was to Naraku, except, they weren't collecting jewel shards and the only jewel that they had was now placed in a shrine that they retrieved from the celestial castle and the lake that Sango found. Kagome protected and purified it, the more she did the more Inuyasha noticed that the hold Ichiro had on her was slowly dissipating. He insisted that she should do it every day she questioned a few times why but he just told her he didn't want anything to happen to the village which was a small lie. He felt guilty for lying to her like that but figured it would be understood in the long run. "We should go," said Sesshomaru after he was done with reflecting on his time without her. She nodded and walked after him.

Still however over that time, many demons aimed to take back the celestial jewel that Sango, Miroku and Kohaku received from the holy grounds in the mountains. Kagome used her spiritual powers to protect it knowing that Ichiro was the one after it. She purified it and protected it knowing that it was important but not as valued as the Shikon Jewel. Still, she knew that the power of the Jewel saw significant if Ichiro wanted it for himself. Kagome and Inuyasha came to the conclusion long ago that Ichiro must be after the jewel in order to hide his location from them if Kagome was ever under his control again. What they also found out a few years after they retrieved it that the jewel had the power to show the presence of other priests, priestesses and monks of high spiritual standing and their location. Kagome knowing that the demons would possibly try to wipe out any threats couldn't have the jewel. The people she knew, their lives were in her hands and she wasn't about to hand it over on a silver platter to the enemy.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," called Jaken who was walking near a stream with the staff of two heads. He looked into the reflection of the water and saw a familiar two tailed cat demon flying overhead he looked up to see Kohaku above head who landed near Ah-Un. "Kohaku?" asked Jaken as he turned around to look at the fearsome demon slayer.

"Hey Master Jaken," he said, "is Lord Sesshomaru around?"

"No he just left," said Jaken who looked sad at his master's sudden departure.

"Oh I see, well, when he returns tell him to meet me at Inuyasha's village," he said, "Kiara, let's go," with that he took off, "bye Ah-Un, Master Jaken," said the masculine demon slayer in kimono and hakama.

"Bye Kohaku," said Jaken, a little confounded, "what did Kohaku want to tell mi lord?" he asked before he turned to the two headed dragon and asked, "Ah-Un do you know?" he asked the two headed dragon demon who just growled lightly in his muzzle and shook his head, returning back to sleep. "So you don't know either," said Jaken as he left the demon dragon and walked back into the forest in search of his master. Jaken didn't search too long until he came across his master standing on the other side of a clearing. Jaken ran up to Sesshomaru and greeted him. Smelling a familiar scent he looked behind his master to see Rin. Without a second thought Jaken ran over to the demoness and jumped on her. He buried his head in her armour and cried. "I've missed you Rin," said Jaken who cried. Rin in turn hugged the little demon and placed him on the floor. Sesshomaru watched the two and smiled slightly. They walked over to Ah-Un as Jaken informed Sesshomaru about Kohaku wanting to meet him in Inuyasha's village. "Mi Lord?"

"We'll go," he said and turned to Rin, "I'm sure you wish to see everyone," he said and her face lit up with a smile.

"Of course," she said and with that they left.

* * *

Mizuki walked through the village with her brother at the request of her mother to go to the village a pick up some groceries as she called them and left them with money. Even though Inuyasha argued that he could just go out and hunt for their food, Kagome motioned that it was not just for her but for the shop keepers since the village that they lived in wasn't wealthy but it wasn't on the verge of poverty either. Mizuki and Inusabistu grew up. Mizuki was now seventeen while her brother was eighteen. Inusabistu and Mizuki grew to be very attractive; even though they were full blooded demons the villagers still loved them because they weren't evil but the opposite with human hearts they believed that was inherited from their mother. The kind hearted priestess.

Mizuki and Inusabistu lost their baby fat around their face. Both Mizuki and Inusabistu had blood red coloured eye lids, Mizuki however had lips glossy and red as her lids. They both had their blue stripes on their face and piecing gold eyes with long silver hair that fell down to their mid shin. Both Mizuki and Inusabistu had skin as pale as the moon. Inusabistu was tall like his uncle and well built. He wore a kimono like his father except he wore shoes like his uncle but lined white and Mizuki wore one similar to her mother's but was made with the fur of the fire rat she also wore shoes which was hidden by her flaring hakama. Both Mizuki and Inusabistu wore over kimonos made out of the fur of the fire rat. On Mizuki and Inusabistu's birthday their uncle brought them armour similar to his only styled differently. At that age Inuyasha had Totasi make two swords out of his fangs, at the same time Sesshomaru had the same idea so the two received two swords instead of one. "Mizuki?" asked her brother "where was that store again?"

"Over there," said Mizuki as she nodded her head towards the man who was selling food they approached and greeted the man who appeared to be new and looked at the two with fear, "relax mister we won't hurt you, we just want to buy some of your food," said Mizuki calmly as her brother nodded in agreement and looked at the food.

"Oh is that so but aren't you demons?" asked the man.

"Yes we are but our mother isn't," said Inusabistu, "she can't last as long as we can without food," he said crossing his arms and eyeing the man.

"Your mother's human but your full blooded demons," said the man surprised, "no offense,"

"None taken, we're used to it," said Mizuki raising her hand to relax the man. The man gestured for them to pick what they want and they grabbed some cabbages, carrots, rice and potatoes. As Mizuki handed the man the money he questioned them further.

"You mother must be strong if she can give birth to demon children is she not?" asked the man as he looked up and smiled at them gently.

"Yes she is," said Inusabistu

"Our mother's the priestess," stated Mizuki calmly. She saw the reaction of the man at the store and pressed, "our father is a half demon, so two halves obviously makes a whole."

"Your mother is the powerful priestess Lady Kagome," he said in astonishment, "unbelievable and so that means your father is that half demon what was his name…,"

"Inuyasha," said Inusabistu

"Yes him," said the man as he began to reflect, "I remember the day I travelled through the forest of Inuyasha and was attacked by demons only to have him save me," he said with a smile before adding, "you know that your father is named after a forest."

Mizuki and Inusabistu sighed at the suggestion with weary faces, "well actually, the forest was named after our father," said Inusabistu as he picked up the bags that his sister purchased.

"Really, your father must be impressive if he was able to have a forest named after him," he said in awe. Inusabistu just looked at the man. Both of the children knew how the forest was named after their father. They also knew that if Lady Kikyo didn't die from deceit that she would be their mother. Except Inuyasha warned the children not to say that around their mother because she'll be hurt. The children since then haven't even mentioned it or thought about it. After all, they loved the mother they had and to have another was sad. So instead they tried not to think about it, let alone mention it.

"Yeah, our father is impressive," said Inusabistu who turned to walk away, "thanks for the food old man," said Inusabistu.

"Inusabistu!" growled his sister.

"It's okay miss," said the old man as he waved them goodbye. Mizuki nodded and bowed to him respectfully and chased after her brother. Mizuki and Inusabistu continued to walk discussing his rudeness towards the shop keeper. Mizuki somewhat lectured him about how he should be less ungrateful. Inusabistu retaliated stating that he wasn't ungrateful the conversation was going to continue except the two was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You're right Inusabistu you're not ungrateful you're just rude," said Jaken as he pointed the staff of two heads at the young but tall male demon. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both surprised at how fast the two children had grown normally it takes hundreds of years for demons to grow into adults because they have longer life spans. However, Kagome said that it was probably because of her spiritual powers and the two brothers agreed without actually saying it. Even though, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both knew that when they got to a certain age that they will not change until they begin to become old. With their powerful auras they were expected to not get old until five thousand years from now.

"What was that imp," growled Inusabistu, "you're lucky I'm carrying the shopping right now or I'll…," Inusabistu was cut short when his sister moved between him and Jaken.

"Jaken when did you get here?" asked Mizuki as she looked down at the small toad demon who crossed his arms and turned away from her before speaking.

"We're here to see Kohaku," he said.

"Wait _'we're'_ as in more," said Inusabistu

"Of course why else would I use plural Japanese," yelled the toad demon at Inusabistu while pointing his staff towards him. Mizuki stood between the two and tried to calm her brother. She told Jaken not to annoy him or he'll probably make him taller or stumpier than what he was. The toad demon and Inusabistu began to argue and Mizuki forced her brother back.

"What's all this commotion for?" said a stern calm emotionless voice. This got the attention of all three who knew the voice well.

"Lord Sesshomaru," beamed Jaken

"Uncle Sesshomaru," said both Mizuki and Inusabistu as they ran towards Sesshomaru. Inusabistu left the shopping to Jaken who protested at his idea. They stopped in front of their proud to call uncle and looked next to him to see Rin. They smiled and said, "Rin." Mizuki went from her uncle and ran into Rin's arms as she held them out, hugging her aunty to be. Both Mizuki and Inusabistu want Rin as their aunty. Except that Rin had to leave for ten years the thought of it made Mizuki cry in Rin's arms. Jaken, Inusabistu and Sesshomaru looked over at the young demoness.

"Mizuki sweetie what's wrong?" purred Rin as she began to calm her.

"It's … it's… just…," Mizuki couldn't find the words at first and cried harder before adding, "it's just your back aunty Rin and I missed you," she said as she looked up at Rin and smiled. Rin's face began to flush and Inusabistu joined in the hug. Even though Inusabistu acts as an aloof tough guy he really is a big softy underneath, just like his father. Rin didn't try to push the thought out of their heads as Rin as their aunty instead she held them closer and looked at Sesshomaru who took in the sight. He met her gaze with a look saying, _'when are we going to tell them?'_ Jaken began to protest at those two hugging the future lady of the west. This caught the attention of the two young demons who looked at their uncle than Rin with questionable faces. Jaken received a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Uncle, Rin," said Mizuki.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Inusabistu. Rin removed her arms from around the two and walked over to their uncle. She wrapped her arm around him and placed her head on his chest plate. He wrapped his arm around her and looked at the children before them. "So does that mean, you're going to be our aunty?" asked Inusabistu who was received with a nod from Rin.

"What!" said Jaken who didn't know the news, "when were you going to tell me," he pouted into the sleeve of his kimono. Rin not liking to see people hurt walked over to the demon and squatted and placed a hand on his head. "I know I expected it and all but a little information would be nice."

"I'm sorry Master Jaken," said Rin.

"If you are going to be our Uncle's lady than you mustn't call Jaken master," said Mizuki as she bent over in their direction moving her in finger in a no, no, fashion.

"You know Mizuki's right," said Inusabistu who turned to look at his uncle, "Uncle Sesshomaru," said Inusabistu who gained his uncle's attention that was with no doubt on Rin and Jaken, "Kohaku hasn't returned yet but he will tonight I saw him as he came back to drop of some items he said he purchased. So if you want you can wait at our house and tell mother and father the news," he said with a small smile to his uncle who returned it. It wasn't often that Sesshomaru smiled but when it came to Rin he seemed to unintentionally and he thought that meant that he really cared for her. With a nod from Sesshomaru everyone headed to the small hut on the hill homed to the hanyou and priestess.

* * *

A village woman carrying a basket on her back walked into forest of Inuyasha and to the bone eaters well. She was greeted by a man in the shadows. "Lord Ichiro, Lord Sesshomaru intends to take Lady Rin," she said as she bowed. She looked up to see that her Lord was watching her he asked her if she was sure and she told him of the encounter she had with Lord Sesshomaru and the children of the priestess.

"Good job," he said before disappearing, "continue your observations," he said before he disappeared into the shadows. The woman turned and walked back to the village under the full moon.

* * *

"What!" exclaimed Inuyasha and Kagome, as they heard the news of Rin, marrying Sesshomaru. They smiled after and congratulated them. Inuyasha suddenly felt sad and Kagome noticed her husband's sudden change in mood, _'Kohaku,' _she thought. The children sat around the fire within the hut sipping on tea that their mother had prepared for them. The children nodded as they felt their parents turn to them for confirmation.

"So Rin, Sesshomaru when's the wedding?" asked Kagome who was more enthusiastic than Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew the reason why. When Rin was young and just only became a woman she was eyed by many man in the village and demons in the forest. Some even went to the extent as to try and elope with her. Inuyasha took care of the bastards as Kagome was pregnant with Mizuki. "I can't wait to tell everyone," she said as she jumped on the spot before she turned to Mizuki and Inusabistu, "so when are you going to marry?" Mizuki and Inusabistu choked on the tea that drunk.

"Mother!" they both said with their hands up in a defensive position.

"Oh come now, Mizuki, I've seen you speaking to that farm boy," he mother said with a smile, "not just that I don't live as long as you guys do so I want to see my grandchildren."

"What!" yelled Inuyasha as he snapped his head to Mizuki. _'With a reaction like that, no wonder the children do tell us about people they like,'_ thought Kagome as she sipped her tea and watched Inuyasha interrogate their daughter.

"Father, don't listen to mother," she said desperately trying to calm herself from embarrassment.

"Oh come now Mizuki, what was his name, oh yeah that's right, Sen," she said with a small smile. Mizuki began to turn red when her father began to growl like a dog in his throat.

"Sister, wasn't that the boy that spied on you when you were cleansing?"

"What!" barked Inuyasha a second time, as he rose and stomped over to his Tetsigua on the wall. Kagome motioned for her husband to relax, "how can I relax Kagome, that boy that's smitten with my daughter is another Miroku," he growled that made Mizuki jump behind her brother scared of her father's wrath. _'This is the angriest I've ever seen father,'_ thought the frightened demoness. Inusabistu just spoke to her over his shoulder about that's what you get when you speak to the opposite sex. Mizuki just told her smart ass brother to _'shut up.'_ As their father would put it.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin as she turned to her fiancé, "you're not going to act like that if we have a daughter right?"

"No, maybe," he said as he watched Inuyasha try to force his way outside only to be stopped by his family, "if he's smitten like that Sen boy, I'm might not go crazy but I will kill him," he said passively. Rin sighed at his words, she knew once he made up his mind about something there's no changing it. He's as stubborn as an ox sometimes. _'I hope we don't have a girl for her sake,'_ thought sighing Rin as she sipped her tea. _'Knowing Lord Sesshomaru and his protective nature, Lord Sesshomaru will not let any man or demon near his daughter. She'll be too good for them all,'_ sighed Jaken as he sipped his tea, _'he'll most definitely be an over protective dog.' _Out of nowhere Jaken was struck by their lord, Jaken sat on the other side of Sesshomaru silently crying while rubbing his swollen head.

"Did you think something again, master Jaken?" asked Rin as she looked over to the small toad demon and past a cross armed Sesshomaru who turned his head away from the murmuring toad demon. _'I'll take that as a yes,'_ thought Rin as she drunk her tea.

* * *

It had been a few days, Jaken, Rin and Sesshomaru returned back home. Sesshomaru caught up with Kohaku and they spoke about how Kohaku came across the same demons that Sesshomaru did a while back. He told him that he followed them and they led to the south even though this whole time they've been searching the east. On top of that Rin and Kohaku spoke alone, Kohaku heard about Rin getting married and he was sad. He told Rin that he didn't hate her only that he wanted her to be happy and hoped that she would invite him to their ceremony. When Rin returned, she noticed that no concubines came to greet them she didn't ask instead Sesshomaru seemed to read her mind, "I had all the concubines removed from the premises," he said.

"But why?" she began.

"Simple, you kept saying Azura's name and my name," he said looking at her, "after sometime you began to cry so I figured it was a horrible dream. Thereby, to prevent further dreams on you I had them removed,"

"Wait, I thought they were removed because Azura was a suspected spy," she said looking at him from her spot on Ah-Un.

"That was one of the reasons to get rid of them," he said as he turned back to the gates, "you don't know who you can trust with Ichiro around," he said in a deathly tone which made Rin's skin crawl.

"You can trust me my lord," she said smiling gently at him, he returned a small smile that made Rin's heart speed up and she felt happy. Jaken stood behind Sesshomaru and behind Rin hearing the whole conversation smiled at the couple to be.

"And you can trust me my lord," but in Jaken as he looked at Rin, "since women seem to be the problem here," said Jaken as he crossed his arms and rose his hairless eyebrow in her direction.

"What was that Jaken!" said an angry Rin on the back of Ah-Un.

"You heard me," said Jaken.

"Well I'm not like other women, I've been my Lord Sesshomaru's side since I can remember and I have been nothing but loyal to him," said Rin as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"She's right Jaken," said Sesshomaru. At the sound of their lord's words Rin poked a tongue out at Jaken who was taken back before he followed the two through the gates.

"Is that any way for a lady to be acting," called Jaken, "you must learn how to control that tongue of yours Rin," he gawked though he green beak as he jump from his spot. He and Rin kept on arguing about the small things this made Sesshomaru smile as he led the two into the throne room.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru which stopped the arguing, "leave, I wish to spend time with Rin." Without a second though Jaken bowed glared at Rin than smiling as he walked past she smiled at him than laughed softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said. He extended his hand and motioned for her to join him in the garden. She grasped his hand and agreed. The two left into the garden slowly as they discussed the plans for the wedding, how many children they would have and what type of life they would have.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The spies and the ceremony**

Two women dressed as servants in red and white kimonos walked down the corridors of the western palace. They carried baskets of laundry and headed down to the servants quarters. The two women handed their dirty laundry to the female fox demon who smiled at them contently. It was the end of the day and the women had about an hour of free time before dinner. They headed towards the garden and saw Sesshomaru and Rin. The two women hid behind the corner out of view from the two. "Kanda do you see that?" asked the woman with black hair and green eyes.

"I see them," said Kanda who had piecing purple eyes and green hair.

"When is Lord Ichiro, going to attack. I can't stand those two dogs together. They should die," growled the black haired woman.

"Calm yourself, Acura," said Kanda in a warning tone, "we mustn't get distracted or mad otherwise that Inudaiyoukai would notice our presence and kill us before we report back to Lord Ichiro,"

"When are we going to report back to Lord Ichiro?" asked Acura who looked up at the woman who stood over her from behind the corner watching the two stroll, "I'm mean their all lovey dovey, I thought Lord Ichiro wanted her?"

"He still does, however, he doesn't want her in the way you think."

"Huh," asked Acura who didn't grasp what she meant.

"Lord Ichiro, wants the female Inudaiyoukai for her powers and demonic strength as well as to get pay back on her mother for betraying him. Once he has that, he's going to kill her in front of Lord Sesshomaru," she said in a small laugh. With a nod the two left the grounds where Rin and Sesshomaru were. They walked to their secret spot in the garden that was long forgotten and began to communicate with Ichiro.

"Lord Ichiro," said the two women who were on one knee with one fist to the ground.

"The pair have returned," said Kanda.

"Good, find out how long they'll stay," he said watching the two women. He appeared on the old stone wall above some pentagram that was engraved on the wall, "then report back to me. However, take your time. We're in no hurry after all we should enjoy the plans to wipe out all of the Inu off of the face of Japan. They're nothing but troublesome mutts."

"Does that include the half breeds, Sire?" asked Acura.

"It includes them all now continue to observe and report back to me, tell me immediately if any changes occur," he said sinisterly, "I don't want anything unexpected to interfere with out plans." With that he disappeared from the stone and the two women looked at each other nodded and rose. They turned their heel and walked back to the servant's quarters for dinner.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Jaken as he ran to the couple to be, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru who was not pleased to be interrupted during the time he had with his beloved Rin. Rin stood beside the Inudaiyoukai, looking down at the sweating toad demon who appeared to have run far.

"Many demons surround our fortresses they are attacking our outer walls!" wailed Jaken as he was joined by two injured guards.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said one man, "Lady Rin, please forgive us," said as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Jaken turned to see one of the guards fall, "hey don't collapse here," growled Jaken who stood near the next guard who told Lord Sesshomaru about the details of what happened before he collapsed, "hey stupid man, get up, our Lord needs you," wailed Jaken. Sesshomaru stared at the men before sniffing the air and Rin did the same.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" questioned a worried Rin.

"Rin stay here, I'll return soon," he said as he walked off in the direction of the foul odour. Rin nodded at her fiancé's order and ran to the two guards who fell ordering Jaken to find a physician. Before Rin lost sight of her beloved demon lord she called out to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

"What is it Rin?" he asked as he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his bride to be.

"Come back to me alive," she said and with that Sesshomaru nodded and left. Jaken had returned moments later with a physician. After they returned she ordered other guards to retrieve a stretcher for the bodies.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out of the inner castle gates and ran through to the external gates. When he came to he saw more demons surrounding the castle than he expected to be. 'Why are they here?' he thought as he unsheathed his Baksusaiga and released it well known ability. The guards watched in disbelief as their Lord killed all the demons that were surrounding the castle. "Serves you right for trespassing on my land," he said as he sheathed his Baksusaiga.

"Lord Sesshomaru," called a familiar female voice.

"Azura, I thought I smelled something familiar amongst this stench," he stated coldly.

"I'm touched you remember me," she said with a sinister smile.

"What makes you think I want to remember the likes of you," he said as he launched himself to his previous concubine with his poison claws glowing and ready to strike. She manoeuvred out of the way as Sesshomaru attacked, he recovered and attacked again she dodged. _'Why is she suddenly so fast?'_ he thought as he watch her smile at him as she dodge yet another blow.

"I'm quite offended and after everything I did for you," she said angrily as she attacked Sesshomaru with one of her two blades. Sesshomaru dodged only to find himself stuck. Unable to move Azura cut right arm and pelt. Sesshomaru feeling the pain run through his body made no attempt to show it. "My, my, you have quite a high tolerance to pain. Don't you my lord," she cooed from her position in a tree.

"You no longer serve under me," he stated as he looked up at her, "you have no reason to call my _'your lord'_," he said as he released his poison energy blades with his left claws in her direction destroying the trees she was in and the ones surrounding it. Sesshomaru attempting to move was stuck and held in place. He tried to turn his head but failed. _'What's going on, why is my body not responding,'_ he thought anxiously.

"My lord you look quite surprised," she said, "something your not used to."

"What is this, witch," he growled dangerously.

"It's one of Ichiro's known abilities, he decided to lend it me for the time being," she said as she struck his leg with one of her blades. Sesshomaru lost his breath at her sudden attack, still he refused to show weakness especially in front of a lowly woman. "While I have some fun," she said as she made one of her blades dance elegantly around her body before landing in a defensive position and launching herself at him. Sesshomaru, felt the hold on him strengthen as he began to move his arm to block the upcoming attack. He successfully blocked her attack and grabbed her wrist and threw her in to the stone cliff wall. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. With every bit of energy, Sesshomaru began to walk against and fight what was stopping his body from moving. Finally feeling the adrenaline moving he sped up and instigated to launch himself at the woman, grabbing her throat. She cried out in surprise, "but how?" she questioned.

"I'm the lord of the west," he said, "as if your black magic could save you from me," he said as he was struck in the back and though the chest by some form of flesh. He released his grip of Azura and she stabbed him in the chest with both of her blades. Sesshomaru turned to see who it was that struck him and it was no other than the demon he met surrounded by the walking dead. _'Who are these people,' _thought Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru feeling his body give way fell down to one knee and looked up. The two laughed at him and left with a gush of wind. Sesshomaru stayed in place for a bit before regaining his strength and healing his wounds before he lost too much blood. Feeling his wounds close he rose and began to walk back to his fiancé who would be worried at the site of his blood though his clothes.

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru," she said angrily, "do you really believe that woman you chose as your lady, really loves you like a man? You never know you could have all this time, it could have been nothing more a daughterly fondness for you," said her voice as it echoed though out the forest before laughing and disappearing in the wind.

"Even with her absence, that woman," he said, "still manages to have the last word."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru," cried Rin as she ran to her injured groom to be. She was surrounded by several servants who turned and called his name in concern.

"I'm fine," he said as he look down at the woman on his chest.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a quiet voice he placed a hand near her face and force her eyes to his.

"I'm sure," he said and left to his study. Rin watched as he left feeling slightly lonely. Jaken noticed her change in mood and the look on her face. He aimed to comfort the Lady to be.

"Rin, please don't worry yourself too much," he said as she looked at him, "my lord is just going to figure out how the demons managed to injure him and why they attacked us," he said as he turned and followed his lord.

* * *

"Azura," said an angry voice, "what gave you the idea to attack Lord Sesshomaru,"

"Forgive me Lord Ichiro," said Azura who was struck without realisation from Ichiro. She stared to the ground as her mouth began to bleed and drip down her chin.

"I have no use for an untrustworthy servant," he growled as he walked around her frame on the floor.

"Forgive me," she said in shock.

"Ensure it never happens again," he growled as he stopped right in front of her.

"But my lord…," she began before she was cut short by Ichiro's fist to her face. She fell a few meters from him. The second blow to her face made more blood fall from her face.

"Don't _'but'_ or _'if'_ me," he said dangerously, "if you want to see tomorrow," he said as he paced back and forth before her, "I specifically told you to lay low since Lord Sesshomaru suspected you to be a spy and what do you do you attack him. No doubt our plan won't go accordingly due to your impulsive interference."

"My Lord," she quivered in fear.

"Azura, don't forget you came to me when you had nothing. I gave you something and I can take it away just as easily," he said before adding, "do you understand."

"Yes Lord Ichiro I understand,"

"Good, now go and make yourself useful," he demanded as he turned and watched his spherical view of the palace.

* * *

Rin sat in her room alone, by the window near her fire place and looked out to the forest edge. This wasn't necessarily, the western castle but it was Lord Sesshomaru's own castle that was on the land of his family. Even though his mother ruled the land above, as long as he surpassed his father and took a bride. He would be the Lord of the west and Rin his lady. _'I wonder when, I wonder when view towards him began to change. I wonder when I began to see him as a man. I was eleven when I last saw him and for three years after that he disappeared before reappearing leaving me another kimono he brought. It was if he never left but something felt different that day too. When the priestess Kaede told me that it was time for me to make a choice something in my mind changed when I first saw him as he walked towards me. Never before in my life when he was injured or gone for days on end was I as worried, scared or happy to see him. I knew I loved him but that day, I felt something change within me and maybe he felt that change to. When I saw you that time, my love, I know now that you were the change within me, then,'_ she thought as she looked up and watched the emptiness of her forest._ 'So why did you suddenly, act distant?'_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his bureau studying the scrolls that he demanded he retrieved from many different ancient libraries with knowledge, held by only the most powerful demons. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing as he rose from his seat feeling frustrated. The thought of seeing his previous concubine was nothing it was Rin and his sudden change in his desire for her that changed. _'When she was young, innocent and alone. I took her in not too sure what as though I cared about her but I never really knew how. I never predicted that I would take a human woman as a bride who was living in a poor village. The day I returned after leaving for three years from being involved with that war; that same war that involved Ichiro and my father. Except that time my father wasn't there. The day I returned and saw her for the first time. I found it hard to believe that it was the same little girl I left there. I couldn't quite figure it out then but now I know that at that point I saw Rin not as a child but a woman. A woman fit and ready to wed.'_ Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts came from a knock at the door and said, "enter," as he walked from the window and sat on his chair behind his large wooden desk. He looked up to see a concerned Jaken walk through the door and question what was wrong. He told his advisor not to worry since nothing was wrong. Jaken knew that he often hid his feelings out of fear for being discovered as his pride as a proud demon lord was at stake.

"Very well than mi lord," he said taking one last look at his distant lord, "I'll take my leave and turn in for the night." With that Jaken turned his heel and left, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru rose and left the chamber. He walked out of the hallway turning down many corridors and walked out into the courtyard located in the centre of the castle. The central courtyard was boxed by all four walls of the palace. The courtyard was surrounded by many windows, bridges open corridors that looked out to the Japanese designed garden. _'I never intended to force her or rush her. So I took a whole year and a half to observe her as a woman and began to realise that I liked what I saw. Now however, know who she is. Who her family is she probably would have been betrothed to me and wedded off to me for the sake of diplomatic allegiance. Rin my love, when my views for you changed towards you, did it change for you in return. If so, were you, the woman that became the change within me. I just hope Azura is wrong.'_

* * *

Rin sat in her room when the door to her room opened. She turned her head to see that her two hand maids, Mizumi and Altria walk through the door and smiling towards her. She returned their smile and looked back towards the forest edge. Her hand maids noticed the change in her and frowned sadly and looked at each other, _'what's wrong with our lady,'_ they both thought. With the notion they walked over to their lady and greeted them and asked if there was anything that she needed them to do. Rin looked over at her handmaids in front of her and said no, she told them that they had the day off. She didn't feel in the mood to be surrounded by her or Sesshomaru's people. _'Why did you act like that towards me, my lord. Do you regret choosing me as your wife?'_ she thought as she looked back over at the window. Mizumi and Altria saw the sudden change in her eyes. They both turned to each other with sad faces and Altria began to ask her, "My lady, is everything alright?" her voice was sad and compassionate. Both of her hand ladies didn't like to see their lady without a smile. The smile and kindness she had the very day she came.

"Everything is alright, Altria. You needn't worry," she said as she watched the forest edge. Rin noticed movement in the forest and sat up. She looked more closely and saw a familiar male demon in the shadows of the forest for a split second before he disappeared.

"Lady Rin?" they both asked with concern.

"Um…," she said looking at the forest with nothing there suddenly she felt a strong demonic presence within an instant. She didn't turn to look at her hand maids instead headed out of her room as fast as she could.

"Lady Rin," they cried after her.

* * *

Rin ran past all the servants as she aimed to hang on to that demonic presence that she felt slowly pull from her. Coming out to the court yard, she jumped from her spot and landed on the red gate and jumped off again before landing on top of the roof of the fifteen story castle. She watched in the distance as she lost track of the presence her long black hair danced around her as she heard voices of her concerned servants wondering where she disappeared to. Finding it hard to concentrate Rin jumped from the roof and landed on the internal wall before jumping and landing on the external wall. She jumped again and managed to land in the forest several thousand metres from the castle. She walked for a while, her blood red over kimono dragged along the forest floor slowly. The kimono never met in front of her body, under she wore her red and white simple kimono. Her over kimono, carried the symbol of her family crest on her back which was lined in gold and covered by her long flowing black hair. When Rin woke this morning she felt that it wasn't appropriate for her to wear one of her lady like kimonos. However instead she geared up, in her family uniform that she received from her training lords. As she walked though, she heard nothing but silence. This caught her attention as central armour gleamed under the sun. Rin carried her three swords, two on her left and one on her back under her hair but over her cover kimono. As she walked along the forest floor her feet never showed under her kimono that touched the ground. She was told a while back that her kimono was specifically designed for battle and not for show. "Well so you've come," said a male voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little annoyed.

"What type of a greeting is that, little sister?" said a man with black hair as long as hers. He wore a fringe like hers his eyes were gold sharp and dangerous, his lids were tinged blood red like his sisters. His face was marked with four blue purple marks along his face like his sister's. His lips weren't coloured like his sisters and he wore a kimono and hakama with the same colours as hers. He wore an over kimono just like her but was stopped at her obi. He carried three swords and sat on a boulder to the left of her.

"Brother, why are you here?" she asked as she turned to face him. The scent she smelled was his she concluded and realised that she knew that scent. It has just been a while before she smelt it again.

"I'm here for a specific reason," he said as he looked at his clawed hands, "I'm here on mother and father's request."

"What request?" she asked in a questionable tone.

"The dragons have returned," he said watching her steadily, "they want you to guard the western lands and the priestess Kagome ensuring that the Celestial Jewel that the priestess holds doesn't fall into the hands of Ichiro and his subordinates,"

"Why do they want me to do that?" she asked crossing her arms in a disbelief manner, "Lady Kagome is strong enough to protect it."

"Ah!" he said annoyed and exhausted, "because you've finished successfully training proving that you know how to control your powers and use them to their fullest extent. Do I have to explain everything, little sister," he said shaking his head, "Yes Lady Kagome is strong but she won't live forever,"

"Don't say that like I'm ignorant," she protested unfolding her arms and placing them by her side while yelling at her older brother.

"You could have fooled me," he said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Rin went quite, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Trying to calm herself. "So mother and father tell me that you're to marry the Lord of the West," he said with a cheeky smile that became present on his skin as pale as the moon like his sister's.

"So what?" she said embarrassed, "people get married all the time."

"Not to a man who was their protector when they were a child," he stated knowingly.

"How do you know that?" she said still embarrassed she was sure her face was showing it too. Her brother looked up at her with a stead gaze. Rin's blush disappeared instantly. _'He's getting serious,'_ she thought.

"Cause I was the one protecting you when you were a human," he said with a cold stare.

"Well you obviously didn't do a good job, brother," she said annoyed and crossed her arms.

"I know I didn't but I did know that you went to visit the Inudaiyoukai in the forest that was not too far from the village mother and father left you in," he said reflectively, "I was to protect you from the demons but not from the humans I wasn't allowed to have my presence known in case the situation became more problematic."

"So?" she inquired.

"So, I allowed the wolf demons to attack the village and you knowing that Lord Sesshomaru had the power to resurrect you," he said.

"Wait so you let me die," she growled, "how could you have possibly known if he would revive me or not," she angrily and she cried, "Shoutaruo!"

"Yes I did, but I did it for a reason, so calm down," he said watching her, "sister, you must know by now that everything I do is for a reason. The reason I let you die was so you could follow him and when you did I knew he would protect you thereby allowing me to fight in the war with mother and father. They didn't like the idea that I let you die and I copped it from father but obviously what I did has been beneficial to your future. Along with ours. Not just that, the chances of him resurrecting you was quite low in my eyes but he needed to test the Tensega so I gave him you as a test dummy," he finally sated. _'That better be the actual reason and you better not just be saying that __Shoutaruo,'_ she thought questionably. Suddenly Shoutaruo changed the subject, "so when am I going to be an uncle?" he said with a smile.

"Shoutaruo!" she exclaimed with mortification and her face definitely showed it she could tell, "you used me as an experiment for Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried as she launched herself at her brothers throat and began to choke him.

"You know if you do end up having children," he said sadly with that she released her grip and moved from him, "they will most definitely have the same fate as you if Ichiro isn't destroyed before you fall with child, Rinazika," he said.

"I know," she said sadly they looked at each other for a few moments with sad eyes before Shoutaruo rose from the boulder and jumped off. He landed gracefully in front of his little sister. "Brother what are you…," she was cut off when he pulled her into a hug and began to whisper in her ear.

"Please forgive me, for what I did," he said, "I did what I could in order to provide a life better than what you had before in that human village after your adoptive family died."

"Shoutaruo," she said with sad eyes as she pressed against her brother. _'I forgive you.'_

"It's time for me to go," he said as he released her, "follow mother and father's request. I'll be back on the night of new moon of this month don't miss me," he said as he walked away from her, "also, the celestial jewel must not fall into the hands of Ichiro. He has plans for it, from what our spies gathered. Oh and one more thing, Rin, sister be careful. Even though you may appear to be safe in Lord Sesshomaru's castle but you aren't. You're never safe."

"Wait, what does Ichiro, want with me?" she asked before adding, "I mean if it's revenge because mother and father fought against him while Inutashio dealt with Ryuukotsusei," she said.

"It's not just revenge," he said, "remember our blood line is the strongest of the Inudaiyoukai and he fears it, its equivalent to Lord Inutashio's that ran in his blood except within his family. The power fell to his sons so they had the power to protect while ours had the power to be one and the same. However, the power falls to the females within our family. Providing them with the power of their brother's and father's that way when battles are waged they require no protection."

"So," she prompted for him to continue.

"So, he intends to drain you of all you powers so he can increase his own demonic energy," he said, "once he's done that he'll kill Sesshomaru and take his," he said with that he disappeared. Rin was left staring in his direction, _'Ichiro couldn't possibly, kill Sesshomaru. No demon can, he surpassed his father and created his own sword. Sesshomaru is the other half, is my other half,'_ she though as she turned and headed back to the castle, _'the child we will have will be the strongest ever and Ichiro won't stop until he has its power. That would explain why my mother sent me that letter. Sesshomaru was supposed to be betrothed to me if it weren't for Ichiro.'_

* * *

"Lady Rin, Lady Rin," said Altria as she wondered through the palace and came across Jaken who looked up at her with anger. Altria began to sweat under his gaze.

"What happed to Lady Rin," he demanded.

"Nothing happened," she said trying to not be burned alive by the small demon, "She just ah…," she began scared to finish the sentence.

"She just, what?" asked Jaken as his eyes become closer and slit into a glare at her.

Altria feeling scared fell down on her hands and knees and bowed down to him lowly in utmost respect and forgiveness, "forgive me Master Jaken but Lady Rin is gone, she's been gone for over two hours," she said.

"What!" he said, "how could you let her out of your sight like that," he yelled before adding, "Lord Sesshomaru will have your head Altria," he said before thinking, _'then mine.'_

"Wait Master Jaken won't he have yours too?" she asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked knowing what she's thinking.

"Well Rin's protection falls under you as such we answer to you in absence of Lord Sesshomaru. Regarding anything that involves Lady Rin and you follow it through to Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

"I know that!" he growled she returned to bowing, "you may rise woman," he said and she did as she was told.

"What are we going to do, I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to worry," she said concerned.

"You don't want Lord Sesshomaru to worry. I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to worry. If he finds out we'll be done for," he said in fear looking at her, "we have no option but to look for her ourselves and not let the other servants know just in case they tell our Lord,"

"Right,"

"Who else knows of her disappearance?"

"Just me and Mizumi," she said.

"Good then we'll search, we have to find her before dinner," he said. With that they both nodded and left in search of Rin who ran off on them.

* * *

Rin stopped on her way back to the castle in a meadow of all different flowers. She sat and began to thread the flowers together in a reef. Once done she headed to the north. Rin travelled at the top of the trees knowing very well that other youkai were below and she couldn't afford to run into them. She knew her time was limited before Sesshomaru came looking for her. She had to get back before dinner. Finally coming to her destination, she stopped. The reef she threaded was placed on top of a boulder that had sutras all over it. She passed her demonic energy from her hand to the reef. Moving forward she placed the reef on top of the boulder. _'That should keep you sealed for another three thousand years,'_ she thought as she looked down. She squatted and began to move her hand towards the sutras but hesitated before tyring again. Once she touched one of the sutras she realised that it didn't hurt her, _'the sutras no longer have any power,' _she thought as her eyes became wide out of shock, _'they were supposed to last another five thousand years. It must be because of Ichiro's influence, even he's disgusting aura could touch this far.'_ She rose before turning back one last time looking at the reef she laid. _'That should be able to hold for three thousand years if Ichiro leaves her be,' _she thought before leaving the waterfall. Rin headed along the top of the trees when a metal hand attached to a chain lashed out in front of her. Rin moved jumped back and flipped allowing herself to fall into the forest below. As she landed the same metal hand attacked her, she dodged it. It attacked several times again and Rin dodged it several times before the last time it attacked her sent it back to where it came from with her feet when she done a backward hand spring. As she landed, she placed her hand on one of her sheathed swords and watched the area where the hand came from searching for any sign of movement_. 'One swing of my Tenshi blade and he's a goner,'_ she thought. Her _'Tenshi'_ the angel blade was forged from her mother's fang while her _'Akuma no yona'_ demonized blade was forged from her father's fang. The two other swords she carried were forged from her own fangs as evidence of her success though training. They were called, _'Katsu'_ the blade of prevail. This was the large broadsword on her back while the small katana she had was called _'Chie'_ the blade of wisdom.

"You're quick, I see," said a voice from the over growth.

"What do you want," she said emotionlessly, her eyes became sharp and dangerous as she watched were the voice came from, "I was merely passing through. I had no intention to end your life." Without a second comment the demon appeared. He was large she noticed. His face was covered in metal and his eyes were all red. He had bone spikes protruding from his shoulders while one of his arms. Was all metal that one, carried the weapon that attacked her while the other was much smaller in size and thin like hers except green. Mostly he was green with black spiky hair._ 'Talk about hideous,'_ she thought, _'I'm glad my mother looked nothing like that.'_ She removed her hand from her sword and rose, _'I don't need my Tenshi to defeat a lowly demon,'_ she thought, _'my electric whip and powers will do the trick.'_

"Are you the princess of Yokohima?" he asked.

"What if I am?" she inquired before adding, "What business do you have with me?" she asked somewhat annoyed that demons from all over Japan knew who she was now that her demonic nature became clear. Her teachers told her that once she at perfected her abilities that many demons would aim to fight her in order to gain prestige and increase their demonic energy.

"Then you shall die," he said as he launched his sharp claws at him. She jumped high vertical above her position and spun. Swinging her red electric whip she cut the demons face before smiling and releasing her electric red energy blades below her. He cried out in pain as the red electricity ran through his body. Rin landed as her red blades that she released finally killed him instantly. She rose and turned around to see that there nothing left and headed to the west. _'Stupid demon, he could have lived longer if he left me alone,'_ she thought as she jumped from the ground and began to run along above the forest.

* * *

"Have you found her yet Altria, Mizumi?" asked the small toad demon who was answered with the shaking of their head. They searched all late morning, midday and afternoon only to find that she was nowhere to be found. They even checked the forest surrounding the castle and found she wasn't there either. "Where could that woman have gone?"

"Jaken," asked a cold deep male voice. Jaken looked up to see Sesshomaru standing above him. He began to sweat out of fear. _'Oh no, mi lord is here,'_ he thought. Sesshomaru looked up and over at Rin's handmaids and realisation came to his eyes Jaken saw, "where's Rin?"

"Well…ah…mi lord," began a hesitant Jaken, "she disappeared," he said as he bowed lowly along with Altria and Mizumi.

"No I haven't," said a female voice that walked from behind Sesshomaru and looked over at Jaken, Altria and Mizumi. Sesshomaru turned to her and questioned where she went she told him that she would tell him later. Jaken on the other hand wasn't so forgiving.

"Lady Rin! Where have you been? We've been looking for you for the whole day! How could you run off on us like that?!" he yelled only to find that Rin wasn't there and neither was Sesshomaru. Jaken turned around and saw Rin walking back towards her quarters with her hand maids and his lord walked the opposite direction presumably back to his quarters. Jaken sighed and said to himself, "none of them heard a single word I said," as he walked towards his lords quarters and pouted.

* * *

Rin finally returned to her room followed by her hand maids, she greeted her guards Ryuka and Ryu who stood outside her door and walked inside followed by her hand maids who were questioning her more than ever, "Lady Rin, where did you go?"

"Are you okay?"

"You weren't injured were you?" they said and for the hundredth time Rin told them that she was fine. "Well if you're going to go somewhere at least take Akihito," they said together almost yelling at her. She moved back from them slightly as she raised her hands to calm them. She was the lady of this castle after all. She was going to say that she didn't need Akihito to protect her but let it be. Since Sesshomaru was the one who placed the guards to her. She had been gone ten years and she thought that she would have different hand maids and guards. Except she was wrong. Ten years was nothing in demon years and they waited for her return. They look the same as they did before except Altria lost some weight. She and Mizumi appeared like sisters, now in their purple kimonos.

"Your right I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," she said before adding, "when I leave like that again, I'll make sure to bring Akihito with me. Okay?"

"Okay," they said together. The three years they spent with her before she left made them think of her like their important little sister. Even though they served under her they were friends and were close. They probably were the best friends she ever had and she loved them for their loyalty. Now she knew how Sesshomaru felt with Jaken.

* * *

Three months had past and Rin and Sesshomaru had married. Sesshomaru has now become the Emperor of the Western Lands and Rin became the Empresses, the title was passed from Sesshomaru's mother who attended the ceremony. Everyone they knew came to the ceremony and she was flattered with all these compliments and future questions. Inuyasha and Kagome were so happy they began to call her sister after. Their children Mizuki and Inutashio began to call her aunty. Miroku and Sango still called her Rin while Kohaku called her lady Rin. Kohaku was saddened by the fact that Rin was married to Sesshomaru however, he told her that he would be there for her if he ever needed her.

"You promise Kohaku?" she asked.

"I promise," he said. After that day, Rin became to undergo new duties at the palace that she was prepared to do before she left for training and after she came back. Her mother and father came to the wedding. Her father had threatened Sesshomaru and her mother had to pull back her father. Sesshomaru left every now and again to hunt down Ichiro or to build more alliances. Also at her request he would go to Inuyasha's village and check on the Celestial Jewel and Kagome. She missed him when she left and many times after she wished he wasn't gone for days on end. The longest he was gone for, was two weeks but when he returned he brought back with him knew kimonos for her. Rin was happy whenever he came back, she didn't care about the kimonos or gifts he brought back she was just happy to see him. One of those days that he was due to come back was a day such as today. Rin sat by the window of their room that over looked the internal and external walls. Their new room was at the centre of the palace and looked directly over the entrance. As Rin sat her hand maids came in and told her that her husband would be returning soon. She was happy and she said that she knew. She watched and saw a familiar figure walking towards the palace from the edge of the forest she rose and walked down to the throne room to greet her husband. She sat on the throne next to his and watched as he entered the room followed by Jaken. Her hand maids and her guards greeted him.

"Welcome home, Lord Sesshomaru," they said at different times however he walked past them with an intense gaze that was focused solely on her.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin who sat in her seat and smiled at him.

"Rin I trust you've been well looked after," he said as he approached her, he held out a hand for her and she took it. She rose from the seat, he told Jaken to leave them. Jaken began to protest but was picked up with his mouth covered by Altria who smiled towards the couple.

"What do you think you doing," he managed after he moved his beak from her hand.

"Trying to keep you from ruining the moment," said Mizumi as she looked over at the couple that disappeared to towards their quarters.

"What moment?" asked Jaken.

"The moment that may produce a young heir," said Akihito with a small smile towards Jaken who finally understood why he was stopped.

"Really!" he said with excitement, "I can't wait,"

"But you're going to have to wait," said Ryuka who folded his arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru led Rin back to their room closing the door behind. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, looking down at her with a pleasant and gentle face. "What?" she inquired.

"Ichiro still hasn't been found," he said as he kissed her forehead and allowed his clawed fingers to gently tease her scalp above her neck.

"What does that have to do with now?" she asked softly as he traced kisses down her face and on her neck.

"Cause I may get you with child," he said as he purred in her ear before gently sucking and pulling it. Rin finally understanding what he meant became still. She knew how children were made but has never actually done it. However at the same time she couldn't help but be happy, happy at the fact that they were going to create something together. Sesshomaru pulled her close and kissed her. She returned his kiss before pulling back and looking up at him.

"Well now, if that's the case my lord," she said as she traced his neck and his shoulder before the armour. "You may need to get undressed," she said with a teasing smile and left him.

* * *

"Lord Ichiro," said a man with blue hair, "what are we going to do, Rin has married Lord Sesshomaru."

"Relax," said Ichiro, "if they have a child then its fate will be that of Rin's." Ichiro was somewhat annoyed at the fact that he didn't take her and drain her of her power. Or have her, have his child but he needed the blood of Inutashio.

* * *

Moments after the afternoon light fell through the room, presenting two silhouettes on the main bed. Sesshomaru placed gentle kisses on Rin's face and traced his way down her neck and down to her nipple. She groaned in pleasure as she felt him cup both of her breasts and suck them gently. His tongue danced between her breasts and down her stomach to her hips. Sesshomaru smelt her arousal and she smelt his.

* * *

"So what will, we do if they have a child?" asked the blue haired man.

"Once word gets out that Rin is with child will take her life," he said coldly, "and will make him watch. Before I drain him of his power as well as hers,"

* * *

Sesshomaru plunged his hard membrane into her and she clung to him. She cried out in pain, Sesshomaru feeling her tighten, moved down and kissed a soft kiss on her face and neck in order to calm her down. Once she responded to him he began to move gently within her. His mokomoko was wrapped around her lower back arching her body. Her body began to heat against his under the silky black covers of their bed. Finally the pain within her subsided and she enjoyed him as he became sleek and moved easily within her.

* * *

"If there is a child," said the blue haired man, "shall we undertake the third plan, the one that was designed for such a situation," he said.

"Yes," he said, "if there is a child. Take it and kill anyone who tries to resist," he said, "however, they only just newlyweds. I doubt Sesshomaru will get her pregnant, so soon. I've already moved all my spies out of the palace as we have gone dark."

* * *

"Sesshomaru," called Rin in his ear, as she felt his body radiate his heat. Sesshomaru kept his pace, slow but full. She felt him deep within her. Sesshomaru gowned and called Rin's name several times. Rin felt lost in ecstasy as she tried to wonder how long it's been. The two didn't seem to find their peak just yet. So Sesshomaru told Rin to turn over, with that she did as his mokomoko was wrapped under her cleavage. Sesshomaru took her from behind as he bit gently on her sharp pointed ear. Rin feeling far more pleasure than she did before, arched her back and wrapped her arm around his neck. Sesshomaru realising what she wanted didn't stop moving within her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lower neck, gently not to hurt her. As he continued to thrust his pelvis against hers feeling the heat of her body and the sweat surrounding it. He wondered how long it's been since they began. However, at the same time he didn't care as he gradually began to climax. His teeth marked Rin's neck. Rin's gentle sounds became more and louder as she began to climax. Sesshomaru stretched out for her as she moved her head and marked him. "Sesshomaru," she gasped with sweat.

"Rin," he cried as he locked her in place and held her as he released himself within her. Rin cried in ecstasy as she felt sudden pressure within her. Sesshomaru and Rin finally reached their peak. Sesshomaru pulled out and landed beside her panting. Rin, feeling happy and tired began to pant as well. Finally their breaths managed to even out she crawled in to his arm and placed her head on his shoulder and her delicate hand on his firm chest. He wrapped his arm around her. Rin drifted off to sleep while Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling deep in thought. He noticed that the light that fell on them was the moons light. _'It's been that long,'_ he thought, _'I'm glad.'_ With those thoughts he fell asleep.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Desperate calls and drastic measures**

Rin and her daughter played in the garden while Sesshomaru sat in his study, compiling notes about what he was going to do about Ichiro. Sesshomaru had been on edge after, he realised that Ichiro had gone into hiding or he was planning something big. This frustrated him more than ever. _'It's been three years and still we haven't been attacked. I doubt that Ichiro has given up,'_ he thought as he began to reflect on what Rin wanted for their daughter. As long as Ichiro lived Rin told him that she would do whatever it takes to protect her child. Sesshomaru didn't like what she had in mind, _'our child is the strongest there is, what you ask could kill you,'_ he thought as he sat in his chair behind his desk. He sat thinking about that night, the night three years ago when Ichiro's retainers came to the palace while Inuyasha, Inusabistu and himself along with others fought them. _'They suddenly pull out of a fight and disappear for three years something's up.'_

"_Sesshomaru please," cried Rin, "I want to do what I can to protect my child to protect our child. Ichiro won't stop I know that now," she said as she held her child in her arms and pressed the sleeping infant to her face, "I'm begging you to allow me to do for our daughter what my mother did for me. She deserves a life without violence and bloodshed. She deserves to be free from fear and pain,"_

"_But you don't know, if it'll kill you or not," said Sesshomaru, "our child has the combined blood of both of our strong family linage and what you're asking, it will no doubt use up the last of your strength and even if I did agree to what you're asking, where will she go? Who will look after her?"_

"_Kohaku will," said Rin firmly._

"_What!" said Kohaku, "you never said…,"_

"_Please Kohaku, she's my daughter and my only child," she said as she turned to the demon slayer and pleaded holding her daughter close, "she'll be safe with you, remember you promised if I needed anything. You said that you would be there for me. So now I'm asking Kohaku be there for me, by being there for my child, please."_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the memory, "when the time comes Rin, I'll grant your wish but what will that do to our daughter," he said to himself, "she'll be human until she's a woman and then what. She'll be scared, she won't know how to control her powers." Sesshomaru left his study and headed towards the garden. _'Rin is it worth it, if I lose the two people I care about the most. In order to protect one of them.'_

* * *

Rin and Asashin sat in the garden. Asashin sat on her mother's lap while Rin wrapped her arms around her small frame. Rin told her daughter stories of the Inudaiyoukai and how they came to be, she told them that when she grows up this palace will be hers. She told her about how she will be very powerful when she's older and because of it some demons would want to fight her, "but mother. Why would demons try to fight someone stronger than them?" asked her daughter.

"They do that because they want to be stronger than what they already are?" before adding, "it's a way for them to earn prestige,"

"Do lower demons try to fight father?" she asked as she played with the Sakura flower.

"Yes they do," she said feeling her daughter freeze in her arms, Rin bent down and kissed the back of her head while saying, "but your father has always won because he's strong."

"I knew father was strong," she said happily and went back to listening as her mother who began to tell her stories about warriors and strong priestesses. Her daughter sat in her lap under the cherry blossom tree. The air Rin could smell was fresh and cool. No doubt her daughter could smell it too. Rin feeling a familiar presence saw Sesshomaru walking towards them. Her daughter noticing her father's presence called, "father!" she rose from Rin's lap and ran over to her father. Her deep red, white and gold kimono hid her small legs so it appeared that she was gliding along. Rin laughed gently, she rose and walked over to her husband and daughter. Sesshomaru patted her head and kissed her forehead. He rose and told his family to follow him.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" asked Rin as she looked from her daughter to her husband.

"It's a surprise," he said. With that he held his daughter's hand while Rin held her other hand and they walked out of the garden through several corridors and outside. Rin saw that Ah-Un was present with Jaken. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and he just said, "why don't we get Asashin used to Kohaku," he said. With that Rin's face lit up.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes," he said before he looked down to his daughter and told her to go over to Ah-Un and Jaken. She smiled up before running over to the toad demon and the two headed dragon demon. "Rin, I'm doing this because you were right, I want our daughter to be safe," he said looking over to her. Rin stood next to him and looked at him wanting him to continue, "and the safest place I could think of is, is that village," he said, "on top of which it's filled with both humans and demons so I figured she'll bled right in but no one must know other than our family and friends for her own protection," he said firmly.

"I understand,"

* * *

Kohaku walked back to the village with his friends and family however, deep in thought. He thought about the night that Rin begged him to look after their daughter if she were to be turned human for her sake. Sango noticing her brother's absent mind aimed to pull him from his thoughts, "so Kohaku what's up?" asked Sango in her slayer outfit.

"Huh?" said Kohaku as he didn't hear what his sister said.

"I said _'what's up,'_" she said with a smile.

"Nothing much I guess," he said in a sad tone.

"It doesn't sound like nothing much," she said as she took in her younger brother's face. She saw the concern on his face and pressed, "Kohaku, how can I possibly help you if you don't let me?"

"Sango," he said.

"You're my little brother, I've known since you were a baby and I want to know what you know or what's bothering you. So don't brush me off like that," she said somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry sister," said Kohaku.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or not?" she asked hoping that he would.

"It's Rin," he said in a neutral tone. This caught Sango's attention.

"Rin, why are you thinking about Rin?" she asked.

"Remember three years ago when Ichiro's allies attacked her and Sesshomaru's home," he said looking ahead, "she begged me to be there for her by being there for her child, Sango."

"I remember, how could anyone forget the desperation on her face," said Sango sadly, "she's quite sure that Ichiro is persistent and won't rest until he drains her, Sesshomaru and their child from both their energy and their powers,"

"Inuyasha told us not to worry because Sesshomaru was strong," he said, "but I ran into Sesshomaru the other day on my way back to the village. He asked if I was still willing to keep the promise that I gave Rin the year she was married,"

"And?"

"And I told him that I was. Sesshomaru had told me the details of demons turning human and how it requires a lot of energy. However, it can only be done by daiyoukai of high demonic standing,"

"You fear that it will have to resort to that,"

"Sister, I know it's going to resort to that," he said turning to her with concern, "it has been close to two decades since we first dealt with Ichiro and he's not leaving anytime soon."

"Right I see where you're coming from," said Sango. She stopped, realising that her brother had stopped, he stared instead and she asked, "Kohaku what's the matter?" as she stepped in front of her brother trying to pulling him from whatever trance he was in.

"Rin!" he said with that he took off towards the two headed dragon and Sesshomaru.

"Kohaku!" cried Sango as she chased after her brother. Her daughters, Mizuki and Shippo ran after them.

* * *

Rin landed Ah-Un skilfully as her daughter sat down in front of her. Asashin laughed as they landed. Sesshomaru flew with Jaken holding on to him and landed beside Ah-Un. Sesshomaru walked over and lifted his daughter of the back of Ah-Un before extending a hand for his wife. Rin demounted Ah-Un with the help of her husband and grabbed her daughters hand before they began to walk towards Kohaku's and Shippo's hut.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru!" called Kohaku as he ran towards them waving. He had worn his kimono and hakama. He wore a light green haori over his kimono.

"Kohaku!" exclaimed Rin with excitement.

Kohaku, Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru sat in demon slayer's and fox demon's hut along with Sango her daughters, Shippo sat with them beside Mizuki. Kohaku asked why they were here and Sesshomaru said it was because they wanted Asashin to get used to him and the villagers. "So you've agreed to Rin's idea?" asked Sango.

"Were unsure when Ichiro will strike, next," said Rin as she held her daughter in her lap.

"Does Inuyasha know about this?" asked Shippo, Sesshomaru and Rin exchanged glances that said I don't think so, "you know he needs to know," said Kagome a little sad about the whole idea. She looked over at Asashin who was playing with Jaken on her mother's lap. _'Poor kid, she'll grow up not knowing her mother,'_ thought Shippo and looked from Asashin to Rin, _'what you're asking Rin, it could kill you and Asashin will have few memories of you.'_

"Shippo," said Rin pulling Shippo out of his thoughts, "since you're a part of this group and friends with the priestess of this village I ask that you will watch over our child as well when the time comes," she said with a sad smile towards Shippo who nodded. The daughters behind Sango looked at each other sadly, suddenly Mizuki rose from her spot near the girls and walked over to Asashin on Rin's lap. This got everyone's attention. Mizuki kneeled down to her young cousin looked at her, Asashin noticing her presence smiled up at her. The two looked similar except that Mizuki had two blue coloured stripes while Asashin had four coloured stripes like her father's.

"Asashin, I promise I won't let anything happen to you," said Mizuki as she placed a hand on the confused toddler who looked at her and smiled. Asashin looked up at her mother and father saying how she had a new friend. Everyone in the room laughed and Sesshomaru smiled. Mizuki rose to return back to her spot next to Shippo only to have Rin's daughter pulled at her sleeve, "What's wrong, Asashin?" asked Mizuki as she looked down.

"Can you stay here, pretty lady?" asked Asashin with a smile that caused her eyes to close into small black crescent moons.

"If that's what you want," said Mizuki who sat down were she was. Asashin returned to playing with Jaken's ears and he retaliated only to finally give up in the end. Rin turned her head to her husband who knew what she was thinking and nodded.

"Kohaku," said Rin as she looked over at the demon slayer on the other side of the fire who looked back at her, "my husband and I have a few requests for you if you're willing to accept," she said in an even tone. Kohaku looked over at the toddler and a small smile came to his face before it went sad. Kohaku nodded and Rin continued, "the transformation must be kept secret only those in this village who knew us very well can know of her true heritage. However, just because they know us well it does not mean they can betray her safety by telling someone else. The transformation is only for our people to know," said Rin sternly as she watched everyone in the room. "On the next attack, on our home. I will turn Asashin human, except that I may risk losing my life since our daughter carries both strong Inu blood in her veins. Once the transformation is complete my handmaids _'Altria'_ and _'Mizumi'_ will take the child from the palace and protect her until she arrives in this village," Rin paused for a bit before adding, "my husband may have survived and will not be familiar to Asashin because I have a feeling that Ichiro has eyes everywhere. So at my request he is to keep his distance from her but still protect her and when the time comes. After she transformed back into a pure blooded demon, Sesshomaru will take her and train her." With those last words everyone agreed to their plan. The only problem was to tell Inuyasha, Inusabistu, Kantaro, Miroku and Kagome about Rin and Sesshomaru's plan.

* * *

Inuyasha walked with Kagome and Inusabistu back to their hut, finally coming to the base of their small hill. Kagome, walked carrying her bow and quiver of arrows. She asked Inusabistu what he was doing when they were gone, "hunting down some demons, Kantaro and I got bored and needed something to do," he said walking with his arms folded. Inusabistu's kimono slightly changed as he got older, he still wore the throb of the fire rat but had some white through it. He wore armour around his central known as _'do,'_ his obi was white and fell down in front of his like his uncles and sisters. He wore armour to protect his waist and pelvis known as '_Kasazuri' _he also wore a _'Haidate'_ he also wore a '_Sode'_ on both of his shoulders lined in metal. Inuyasha was proud to know that his children were warriors. Mizuki also had the same armour covering her body except her kimono was designed similar to Rin's. Mizuki's kimono was designed for battle. As she grew into a woman she lost the look of the flared hakama.

"Huh, I knew you were nothing like Miroku," said Inuyasha proudly with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"Ah? What are you talking about father?" asked Inusabistu unsure of what his father meant. Instead of Inuyasha answering Kagome did.

"Monk Miroku told your father that you and his son were smitten with women," she said smiling over her shoulder.

"What!" said Inusabistu, "why would I waste my time doing that, I want to become a strong warrior like Uncle Sesshomaru and you father. I can't do that if I spend my time elsewhere," he said, "not just that Kantaro wants to be a strong demons slayer, stronger than his uncle. He aims to surpass him."

"Good son, that's what I thought your frame of mind was in," said Inuyasha satisfied and proud to know that his took his family's side, "also its quite amusing to know that the apple does fall far from the tree in Miroku's family." Kagome, sighed and thought, _'so that's what you and Miroku were carrying on about,'_ with that last thought she led her family in to their hut and began to wind down for the evening.

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru along with Jaken, Ah-Un and their daughter returned back to their home after they visited everyone and filled them in on the details of their plan. Sesshomaru was satisfied to know that his plan was heard by everyone. A few hours after they returned Asashin had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru carried his daughter to her room beside her mother's and her father's, he placed her on her bed gently. Rin came up next to him and tucked her under the covers. Sesshomaru brushed aside her fringe that was split like his away from her eyes and kissed her crescent moon mark on her forehead. He wished her sweet dreams and a good night. Her mother did the same. The two left and returned back to their room. Sesshomaru and Rin bathed before they began to prepare for bed. They spoke about how they wished that they could predict Ichiro's movements but Sesshomaru told her that they would have to be witches or warlocks to do that. Rin laughed at the idea and crawled into bed next to her husband. She placed her head on his firm chest as he stoked her hair gently. "Promise me Sesshomaru," Rin said as she looked up at her husband. He looked down at her and she continued, "promised me if I don't make it you'll watch over our daughter," she said softly, her eyes displayed sadness at the thought of her not being able to see her daughter grow up.

"I promise, Rin I won't let anyone touch her," he said as he kissed her lips softly and closed his eyes. Rin placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. The two drifted off into a peaceful sleep in their blood red silk sheets on their elegantly designed bed.

* * *

The next day Rin and Sesshomaru woke at the sound of their daughter running into their room. Her clawed hands clawed her way to her parents as she told them to wake up, "mother, father, it's a new day wake up," she said excited, "mother, wake up, father," she said as she moved from her mother to her father. Rin and Sesshomaru pretended to be a sleep and waited for her to crawl between them. Rin and Sesshomaru predicted her movements, as such Asashin crawled between her parents kneeling down demanding them to wake up. Without hesitation Rin and Sesshomaru sat up and grabbed their daughter. Rin tickled her daughter gently with her claws, careful not to hurt her. Sesshomaru tickled her neck with his teeth. Their child laughed hard a begged for her parents to stop, "mother, ahaha, father, haha, stop," she called through her giggles. Sesshomaru pulled back and her mother stopped. Asashin regained her breath seeing that her parents were sitting up and looking down at her, she said, "mother, father, what are we going to do today?" she asked knowing that it has been a while since her father spent time with them.

"I don't know sweetheart? What do you want to do today?" asked Rin in a nurturing voice. Sesshomaru watched as his daughter reacted to her mother's maternal tone.

"I want to go on a picnic," she said excitedly.

"A picnic!" they both said surprised.

"Yeah, near the lake that father took us to last year," she said watching them with her big gold eyes that had lids that were tinted red, "can you father please?" she asked on her knees as she held her hands together and looked up at Sesshomaru with sad eyes. She pulled that so called, _'puppy pout.'_ Rin looked at him and he looked at her she rose her eyebrow thinking, _'we shouldn't deny our daughter_.' With that Sesshomaru nodded and Asashin beamed in delight. Rin told her to go get ready as she did, Asashin kissed her father on the cheek and said thank you before taking off to her room, laughing. Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other and smiled before getting up from their bed.

* * *

"Lady Asashin," called Jaken who ran after her in his ever so brown kimono as he carried the staff of two heads followed by guiding Ah-Un, "Princess," he called trying to keep up with Asashin. Sesshomaru and Rin weren't too far behind. Sesshomaru had Rin in his arm and she had her hand on his chest. They walked slowly at their own pace and they laughed as Jaken tried to catch their ever energetic daughter. Ah-Un carried the basket and picnic blanket that was prepared for them by their servants and headed out. Rin's handmaids and guards followed behind the two. Sesshomaru and Rin came to a spot under a tree on top of a hill beside a lake that glistened beautifully under the midday sun. Sesshomaru watched his daughter with Jaken from under a tree while Rin gathered the picnic basket. She extended out the picnic blanket, her hand maids helped her with the preparation for the picnic by placing plates, cups, bowls and chopsticks out. Altria made a fire not too far from the picnic and began to prepare morning tea. Rin offered to help but was told that everything was taken care of. So Rin returned back to the picnic blanket that was silver with gold through it, instead she helped Mizumi with the cutting and preparation of the sandwiches. The day was peaceful however Rin couldn't help but worry if the day was going to be ruined by Ichiro's interference. She looked over at her daughter who was running along the lake while Jaken chased after her telling her to be careful or she'll dirty her kimono, _'I wish everyday could be like this,'_ thought Rin with a sad smile.

* * *

"Ah!" cried a grey skinned demon who fell to the ground within an instant. He was one of many that had befell at the hand of Ryoku whose orange hair danced in the wind around him. Placing his hand over the fallen bodies the ground around them began to glow red without a word the demonic energy of all the demons along with their blood was placed in his hand. Ryoku's hand that was marked in ancient black markings started to glow red and vanished at the same time Ryoku drained their blood and demonic energy. Once done, Ryoku turned his heel and walked towards a demon village that should be now, filled with dead bodies. Ryoku returned to the village and noticed that all of the demons that lived were dead. Ryoku walked towards his green haired companion and watched as he drained the life force of a family of demons. Ryoku found Kazami laughing as he drained them.

"What's so funny?" asked Ryoku who watched as his comrade's hand with the markings similar to his began to glow red before it vanished along with the blood and demonic energy.

"The fact that they screamed at the sight of me," he said in a deep, dangerous voice. Ryoku didn't say anything at this comment except they were greeted with another voice.

"Hey, you guys done over here?" asked the blue haired demon who added, "I want to get out of here before some demons catch on," he said as he sheathed his large broad sword.

"Depends on if everyone's done," said Kazami with a tired voice.

"Relax, Sya, Kitana, Suske and Azura are done," said Syruka whose blue pupil less eyes made him look more aloof than serious. Once they all grouped up and confirmed that everyone was dead they left as fast as they arrived. However in the shadows just out the forest was a demon boy who appeared as a weasel demon his brown hair was short and fell just above his shoulders. The boy stood in fear before falling down and crying.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo travelled to a nearby village that required their help. They followed a man who appeared in his mid-thirties carried a basket on his back and told them the story of how demons are killing humans for fun. Inuyasha protested because it had no indication of Ichiro since he was the one responsible for abducting his wife and attacking his home. "So tell us again why Kantaro, Inusabistu and Mizuki stayed home?" asked Sango.

"Cause Mizuki wanted to spar against her brother while Kantaro wanted to spar against Kohaku," said Inuyasha.

"So than why didn't Mitsuko and Mutsuko come with us?" asked Sango.

"Cause they wanted to help Kagome with the villagers due to them returning from a battle with a demon," said Shippo as he walked with his arms over his shoulder and behind his back. Sango finally understanding why her daughters and the others stayed behind she couldn't help but miss their presence. An hour later the group arrived at a village by the sea. The villager showed them to their hut and told them that they could find the demons in the mountains.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Desperate calls and drastic measures**

Rin and her daughter played in the garden while Sesshomaru sat in his study, compiling notes about what he was going to do about Ichiro. Sesshomaru had been on edge after, he realised that Ichiro had gone into hiding or he was planning something big. This frustrated him more than ever. _'It's been three years and still we haven't been attacked. I doubt that Ichiro has given up,'_ he thought as he began to reflect on what Rin wanted for their daughter. As long as Ichiro lived Rin told him that she would do whatever it takes to protect her child. Sesshomaru didn't like what she had in mind, _'our child is the strongest there is, what you ask could kill you,'_ he thought as he sat in his chair behind his desk. He sat thinking about that night, the night three years ago when Ichiro's retainers came to the palace while Inuyasha, Inusabistu and himself along with others fought them. _'They suddenly pull out of a fight and disappear for three years something's up.'_

"_Sesshomaru please," cried Rin, "I want to do what I can to protect my child to protect our child. Ichiro won't stop I know that now," she said as she held her child in her arms and pressed the sleeping infant to her face, "I'm begging you to allow me to do for our daughter what my mother did for me. She deserves a life without violence and bloodshed. She deserves to be free from fear and pain,"_

"_But you don't know, if it'll kill you or not," said Sesshomaru, "our child has the combined blood of both of our strong family linage and what you're asking, it will no doubt use up the last of your strength and even if I did agree to what you're asking, where will she go? Who will look after her?"_

"_Kohaku will," said Rin firmly._

"_What!" said Kohaku, "you never said…,"_

"_Please Kohaku, she's my daughter and my only child," she said as she turned to the demon slayer and pleaded holding her daughter close, "she'll be safe with you, remember you promised if I needed anything. You said that you would be there for me. So now I'm asking Kohaku be there for me, by being there for my child, please."_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the memory, "when the time comes Rin, I'll grant your wish but what will that do to our daughter," he said to himself, "she'll be human until she's a woman and then what. She'll be scared, she won't know how to control her powers." Sesshomaru left his study and headed towards the garden. _'Rin is it worth it, if I lose the two people I care about the most. In order to protect one of them.'_

* * *

Rin and Asashin sat in the garden. Asashin sat on her mother's lap while Rin wrapped her arms around her small frame. Rin told her daughter stories of the Inudaiyoukai and how they came to be, she told them that when she grows up this palace will be hers. She told her about how she will be very powerful when she's older and because of it some demons would want to fight her, "but mother. Why would demons try to fight someone stronger than them?" asked her daughter.

"They do that because they want to be stronger than what they already are?" before adding, "it's a way for them to earn prestige,"

"Do lower demons try to fight father?" she asked as she played with the Sakura flower.

"Yes they do," she said feeling her daughter freeze in her arms, Rin bent down and kissed the back of her head while saying, "but your father has always won because he's strong."

"I knew father was strong," she said happily and went back to listening as her mother who began to tell her stories about warriors and strong priestesses. Her daughter sat in her lap under the cherry blossom tree. The air Rin could smell was fresh and cool. No doubt her daughter could smell it too. Rin feeling a familiar presence saw Sesshomaru walking towards them. Her daughter noticing her father's presence called, "father!" she rose from Rin's lap and ran over to her father. Her deep red, white and gold kimono hid her small legs so it appeared that she was gliding along. Rin laughed gently, she rose and walked over to her husband and daughter. Sesshomaru patted her head and kissed her forehead. He rose and told his family to follow him.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" asked Rin as she looked from her daughter to her husband.

"It's a surprise," he said. With that he held his daughter's hand while Rin held her other hand and they walked out of the garden through several corridors and outside. Rin saw that Ah-Un was present with Jaken. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and he just said, "why don't we get Asashin used to Kohaku," he said. With that Rin's face lit up.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes," he said before he looked down to his daughter and told her to go over to Ah-Un and Jaken. She smiled up before running over to the toad demon and the two headed dragon demon. "Rin, I'm doing this because you were right, I want our daughter to be safe," he said looking over to her. Rin stood next to him and looked at him wanting him to continue, "and the safest place I could think of is, is that village," he said, "on top of which it's filled with both humans and demons so I figured she'll bled right in but no one must know other than our family and friends for her own protection," he said firmly.

"I understand,"

* * *

Kohaku walked back to the village with his friends and family however, deep in thought. He thought about the night that Rin begged him to look after their daughter if she were to be turned human for her sake. Sango noticing her brother's absent mind aimed to pull him from his thoughts, "so Kohaku what's up?" asked Sango in her slayer outfit.

"Huh?" said Kohaku as he didn't hear what his sister said.

"I said _'what's up,'_" she said with a smile.

"Nothing much I guess," he said in a sad tone.

"It doesn't sound like nothing much," she said as she took in her younger brother's face. She saw the concern on his face and pressed, "Kohaku, how can I possibly help you if you don't let me?"

"Sango," he said.

"You're my little brother, I've known since you were a baby and I want to know what you know or what's bothering you. So don't brush me off like that," she said somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry sister," said Kohaku.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or not?" she asked hoping that he would.

"It's Rin," he said in a neutral tone. This caught Sango's attention.

"Rin, why are you thinking about Rin?" she asked.

"Remember three years ago when Ichiro's allies attacked her and Sesshomaru's home," he said looking ahead, "she begged me to be there for her by being there for her child, Sango."

"I remember, how could anyone forget the desperation on her face," said Sango sadly, "she's quite sure that Ichiro is persistent and won't rest until he drains her, Sesshomaru and their child from both their energy and their powers,"

"Inuyasha told us not to worry because Sesshomaru was strong," he said, "but I ran into Sesshomaru the other day on my way back to the village. He asked if I was still willing to keep the promise that I gave Rin the year she was married,"

"And?"

"And I told him that I was. Sesshomaru had told me the details of demons turning human and how it requires a lot of energy. However, it can only be done by daiyoukai of high demonic standing,"

"You fear that it will have to resort to that,"

"Sister, I know it's going to resort to that," he said turning to her with concern, "it has been close to two decades since we first dealt with Ichiro and he's not leaving anytime soon."

"Right I see where you're coming from," said Sango. She stopped, realising that her brother had stopped, he stared instead and she asked, "Kohaku what's the matter?" as she stepped in front of her brother trying to pulling him from whatever trance he was in.

"Rin!" he said with that he took off towards the two headed dragon and Sesshomaru.

"Kohaku!" cried Sango as she chased after her brother. Her daughters, Mizuki and Shippo ran after them.

* * *

Rin landed Ah-Un skilfully as her daughter sat down in front of her. Asashin laughed as they landed. Sesshomaru flew with Jaken holding on to him and landed beside Ah-Un. Sesshomaru walked over and lifted his daughter of the back of Ah-Un before extending a hand for his wife. Rin demounted Ah-Un with the help of her husband and grabbed her daughters hand before they began to walk towards Kohaku's and Shippo's hut.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru!" called Kohaku as he ran towards them waving. He had worn his kimono and hakama. He wore a light green haori over his kimono.

"Kohaku!" exclaimed Rin with excitement.

Kohaku, Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru sat in demon slayer's and fox demon's hut along with Sango her daughters, Shippo sat with them beside Mizuki. Kohaku asked why they were here and Sesshomaru said it was because they wanted Asashin to get used to him and the villagers. "So you've agreed to Rin's idea?" asked Sango.

"Were unsure when Ichiro will strike, next," said Rin as she held her daughter in her lap.

"Does Inuyasha know about this?" asked Shippo, Sesshomaru and Rin exchanged glances that said I don't think so, "you know he needs to know," said Kagome a little sad about the whole idea. She looked over at Asashin who was playing with Jaken on her mother's lap. _'Poor kid, she'll grow up not knowing her mother,'_ thought Shippo and looked from Asashin to Rin, _'what you're asking Rin, it could kill you and Asashin will have few memories of you.'_

"Shippo," said Rin pulling Shippo out of his thoughts, "since you're a part of this group and friends with the priestess of this village I ask that you will watch over our child as well when the time comes," she said with a sad smile towards Shippo who nodded. The daughters behind Sango looked at each other sadly, suddenly Mizuki rose from her spot near the girls and walked over to Asashin on Rin's lap. This got everyone's attention. Mizuki kneeled down to her young cousin looked at her, Asashin noticing her presence smiled up at her. The two looked similar except that Mizuki had two blue coloured stripes while Asashin had four coloured stripes like her father's.

"Asashin, I promise I won't let anything happen to you," said Mizuki as she placed a hand on the confused toddler who looked at her and smiled. Asashin looked up at her mother and father saying how she had a new friend. Everyone in the room laughed and Sesshomaru smiled. Mizuki rose to return back to her spot next to Shippo only to have Rin's daughter pulled at her sleeve, "What's wrong, Asashin?" asked Mizuki as she looked down.

"Can you stay here, pretty lady?" asked Asashin with a smile that caused her eyes to close into small black crescent moons.

"If that's what you want," said Mizuki who sat down were she was. Asashin returned to playing with Jaken's ears and he retaliated only to finally give up in the end. Rin turned her head to her husband who knew what she was thinking and nodded.

"Kohaku," said Rin as she looked over at the demon slayer on the other side of the fire who looked back at her, "my husband and I have a few requests for you if you're willing to accept," she said in an even tone. Kohaku looked over at the toddler and a small smile came to his face before it went sad. Kohaku nodded and Rin continued, "the transformation must be kept secret only those in this village who knew us very well can know of her true heritage. However, just because they know us well it does not mean they can betray her safety by telling someone else. The transformation is only for our people to know," said Rin sternly as she watched everyone in the room. "On the next attack, on our home. I will turn Asashin human, except that I may risk losing my life since our daughter carries both strong Inu blood in her veins. Once the transformation is complete my handmaids _'Altria'_ and _'Mizumi'_ will take the child from the palace and protect her until she arrives in this village," Rin paused for a bit before adding, "my husband may have survived and will not be familiar to Asashin because I have a feeling that Ichiro has eyes everywhere. So at my request he is to keep his distance from her but still protect her and when the time comes. After she transformed back into a pure blooded demon, Sesshomaru will take her and train her." With those last words everyone agreed to their plan. The only problem was to tell Inuyasha, Inusabistu, Kantaro, Miroku and Kagome about Rin and Sesshomaru's plan.

* * *

Inuyasha walked with Kagome and Inusabistu back to their hut, finally coming to the base of their small hill. Kagome, walked carrying her bow and quiver of arrows. She asked Inusabistu what he was doing when they were gone, "hunting down some demons, Kantaro and I got bored and needed something to do," he said walking with his arms folded. Inusabistu's kimono slightly changed as he got older, he still wore the throb of the fire rat but had some white through it. He wore armour around his central known as _'do,'_ his obi was white and fell down in front of his like his uncles and sisters. He wore armour to protect his waist and pelvis known as '_Kasazuri' _he also wore a _'Haidate'_ he also wore a '_Sode'_ on both of his shoulders lined in metal. Inuyasha was proud to know that his children were warriors. Mizuki also had the same armour covering her body except her kimono was designed similar to Rin's. Mizuki's kimono was designed for battle. As she grew into a woman she lost the look of the flared hakama.

"Huh, I knew you were nothing like Miroku," said Inuyasha proudly with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"Ah? What are you talking about father?" asked Inusabistu unsure of what his father meant. Instead of Inuyasha answering Kagome did.

"Monk Miroku told your father that you and his son were smitten with women," she said smiling over her shoulder.

"What!" said Inusabistu, "why would I waste my time doing that, I want to become a strong warrior like Uncle Sesshomaru and you father. I can't do that if I spend my time elsewhere," he said, "not just that Kantaro wants to be a strong demons slayer, stronger than his uncle. He aims to surpass him."

"Good son, that's what I thought your frame of mind was in," said Inuyasha satisfied and proud to know that his took his family's side, "also its quite amusing to know that the apple does fall far from the tree in Miroku's family." Kagome, sighed and thought, _'so that's what you and Miroku were carrying on about,'_ with that last thought she led her family in to their hut and began to wind down for the evening.

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru along with Jaken, Ah-Un and their daughter returned back to their home after they visited everyone and filled them in on the details of their plan. Sesshomaru was satisfied to know that his plan was heard by everyone. A few hours after they returned Asashin had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru carried his daughter to her room beside her mother's and her father's, he placed her on her bed gently. Rin came up next to him and tucked her under the covers. Sesshomaru brushed aside her fringe that was split like his away from her eyes and kissed her crescent moon mark on her forehead. He wished her sweet dreams and a good night. Her mother did the same. The two left and returned back to their room. Sesshomaru and Rin bathed before they began to prepare for bed. They spoke about how they wished that they could predict Ichiro's movements but Sesshomaru told her that they would have to be witches or warlocks to do that. Rin laughed at the idea and crawled into bed next to her husband. She placed her head on his firm chest as he stoked her hair gently. "Promise me Sesshomaru," Rin said as she looked up at her husband. He looked down at her and she continued, "promised me if I don't make it you'll watch over our daughter," she said softly, her eyes displayed sadness at the thought of her not being able to see her daughter grow up.

"I promise, Rin I won't let anyone touch her," he said as he kissed her lips softly and closed his eyes. Rin placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. The two drifted off into a peaceful sleep in their blood red silk sheets on their elegantly designed bed.

* * *

The next day Rin and Sesshomaru woke at the sound of their daughter running into their room. Her clawed hands clawed her way to her parents as she told them to wake up, "mother, father, it's a new day wake up," she said excited, "mother, wake up, father," she said as she moved from her mother to her father. Rin and Sesshomaru pretended to be a sleep and waited for her to crawl between them. Rin and Sesshomaru predicted her movements, as such Asashin crawled between her parents kneeling down demanding them to wake up. Without hesitation Rin and Sesshomaru sat up and grabbed their daughter. Rin tickled her daughter gently with her claws, careful not to hurt her. Sesshomaru tickled her neck with his teeth. Their child laughed hard a begged for her parents to stop, "mother, ahaha, father, haha, stop," she called through her giggles. Sesshomaru pulled back and her mother stopped. Asashin regained her breath seeing that her parents were sitting up and looking down at her, she said, "mother, father, what are we going to do today?" she asked knowing that it has been a while since her father spent time with them.

"I don't know sweetheart? What do you want to do today?" asked Rin in a nurturing voice. Sesshomaru watched as his daughter reacted to her mother's maternal tone.

"I want to go on a picnic," she said excitedly.

"A picnic!" they both said surprised.

"Yeah, near the lake that father took us to last year," she said watching them with her big gold eyes that had lids that were tinted red, "can you father please?" she asked on her knees as she held her hands together and looked up at Sesshomaru with sad eyes. She pulled that so called, _'puppy pout.'_ Rin looked at him and he looked at her she rose her eyebrow thinking, _'we shouldn't deny our daughter_.' With that Sesshomaru nodded and Asashin beamed in delight. Rin told her to go get ready as she did, Asashin kissed her father on the cheek and said thank you before taking off to her room, laughing. Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other and smiled before getting up from their bed.

* * *

"Lady Asashin," called Jaken who ran after her in his ever so brown kimono as he carried the staff of two heads followed by guiding Ah-Un, "Princess," he called trying to keep up with Asashin. Sesshomaru and Rin weren't too far behind. Sesshomaru had Rin in his arm and she had her hand on his chest. They walked slowly at their own pace and they laughed as Jaken tried to catch their ever energetic daughter. Ah-Un carried the basket and picnic blanket that was prepared for them by their servants and headed out. Rin's handmaids and guards followed behind the two. Sesshomaru and Rin came to a spot under a tree on top of a hill beside a lake that glistened beautifully under the midday sun. Sesshomaru watched his daughter with Jaken from under a tree while Rin gathered the picnic basket. She extended out the picnic blanket, her hand maids helped her with the preparation for the picnic by placing plates, cups, bowls and chopsticks out. Altria made a fire not too far from the picnic and began to prepare morning tea. Rin offered to help but was told that everything was taken care of. So Rin returned back to the picnic blanket that was silver with gold through it, instead she helped Mizumi with the cutting and preparation of the sandwiches. The day was peaceful however Rin couldn't help but worry if the day was going to be ruined by Ichiro's interference. She looked over at her daughter who was running along the lake while Jaken chased after her telling her to be careful or she'll dirty her kimono, _'I wish everyday could be like this,'_ thought Rin with a sad smile.

* * *

"Ah!" cried a grey skinned demon who fell to the ground within an instant. He was one of many that had befell at the hand of Ryoku whose orange hair danced in the wind around him. Placing his hand over the fallen bodies the ground around them began to glow red without a word the demonic energy of all the demons along with their blood was placed in his hand. Ryoku's hand that was marked in ancient black markings started to glow red and vanished at the same time Ryoku drained their blood and demonic energy. Once done, Ryoku turned his heel and walked towards a demon village that should be now, filled with dead bodies. Ryoku returned to the village and noticed that all of the demons that lived were dead. Ryoku walked towards his green haired companion and watched as he drained the life force of a family of demons. Ryoku found Kazami laughing as he drained them.

"What's so funny?" asked Ryoku who watched as his comrade's hand with the markings similar to his began to glow red before it vanished along with the blood and demonic energy.

"The fact that they screamed at the sight of me," he said in a deep, dangerous voice. Ryoku didn't say anything at this comment except they were greeted with another voice.

"Hey, you guys done over here?" asked the blue haired demon who added, "I want to get out of here before some demons catch on," he said as he sheathed his large broad sword.

"Depends on if everyone's done," said Kazami with a tired voice.

"Relax, Sya, Kitana, Suske and Azura are done," said Syruka whose blue pupil less eyes made him look more aloof than serious. Once they all grouped up and confirmed that everyone was dead they left as fast as they arrived. However in the shadows just out the forest was a demon boy who appeared as a weasel demon his brown hair was short and fell just above his shoulders. The boy stood in fear before falling down and crying.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo travelled to a nearby village that required their help. They followed a man who appeared in his mid-thirties carried a basket on his back and told them the story of how demons are killing humans for fun. Inuyasha protested because it had no indication of Ichiro since he was the one responsible for abducting his wife and attacking his home. "So tell us again why Kantaro, Inusabistu and Mizuki stayed home?" asked Sango.

"Cause Mizuki wanted to spar against her brother while Kantaro wanted to spar against Kohaku," said Inuyasha.

"So than why didn't Mitsuko and Mutsuko come with us?" asked Sango.

"Cause they wanted to help Kagome with the villagers due to them returning from a battle with a demon," said Shippo as he walked with his arms over his shoulder and behind his back. Sango finally understanding why her daughters and the others stayed behind she couldn't help but miss their presence. An hour later the group arrived at a village by the sea. The villager showed them to their hut and told them that they could find the demons in the mountains.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The human woman and demon lord**

Kohaku sat in his hut looking into the fire, "you know if you keep staring at the fire. I'm pretty sure that your eyes will burn out," said a female voice opposite him.

Thanks for the obvious, Mizuki," he said as he closed his eyes and rose. He emphasised, _'Mizuki'_ because he just wasn't in the mood.

"Hey what's up are you regretting your decision?" asked Mizuki as she held her tea.

"No I'm not, nor, will I ever," said Kohaku as he stopped before adding, "I just don't want to see a world without Rin." Mizuki watched as Kohaku left his hut. Mizuki stared after her mentor and friend deep in thought, _'Kohaku, I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Rin sat with Sesshomaru as they watched Asashin pay with Jaken. Jaken said that he would show her how to fish one day if her father would let her. Asashin just looked at him. Rin took a sip of her tea and tried to quell her anxiety of Ichiro taking her daughter. Sesshomaru felt Rin's change in demeanour and said, "please don't worry Rin," as he watched his daughter with a stoic expression who laughed as Jaken fell over, "Asashin will be safe."

"I know she will be, or I hope at least. I just have a really bad feeling, is all," she said as she looked down at her tea seeing her reflection move on the surface. Within a second, Ichiro appeared and disappeared the second he came. Rin dropped her cup and ran towards her daughter. Rin grabbed her daughter and held her close. Tears began to fall down her face as she shook while holding her daughter.

"Mother?" asked Asashin who became scared for her mother. Sesshomaru came after and looked down at his daughter and wife with sad eyes. _'Rin.'_

Rin pulled away from her daughter and wiped away her tears with her right hand, "Asashin, sweetheart. I love you," she said with a smile that made her eyes become two black crescent moons, "promise me that no matter what happens you'll be strong." Asashin just watched her mother with a forced smile, she moved towards her mother and placed her pale hands on her damp face.

"I promise mother," she said before the air became unpleasant. The sun that was shining suddenly disappeared. Asashin moved into her mother with fear. Sesshomaru ran in front of his family as he smelt coal and blood. Rin pulled her daughter close and watched as the calm lake suddenly became vigorous. The air spun around them like a storm while the handmaids and guards ran to them. Within that instant Ichiro appeared.

"Ichiro…," whispered Rin whose daughter heard. Asashin looked from her mother to the sinister man hovering several meters high above the lake. Asashin suddenly became scared and her once happy eyes became full of concern and fear as she pressed closer to her mother.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he said as many demons appeared around him, "here I thought you knew how to control yourself," said Ichiro as he looked back at the small demoness in Rin's arms.

"Rin, take Asashin and run," said Sesshomaru in a neutral tone as he unsheathed his Baksusaiga and attempted to attack Ichiro who ordered the demons to attack. Sesshomaru white figure suddenly disappeared as the demons surrounded him. From his wife and daughter's perspective they thought he was engulfed by the demons. _'Sesshomaru,'_ thought Rin with concern.

"Father!" cried Asashin as she tried to run to him who was wrapped in her mother's arms. Asashin tried to fight off her other's grasp only to have her mother wrap her arms around her small ones.

"Asashin, sweetheart, you must sleep," whispered Rin in her daughter's ear as she placed her hand over her daughter's eyes. Rin's hand began to glow blue as her demonic energy calmed her daughter. With that Asashin was asleep. Rin rose and ran to Ah-Un. The demons that weren't killed off by Baksusaiga attempted to attack Rin and Asashin only to be warded off by the guards and handmaids. The guards had their demon swords unsheathed while the handmaids carried small demonic katanas. Rin had no idea where those came from.

"Lady Rin, mount Ah-Un and flee we'll follow," said Mizumi who smiled at the lady and faced the demons along with Altria. Rin placed her daughter gently on Ah-Un's back and unmasked their faces before mounting.

"Ah-Un," said Rin fiercely as Ah-Un took off. Demons pursued Rin, Akihito came up behind them and killed them. Rin turned her head around and focused on getting her daughter to the village. Rin looked down at her daughter who had her head rested on her breast. _'Forgive me, my child. I don't wish to lose you.'_ Rin managed to make it back to the palace and saw the palace was on fire. Many demons attacked and killed their servants, guards and every living being. Some demons caught their scent and began to attack, "Ah-Un," called Rin as Ah-Un released his lightning attack. A path was made and she set down Ah-Un in the courtyard, "Ah-Un, don't let them inside." Rin scooped her daughter in her arms and ran towards her and her husband's room. Once inside Rin placed her daughter on the ground and walked over to her wardrobe. Rin gathered her battle kimono and armour. Stripping out of her kimono, Rin's pale naked form exposed the black fur over her breast and above before linking at the back under her long hair. Rin put on her kimono and her armour. She then turned to the chest that fell at the bottom of their bed and opened it revealing her weapons. Sliding her swords through her obi and on her lower back. Finally seeing her broad sword placed in a sheath, latched it to her armour. Looking down at the chest she saw two folded cloaks. One cloak was black lined in red with the royal crest in gold while the other was silver lined in gold with the royal crest in red. Rin wrapped the black cloak around her then went to her daughter carrying the other cloak. Rin kneeled by her daughter and placed her hand over her eyes and released her energy. Her daughter woke and sat up.

"Mother?" she said in a confused and scared voice, "mother where's father?"

"Sweet heart I don't have much time," she Rin as she wrapped the silver cloak around her daughter, threading the hood and cloak under her silver fur that was wrapped around her shoulders. It was connected to the back of her neck, so she was able to change out of her kimonos without running it unlike her and Sesshomaru. Her daughter went quiet at the desperation in her voice. She had never heard tone from her mother, instinctively she knew it was serious. "Asashin, one day in the future you'll understand."

"Mother?"

"I need you to keep your promise," said Rin as she cupped her daughters chin, "I need you to stay strong no matter what and do not waver. Even though you will not remember me or anyone you used to know," she said as she placed both her hands on her daughter's shoulders. A pale blue light came from the ground underneath the two and encircling them into an ancient pentagram. Asashin kept calling out to her mother as she watched her mother's black hair rise, "sweetheart I love you and I did this to protect you." With that a flash of light sprung throughout the room. Light flared from the windows and all the demons outside saw the bright blue light. Finally the light subsided and her once silver haired daughter was now a black hair human child. Her features were pale and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She looked at Rin in confusion, "don't question my dear and just do as I say," said Rin as she rose and grabbed her daughter and ran through the palace. She found her handmaids, they saw the change of her daughter before looking at Rin to see that she was paler, sweating and panting. Rin's body felt weak and she knew that with so many demons and lack of strength she just might not make it.

"My lady!" said the handmaids.

"There's no time take her on Ah-Un and leave," said Rin as she handed her daughter to Mizumi and Altria who were dressed in armour over their deep red, gold lined kimonos. They both wore gold obi that held their armour, "don't make me say it again," demanded Rin with a dangerous look. The two handmaids nodded and called for Ah-Un. Rin watched as her handmaids left with her daughter. Asashin looked over at the pretty woman one last time before they left. Once out of view, Rin turned back to the demons that closed themselves around her. With no opening Rin unsheathed her Tenshi, placing the sword above her she called, "Angel wave." _'How I wish I could stay with you my dearest daughter.'_

* * *

Asashin sat on Ah-Un with one woman in front of her and one behind her. "Who are you women?"

"You don't need to know who we are," said Altria behind Asashin.

"You just need to survive," said Mizumi as she held the reins and guided Ah-Un towards the village that their lady spoke of. Demons came behind and Asashin screamed in fear. Altria jumped off Ah-Un and nodded for Mizumi to continue. Mizumi as she watched over her should with sad eyes and turned her head. Determined to take the heir of the Western Lands to safety. Mizumi was soon blocked off by demons that sent energy waves towards them. Ah-Un struck by the flesh of one of the demons fell down to the ground slowly, mindful of his riders. Ah-Un crashed down, "Ah-Un," she said with concern hearing the roar of the demons from behind, "I'll come back for you, I promise," said Mizumi who was answered with a roar from Ah-Un and took off through the forest of Inuyasha. A few more demons came and Mizumi and Asashin were cornered off. Mizumi hid Asashin and fought of the demons with several severe injuries. Mizumi took Asashin and ran, blood fell down Mizumi's hand and Asashin just stared.

* * *

Back at the village Mizuki watched as Kohaku left only to smell fresh blood. Mizuki placed her cup on the floor and ran out, "Kohaku!" she called.

Kohaku stop in his track and turned to a concerned demoness, "What's wrong?"

"I smell fresh blood, nearby," she said and saw her brother jumping along the roof of the houses, "Inusabistu." Inusabistu stopped and turned at the sound of his sister's voice. "You smell it to don't you," said Mizuki who turned to Kohaku and told him to follow. With that Kohaku, Mizuki and Inusabistu ran in the direction of the blood.

* * *

The demons came and Mizumi knew that the village was safest place to be for the heir to the Western Lands. It was the closest place to be. Mizumi fought of the demons with her blades and her skill with the metal wires. Her wounds opened and she gained new ones in turn. "Lady you're hurt, badly," said Asashin as she moved to her injured arm.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be fine," she said and prepared to defend herself and the child from the next lot of demons only to find that they were deflected off by red energy blades. Mizumi turned around and saw two silver haired demons and a human in a demon slayer outfit, _'Kohaku,' _she thought. The demons came again, Kohaku, Inusabistu, Mizuki and Mizumi fought them off, a few hours past and they were sure that the demons had all been killed.

"Hey, miss you're hurt," said Kohaku who ran towards the injured demoness who fought of his aid. Kohaku stopped and sat on his stood opposite her.

"Never mind me," she said as she turned to Asashin, "protect her Kohaku," she said as she coughed up blood, "the palace was attacked. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin fought off the demons. Ichiro came for her," she said as she collapsed on the ground.

"You mean she's Asashin," demanded Mizuki as she looked at the human girl with black hair down her back. Asashin looked up at Mizuki and Mizuki saw in that moment Asashin's face, "Asashin," she said as she pulled her into a warm embrace. _'She won't remember me, or the promise I made,'_ thought Mizuki, _'but I will. I promise I'll protect you Asashin.'_

"I don't have much time," said Mizumi as she began to become weak she fell back only to be caught by Inusabistu who held on to her shoulders she looked up at him. Inusabistu watched the familiar woman with concern. Mizumi placed her finger on his forehead tracing the crescent moon. "Son of Inuyasha you must protect her, protect …, Lady Asashin," said Mizumi as her eyes lost its life and stared at Inusabistu her hand fell from his face in that moment. Mizumi died in the arms of Inusabistu and was soon buried after. Mizuki held Asashin as the burial occurred. _'We'll protect her Mizumi, I promise,'_ thought Inusabistu as he folded his arms and watched Kohaku place burial marks above her grave.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Mizuki who didn't expect an answer of _'yes.'_ Asashin shook her head and Mizuki's face became sad. Mizuki placed her hand over her eyes and released her demonic energy with that she fell asleep. Kohaku walked over to Mizuki holding Asashin in her arms asleep. _'Rin.'_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Mizumi died in the arms of Inusabistu. Since that time Asashin has been asleep. Inuyasha questioned if Mizuki used too much demonic power and she said that she _'used enough but not too much.'_ Even Kagome found it difficult to grasp why the child was still asleep. Inuyasha smelling a familiar smell walked out of Kohaku's hut and headed towards the edge of the village. Everyone that was in the hut followed Inuyasha to the forest just outside the village only to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree meditating while Jaken patted Ah-Un. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open at the presence of Inuyasha and the others. "Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha concerned. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "Ichiro attacked didn't he? Is Rin…?" began Inuyasha who saw Sesshomaru close his eyes. Knowing that his brother wasn't in the mood to talk he turned to Jaken. "What happened?"

"The demons that's what, Ichiro had them attack the palace," said the toad demon as looked over at his lord, "Lady Rin took Lady Asashin and transformed her into a human. After that flare of light, we found many demons slaughtered but Lady Rin…," Jaken didn't finish as he began to cry into his sleeve.

"So that child in Kohaku's hut is Asashin?" asked Inuyasha who was received by a nod from both Jaken and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru however, stayed quiet. After Inuyasha got what he wanted he moved over to Sesshomaru and stood in front of him, "We'll protect your daughter, Sesshomaru and you're welcome to see her anytime," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked up at his brother with an impassive expression.

"What you just said, is as good as a blood vow, to me, you know?" said Sesshomaru in a neutral tone.

"So what of it. Everyone including me want to protect her. We all have a grudge against Ichiro but this is a new low even for him. I give you my word Sesshomaru that we'll protect her with our lives," said Inuyasha as he held his brother's eyes, "and when I give someone my word I don't go back on it." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and began to rise from his seat on the root of a large tree. Sesshomaru still didn't have his strength back and his muscles were a sorer than they were before. _'I guess it's because the adrenaline has subsided,'_ he thought a he lost his balance and began to fall. Kagome ran to her brother in law's side and held him.

"Mi lord,"

"Sesshomaru," said Kagome and Inuyasha with concern.

"Don't worry about me, my muscles are still sore even though my injuries healed weeks ago," he said before adding, "that battle was a long one it last three whole days." Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and told her not to worry since he was a full blooded demon. Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and the others that he'll be watching over his daughter from a distance and guarding the village. He asked them to make sure that she has a normal life, one without demons or bloodshed. He then turned to Kohaku and said, "raise my daughter well demon slayer," with that he turned his heel and left. _'If anything happens to her, Kohaku, I'll end your life,' _thought Sesshomaru as he left into the darkness of the forest.

"Mi lord, wait, please don't leave me," cried Jaken as he pulled Ah-Un and ran after his ever more aloof lord.

* * *

After Inuyasha and the group encountered Sesshomaru and Jaken. They realised that Asashin was in danger and did what they could to protect her by placing boundaries, everyone kept an eye on her while she slept however, soon she began to move and wake. Asashin opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. As she sat up, she looked around to see three silver head figures, four villagers, one monk, one priestess and a demon. Asashin was offered food by the priestess who smiled at her warmly. Kohaku asked if she remembers who she is, she shook her head. Inuyasha said that the village she's in is full of demons and humans so there was no reason for her to fear.

"But I'm not scared," said Asashin as she began to eat her meal with elegance and precision. The gang watched as she skilfully devoured the food.

"That's good," said Kohaku as he smiled at her. Asashin finished her meal and looked up to the man that spoke. She watched him for a bit and Kohaku began to stiffen, "what's wrong?" Asashin rose from her spot on her futon and walked around the fire to him. She placed her small delicate pale hand on his face and Kohaku began to move back.

"Don't move," she ordered in a soft but firm voice with that Kohaku became still. Everyone watched as Asashin took in his features. "Papa?" she asked. Kohaku's eyes widened and Sango interfered.

"Yes that's your Papa," said Sango. Everyone understanding what she was doing and nodded in agreement. Sango than created a story saying that she fell off a cliff while looking for berries and hit her head.

"I hit my head?" she asked as she turned her head to the side before smiling. Everyone sighed. They knew they couldn't tell her who she was and felt guilty for not telling her. However, they made a promise to Sesshomaru and Rin that they would watch over their daughter in their place.

* * *

Fifteen years later and Kohaku raised Asashin as his own. Asashin grew into a woman and was warmed hearted and loved by all. She wore a plain light purple kimono with dark purple leaves and a darker purple obi. She wore a deep purple coloured Apron that fell down to her ankles. Asashin cleaned and cooked for her and her father that she called, _'Papa.'_ Kagome showed Asashin how find medicine in the fields while Sango showed her how to find fish. Miroku however, showed her what they did and how everyone lived over the years. Miroku and Sango began to think of Asashin as their niece. Mitsuko and Mutsuko with their brown fringes became best friends with Asashin along with Mizuki. Many men in the village considered Asashin to be a beauty beyond compare. Her skin was as pale as the moon, her hair was black as ash while her eyes were as black as her hair. She had long black curled lashes. Her eyes were not as big when she was younger however they became as sharp as Kikyo's Inuyasha thought as he watched her walked through the village with the girls. Asashin's hair was long and straight like Kikyo's and fell down below her waist. The only difference was that her fringe was like Sango's cut straight and black. Inuyasha stood next to a villager who marvelled Asashin as she walked, "such beauty," he said as he adored over her.

"Don't even think about it," growled Inuyasha. The tanned village man next to him began to bow and apologise since he didn't want to face the wrath of a powerful hanyou.

* * *

"Asashin," said Mitsuko, "want to come with us to the hot spring?"

"Don't you have to watch your daughters?" asked Asashin as she recalled the day they were born. She was present in the birth and helped Lady Kagome.

"No, my husband is with them today," she said and she turned to her sister who wore a green kimono, "are you coming?"

"Sorry I can't I promised father I'll help him with some of his errands," said Mutsuko. Mutsuko didn't have any children like her sister and she wasn't married. She preferred the freedom of a demon slayer. However, Asashin had no idea what her friend and her father did on these errands. No one told her the details and she preferred not to force the question. So she let it be. Mitsuko understood what she meant and nodded.

"Why don't we ask if Shippo could come?" asked Asashin as she stopped and placed a small finger to her chin deep in thought. The girls stopped and turned to her.

"Shippo can't bathe with us, he's a man," said Mitsuko who shook her head and waved her hands.

"That's not what I meant, why doesn't he come as our guard?" said Asashin who smiled at her friend before laughing, "he could keep those peeping toms at bay."

"Oh…, so that's what you meant," said Mitsuko who felt stupid. Mutsuko crossed her arms and placed on of her hands near her face and shook her head, _'honestly sister. Asashin has no interest in the opposite sex,'_ she thought.

* * *

"Mi Lord, Lady Asashin has grown," said Jaken as he watched through the shrub. Sesshomaru sat opposite him, he could see his daughter clearly with his piercing gold eyes. The once sharp and emotionless eyes was now dull and sad. He still showed no expressions however, if looked closely enough. Sesshomaru reflected in his eyes the pain of living without his beloved Rin and dearest daughter. "I wish that attack never happened better yet I wish Ichiro didn't exist," said Jaken as he looked through the shrubs and watched with sad big eyes.

"The past cannot be changed Jaken," said Sesshomaru in a soft sad tone that only Jaken could tell from being in his presence all those years. Jaken looked at his lord and then looked at Ah-Un who in turn heard the sadness in his voice. Jaken could hear the conversation the children of the monk and demon slayer were having with Asashin.

"Mi lord it appears Lady Asashin and those human women insist on going to the hot springs," he said, "What do you propose we…," Jaken stopped as he saw his lord walk away.

"We watch over them," he said in a neutral tone, "but not watch them," he said as he looked back at Jaken with a glare. "You will be wise as to avert your eyes, Jaken." With that Sesshomaru disappeared into the shadow of the forest yet again. Jaken froze in fear and Ah-Un roared and walked after his lord.

"Ah-Un?" questioned Jaken, "you don't think that to do you?" he asked as Ah-Un disappeared and Jaken ran after them calling, "I won't Mi Lord, I'll never…. Just please don't leave me!"

* * *

"Asashin so when are you going to marry?" asked Mitsuko who sat in the warm spring with her sister. Asashin was scrubbing herself down before she entered the warm water. Asashin didn't appear to have heard Mitsuko's question so Mitsuko just gave up, _'if she ever marries it'll probably be well after I'm dead,'_ she thought as she sunk slightly further into the water where her eyes and nose was still above the warm steamy surface. Asashin done with her scrub washed off the sudds and walked over to the hot springs with a white cloth over her frame. As Asashin placed her foot in the water she smiled in bliss at the spring's warmth. _'This is heaven,' _she thought as she placed the rest of her form in the water. Skilfully she placed the cloth on her head and sat against a boulder.

* * *

"Hey Sen," said a boy with short spiky black hair his skin was slightly toned but was paler than the farm boy, "do you hear that?" he asked as he looked over to his friend.

"Yeah I heard," said Sen, "they sound like girls," he said excitedly.

"Well you know what that means?" asked his friend in a sly tone. The two men followed the voices of the women in the hot spring. As they came closer they saw three silhouettes in the spring but couldn't see anything, "let's get closer I can't see a thing from here," said his spiky head friend. Sesshomaru watched the men and glared. As the men crawled along the ground they saw two black boots in front of them. The two looked up to see Sesshomaru hovering above them with a deathly stare.

"And just what might you two be up to?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Sesshomaru however lived as long as he has, knew exactly what their minds were thinking. He wouldn't and has never in the past, committed such a disgraceful act since it would taint his pride big time. So seeing these two men before him made wonder what could possibly be that nice to see on a woman that they wished to die for. The two boys were used to seeing demons so seeing Sesshomaru they didn't scream but they fear for their lives since a daiyoukai caught them. _'Is he Lord Sesshomaru? Master Inuyasha's older brother?'_ they thought.

"It was Sen's idea, promise," said the boy with the spiky hair as he pointed his finger towards his friend.

"It was not..," Sen retaliated.

"Leave," said Sesshomaru as he watched the boys who began to quiver in fear. The girls at the hot spring were too far away so they couldn't over hear their conversation. "Don't make me repeat myself," he said in a dangerous tone with that the two boys shot up apologised and ran. Jaken came out and saw two boys running from his lord. Jaken was on the other side of the bush so he could see the hot spring clearly. Jaken turned his head and saw Asashin in the water. Jaken's mouth fell open and Sesshomaru hit him unconscious, picked him up and carried him back to the Ah-Un who was down by the river. He was far enough that they couldn't see them but not too far if intruders came. _'Honestly human men, it's like they have no self-honour or respect,' _thought Sesshomaru as he carried Jaken back who was still unconscious, _'hopefully, I've hit Jaken hard enough so that he won't remember what he saw.'_

* * *

Back in the village, Inuyasha walked to see as small demon boy that looked like a weasel. Inuyasha walked over to the kid, "hey, kid what brings you here?"

"Are you master Inuyasha?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I need his help and his friends something terrible has happened?"

* * *

Sesshomaru finally returned back to Ah-Un and dropped Jaken on the ground beside him. Jaken began to come to as Sesshomaru sat on the root provided by the large tree opposite his travelling companions. Once Jaken woke he saw Ah-Un, "Ah-Un is that you?"

"Jaken," said a dangerous voice this caught his attention. Jaken jumped up from his spot on the ground and stood looking around for the voice. To see that it was his lord's voice who was sitting in front of him. "Do you remember what happened before?"

Jaken scratched his head then crossed his arms deep in thought. Sesshomaru watched impassively, "no Mi Lord. Why?"

"No reason, just curious," he said as he began to meditate however a small smile came on his face as he thought how successful he was at causing Jaken a concussion.

"Mi Lord, why are you smiling?" asked a confused Jaken.

* * *

Asashin and the girls returned back to the village and found Kohaku, who smiled and waved towards his adoptive daughter. Asashin waved back and called, "Papa?" as she ran up to Kohaku leaving her friends behind.

The girls looked at each other before becoming annoyed, "Asashin!" they said, "get back here," they said as they ran after her who was already talking to her adoptive father.

"Papa, Mitsuko, Mutsuko and I just came back from the hot spring."

"That's good did you have fun?" he asked with a smile. Asashin nodded and she received a pat on the head from her father who was taller than her by a head, "well I'm off I trust you to look after the hut while I'm gone, young lady."

"Yes of course papa," said Asashin as she nodded to her father, "where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"To the village near us, I'm going on an errand with Inuyasha and the other's I'll be back tonight," he said and looked at her sternly, "be careful."

"I will papa," said Asashin as her father left. Soon later she was met up with Mitsuko and Mutsuko who appeared rather annoyed. "What?" _'Does she really have no clue,'_ thought Mutsuko, _'you left us and you didn't notice,'_ thought Mitsuko as she sighed while her sister glared at Asashin who walked inside and said her byes.

"There she goes again," they both said in unison as they watched her disappear in the hut.

* * *

A few days later and Asashin walked with Miroku as he explained to her about the belief monks have about Buddhism, "you see Asashin," he said as they walked up a hill, "what we monks believe is that the world is based around the idea of _'Four Noble Truths.'_"

"Four Noble Truths?" asked Asashin.

"Yes it is with these truths that monks such as myself aim to require to lead a life of enlightenment," he said as they reached the top. The wind danced and they saw a valley below them that led towards the southern mountains in the distance. "The first noble truth is _'duhka,'_ or suffering. This is the noble truth that I under took in my young years. Along with my father and his father after his first and final fight with Naraku. The second noble truth is the understanding that suffering has a cause, it often known to be a part of a chain of even thereby in turn lead to event creating further vents. This truth could be seen in the past between Sango and Kohaku, your father. The third noble truth is the chain of events has been broken and suffering can be finalised. This is an example of Naraku finally being defeated and Inuyasha finally being with Kagome. The fourth noble truth is that through meditation and ethical practices where enlightened wisdom can be achieved."

"Wow that is amazing," she stated staring at the monk wide eyed.

"You think so," he said as he turned to her and smiled, "that is just one religion that is here in Japan and possibly over in the continent however, it's a touchy subject so don't go barking about it."

"Why is that?"

"Cause many people with strong faith attempt to rationalise their faith is to misunderstand the nature of their faith. It's just that simple," said Miroku as he began to sit down on the grass as he spoke to her more about his spiritual standing along with Kagome's. The sun began to set as the lesson that Miroku offered to Asashin. Miroku insisted to both Sesshomaru and Kohaku that Asashin understands the nature of spiritualist and their power. This was to create a rounded view of the world for her. Rather than thinking as monks, priest and priestesses as bad from a demon perspective but to understand their whole existence in the world to begin with. Asashin often went under lessons from Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Mizuki. They all with the permission of Sesshomaru began to ease her into the fate that she was bound to have. Miroku insisted on teaching her about energies, spiritual belief and standings as well as the spells often used. Kagome insisted on teaching her about medicines, herbs, how to heal the wounded, how to read and wright. Inuyasha insisted on teaching her how to defend herself against a larger opponent. While Sango taught Asashin how to carryout hand to hand combat, how to find an opening or weakness in an opponent as well as teaching her how many poisons can be used to weaken your opponent. While leaving Mizuki to teach her about how to use a sword. Often Asashin fought Mizuki in attempt to master the art of the sword. One of these lessons occurred the next day after Asashin woke made breakfast for her father, cleaned the hut and brought food. After her daily chores were done she then had to walk over to a clearing in the forest not too far were Mizuki met her for her weapon training. _'Why do I have to learn so much,'_ she thought, _'but like Inuyasha said, 'be grateful at the idea that you'll be well prepared for the future.''_ Mizuki stood with a long Kitana over her shoulder and looked at her.

"Took you long enough," she said as she threw a Kitana towards Asashin who grasped it with ease. Asashin swung the blade around her frame with ease before standing in a defensive stance. Placing both hands on the sword and pulling it down in front of her. Asashin wore her purple kimono that fell to the ground so her feet were covered. Not too far from the clearing stood her father and Jaken. They watched as Asashin shaped up against Mizuki. _'You got this Lady Asashin,'_ thought Jaken who had sweat fall down his face. He knew when she first started to use the sword she dropped it every time Mizuki attacked. Jaken slowly over time as he watched saw that she was getting there. Now she was eighteen and was well and truly capable of taking on Mizuki with one hand and her eyes blind folded as she had done before with an exercise. That exercise was done solely so she doesn't just use her eyes to fight but all her senses including her newly developed ability to sense another's presence. His lord explained to him that it was often developed by a sword master.

"What so I don't get to relax?" asked Asashin sarcastically as her dark eyes locked on to Mizuki's.

"No chance," said Mizuki as she launched herself at Asashin who deflected her attack before she moved aside allowing Mizuki to strike only to have Asashin attack her from the side. Mizuki dogged out of the way and dropped aiming to sweep her. Asashin jumped and back sprang away from Mizuki and landed on her feet. Mizuki ran towards Asashin as soon as she land. Asashin spun out of the way, and blocked Mizuki with one hand. Before shifting her weight and sliding her feet under Mizuki back leg. Mizuki fell back as Asashin placed a sword to her neck. Jaken said to his lord that Asashin had improved and defeated Mizuki with ease. Sesshomaru at his daughter as he watched her from the darkness of the forest. _'She moves like her mother. With elegance and precision.'_

* * *

Kohaku returned back to the village and wondered where Asashin was. Out of the blue he spotted her walking with Mizuki. The two as he saw were laughing about something he couldn't grasp, obviously because he wasn't there when the joke was told. Kohaku ran over to the two and greeted them. "Papa," said Asashin.

"Did you miss me, Asashin?" he asked with a large smile as he went to wrap his arms around her. Asashin shook her head before he embraced her.

"To be honest Papa, I didn't notice you left," she said before he embraced her. With that Kohaku fell to the ground in disbelief. _'Asashin…,'_ he thought sadly as he cried silently. "Papa?" Mizuki just shook her head at Asashin's insensitivity and Kohaku's actions.

* * *

Asashin later apologised to her adoptive father, telling him that she'll make a special dinner for him. Kohaku beamed at the idea and ran to hug his daughter with his eyes in crescent shapes only to have her daughter. "Asashin?" However, later on Asashin wondered into the forest searching for the ingredients to her father's dinner. Finding some edible mushrooms she began to pick, collecting some basil alongside. _'These will give flavour to the dish,'_ she assumed. In the distance not too far stood a boar demon. He watched her as he licked his lips in delight at the sight of Asashin. Asashin didn't notice the demon she was too deep in thought as he began to approach. Asashin placed her ingredients in her deep purple apron that fell down to her ankles. Once done Asashin began to rise and turned before she screamed.

"Hello lovely," he said as he went to place his hand on her shoulder only to be stopped by a green whip. The whip cut the demon boar's hand and blood curled out. The demon looked over at the direction the whip came from to see a humanoid dog demon with silver hair. Asashin looked around past the demon to see another demon glaring at the demon, "she's my chosen bride. So get lost, mutt."

"I don't think so," he said as he launched himself at the demon. The demon boar jumped up and over the silver haired demon. The silver haired demon landed in front of Asashin with his claws in the ground. As he rose Asashin took in his features. There was something about the demon with the blue crescent moon and dark pink linings that she couldn't put her finger on. Asashin saw Sesshomaru turn and face the demon. As the boar demon landed Sesshomaru released his poison energy blades. The demon was sliced to pieces and destroyed along with the area where the demon stood. Asashin looked at the silver haired demon as he looked over his shoulder at her before turning and walking away.

"Thank you," she said towards Sesshomaru with a bow. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her for a long time. Asashin began to blush under his intense gaze.

"Leave," he ordered before disappearing. 'Who the heck was he and why didn't he kill me?'

* * *

Asashin returned to the village with her ingredients sometime ago and prepared dinner. Asashin since her return hasn't she hasn't said much. Kohaku noticed his adoptive daughter's change. _'She must have ran into trouble or her real father,'_ he thought as he watched her stir the stew before picking up his bowl and filling it. "Papa," said Asashin, "don't worry, I'm fine."

"Don't say that when I know something is wrong," he said sternly as he accepted the bowl from her. "You ran into trouble didn't you?" Asashin nodded at her father's conclusion. "What happened?" he asked as he put down his bowl and watched his adoptive daughter attentively.

"A demon boar attacked me, once I was done collecting the ingredients for tonight," she said looking into the stew.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No he never had the chance," she said, "I was saved by a silver haired demon." With that Kohaku stared at her for a long time. A smile fell on her face. _'I'm happy the demon didn't kill me.'_

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Be the change within me**

Rin X Sesshomaru

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a story, placed five years after Kagome's return but eight years after Naraku's demise. This is a glimpse of everyone's peaceful future with some demons here and there. Mainly, this was a story let off from Rin and Sesshomaru. _

**DISCLAIMER**

'_I don't own Inuyasha and the characters; I especially don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'_

* * *

**Chapter 15: The memory's dream and forgotten truth**

Akihito stood with Ryu and Ryuka as they watched the lady of the west float above a stone table under a single light. The guards thought about what to do and found no conclusion. Since it was at their ladies request that they not hunt down her husband. Rin told them her husband needed to focus on watching over the princess of the western lands. It had been fifteen years and their lady was still recovering from her injuries she gained from battling countless demons as well as taking on Sya and Ryoku. The guards knew that their lady was strong and fierce however, they also knew like them, she wasn't invincible. Rin ordered her guards to watch over her as she recovered, she warned them that it will take her sometime to recover. They told her that they would stand by her. Altria found them three years after their lady had entered the restoration stage. They debated if they should collect demon blood to speed up her recovery but Akihito said 'no' since he knew that their lady would oppose it. So instead she recovered at her own pace. Altria had found the burial site of Mizumi and told the others.

"So she really is gone," confirm Ryu as he reflected on her gentle smile and maternal nature. He was more torn at her death than the others.

"I'm so sorry, Ryu," said Altria.

"Don't be it just gives us another reason to kill the bastard when we see him," growled Ryu. With that everyone nodded and surveyed the area. The place where Rin laid in deep restoration was deep under the ocean's surface. Her guards and handmaiden carried the seaweed that grew underneath Rin's sleeping form under the floating stone table. The seaweed they used was to disguise both their scent and their aura. Her guards and handmaiden was able to teleport in and out from the underwater cave by the use of a pentagram that centred around Rin's, _'Tenshi'_ that floated high above the pentagram.

* * *

"_Mother, where's father?" asked the child._

_The child laughed as blood fell from her eyes. A man with silver hair whose face was cloaked in black held out his clawed hand to the child. As the child went to grasp his hand, he fell and the child then found him fighting many demons. The child world turned and fire fell from the sky as fireballs, the child ran and cried._

"_I promise I'll protect you," said a woman with silver hair her face was cloaked in darkness as she held out her arms to the child with a smile coloured red. The child was soon grabbed by a man who dug his claws into her should. She cried out in pain as the woman in front of her vanished._

"_You carry both bloods, so too my daughter," said the man with green hair who became engulfed in the flames. A woman with silver hair and red eyes floated in front of her before releasing an ear piecing scream. Her eyes began to bleed red. The child walked barefoot by a lake under a red full moon. Blood trickled down her should leaving a bloody path as she walked. She looked up to find a woman with black long hair reaching out a hand for her. Her face couldn't be seen but she had blood red lips._

"_Forgive me….," she said in a gentle voice as tears streamed down her face before she disappeared._

Asashin woke sitting in her futon. Her black hair fell around her while her separated fringe stuck to her face with sweat. Asashin placed a hand to her face as her eyes showed fear. Asashin's hands began to tremble as she became frightened. With that she placed her hands to her face and began to cry.

* * *

The next morning Asashin went down by the river to collect some water. Asashin couldn't remember her dream but felt scared and jumpy. As she rose from the river with a bucket of water she heard a voice from behind her and dropped the bucket and screamed, "Hey Asashin? Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha as he ran to her.

Asashin looked up at him and forced a smile, "I'm fine Inuyasha, please don't worry," she said.

"Are you sure you seemed really scared for a second," he said as he removed his hands from her shoulders and moved back. Asashin told him it was because she never got up this early and thought no one would be up. Inuyasha understood but didn't buy it as he watched her walk away with his sleeves joined. Not too far Sesshomaru watched. Inuyasha feeling his presence and called, "it's okay Sesshomaru, she's gone." Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows of the trees and watched his daughter's frame disappear. "You want to explain to me, why she's so jumpy?"

"The spell is beginning to fade," said Sesshomaru to Inuyasha.

"So she might transform too?" he asked in a sad tone towards his brother who just nodded. Inuyasha turned back to where Asashin left deep in thought, _'now all that's left is to wait.'_

* * *

Ichiro sat on his throne and waited with a smile on his face, _'soon my daughter, soon you shall be set free.'_ Ichiro watched as his servants slaughter the next village of demons. He remembered how his servants ran into Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Shippo. They spoke about a demon weasel boy. Ichiro's smile disappeared as he was brought back to reality he ordered, "kill everyone. Allow no witnesses to live either." He watched as his servants stood and looked up towards him however he knew that they couldn't see him. They just heard his order echo above them.

* * *

Sesshomaru left Jaken with Ah-Un a while ago and walked over to a lake. Memories of his daughter and wife came before him. _'Rin, I'll keep my promise. I'll watch over and protect Asashin.'_ The air around him was quiet, almost peaceful. Sesshomaru remembered how after the battle with Ichiro his wife was nowhere to be seen along with her guards and handmaids. He remembered following their scent to the ocean before it vanished. Sesshomaru suffered severe injuries, he healed well on the outside. Due to his constant movement, his muscles suffered. Still to this day his heart hasn't healed. Sesshomaru watched as a smile of his wife and daughter came to his mind before he turned his heel and headed back.

* * *

Asashin sat on a boulder far from the village and by a lake. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her eyes were sad. For the whole day, Asashin felt her body weaken for no reason while at the same time she felt her body burn within her. The whole day, things had been weird for her. She heard things in another village, while she saw things in that village. Her sense of smell increased considerably and her head was hurting for no apparent reason. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around to see the demon who saved her. "What do you want?" she asked not sarcastically but sadly. He didn't say anything instead just watched her back. Sesshomaru knew she was changing and soon on the next night of the full moon she'll be a pure blooded demon.

"You shouldn't be out here,"

"Thank you for the obvious," she said this time sarcastically. Asashin heard him walk towards her and her heart sped up. '_Great he's probably gping to kill me, way to go, Asashin_,' she thought to herself.

"If it was obvious then why haven't you returned?"

"Because I want to be away from everyone," she said as she pulled herself closer towards herself and asked, "are you here to kill me?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her wide eyed, _'you're my daughter why would I kill you?' _he thought before turning back to the lake and said, "no."

Asashin was caught off guard and said slightly happily, "oh, so I see." She watched the lake glisten under the sun with sad eyes and Sesshomaru just stood beside her and did the same. Not too far was Inuyasha and Inusabistu who watched the father-daughter bonding moment with small smiles. Before turning and leaving. Inuyasha and Inusabistu were there to keep an eye on her since Kohaku was worried that she disappeared.

* * *

Asashin returned back to her hut at the fall of the sunset. Kohaku sensing her presence ran outside. Asashin looked up at him with tears. "Asashin," he said sadly.

"Papa!" she wept as she ran to him, crying, "something's wrong with me," she whimpered through her sobs. Kohaku wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"No there isn't, you're perfect, just the way you are." Asashin then began to cry in his chest harder. Sesshomaru watched with Jaken from the shadows. Sesshomaru eyes began to show sadness that his face didn't show. Jaken however was crying into his sleeve. _'Tonight she'll transform. It's probably best I watch over her during the night,'_ thought Kohaku.

* * *

Ichiro walked along the river surface and stopped. He rose his arms and light shot up from the ground. His subordinates stood outside the circle. The ground around the waterfall cracked and the flow of water subsided. "The time has come for you to rise my daughter." With that the stone with the seals split in two. A light orb rose high above before shaping into a woman. After the light subsided on her features her face became present. Long silver hair flew around her naked form. While her gold eyes pieced the peaceful view before her. Her blood red lips and lids showed under the sunset while her four blood red markings on her face became present. Her skin was as white as the full moon present above the falling sun. Gently she fell down and landed before Ichiro. Who wrapped his cloak around her naked form, "welcome back," he said.

* * *

The moon was full. It provided a natural light over the village. Sesshomaru watched Kohaku's hut while Jaken slept on Ah-Un. _'The time has come, after all these years,'_ he thought. Kohaku sat on his legs and watched Asashin through the veil that separated her room from the rest of the hut. He noticed that she began to toss and turn in her dream. He watched as she began to sweat uncontrollably. Her silhouette form under the moon light released a demonic aura that almost may Kohaku sick. _'She really is Lord Sesshomaru's and Lady Rin's daughter.'_ Finally out of the blue her body began to radiate a pure blue light as she rose slightly above the ground. "Asashin!" called Kohaku as he rose. Suddenly the light that radiated closely to her form began to release itself throughout the hut and Kohaku saw images of Asashin's past. He saw Sesshomaru fight Ichiro. He saw Rin's face and how she casted the spell. He saw how Mizumi and Altria protected her. The light subsided and Asashin who was once human was now a pure blooded demon. Her long silver hair that fell to her ankles was laid out around her. Her eye lids were blood red along with her lips. While she had four dark pink marks on her face as well as a blue crescent moon on her forehead. "Asashin," he said sadly as he sat back down, "now you've changed, you're going to have to leave," said Kohaku as he watched his adoptive daughter return back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Asashin felt dizzy her adoptive father fell asleep on the other side of the veil as she rose she moved the veil and fell over. She tripped over her father who woke as he was kicked in the stomach. "Ouch," said Asashin as her silver hair was slightly messy.

"Ah!" said Kohaku softly. Asashin looked down and realised her father was on the ground and that she kicked him.

"Papa?" she said in both surprise and shock.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said as he rose slowly cradling his stomach. Asashin ran over to him and placed her hands on his chest only to find her hands didn't have nails but claws. She screamed.

"Asashin!" cried a familiar voice. Kohaku and Asashin looked up at the bamboo cover to see that it was moved. Inuyasha and Mizuki stood in the small hut and stared at Asashin.

"Asashin, sweetie calm down," said Mizuki gently as she approached.

"Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down why are my nails... are claws?" she said scared and yelled at Mizuki.

"That's not the only thing," said Inuyasha bluntly.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha walked past Mizuki and over to Asashin, and grabbed her hair and pulled it over her shoulder so she could see. Her face went blank.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the village and Asashin exited the hut. Asashin looked at the silver haired man. Asashin stopped and stood outside the hut. "Asashin!" called Inuyasha, Mizuki and Kohaku as they ran outside. They saw that she didn't go too far. Instead they saw who she was looking at and the three of them looking at each other and nodded. "Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha as he walked up to Asashin and stood beside her. Asashin just looked between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and back again.

"You know him?" she asked confused.

"You know him too," said Kohaku as he stood beside her.

"What are you talking about, Papa?" she asked looking at him.

"Looks like there's a lot of explaining to do…," said Mizuki as she greeted her uncle. Asashin just stared in disbelief. _'Uncle!'_ she thought in surprise, _'just who is this demon?'_ she thought eyeing him.

* * *

"What!" wailed Asashin in surprise.

"What's the matter?" asked Kohaku in a concerning tone, "I told you when you were younger that I wasn't your real father."

"I know but you never told me, a demon was my father," she said pointing to Sesshomaru, "no offence," she said turning to him with a smile.

"You're one too now, so it offends you as much as me," he said in a neutral tone. _'How the heck is he my father?'_ she thought. _'He's devoid of all human emotions.'_ "Wait I shouldn't I be half?" she asked catching on what her father said. He looked at her with an intense gaze. _'I remember that gaze,'_ she thought.

"Yes if you had a human mother," said Inuyasha, "or she was either a powerful priestess like Kagome." Asashin nodded understanding what he meant.

"Do I?" she asked looking towards Sesshomaru who shook his head. "So my mother is a demon too," she said in a questionable tone but it wasn't a question. It was more of a statement that she was trying to absorb. "So then I'm not like Inuyasha?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" he growled.

Asashin held up her hands in defence, "nothing, I was just trying to accept the fact that I'm not like you," she said sadly. "I was never human to begin with was I?"

"No, you were born a demon," said Sesshomaru.

"So then how…?" she began.

"Our home was under siege by Lord Ichiro a demon lord who had a grudge against Inuyasha and my father along with your grandparents on your mother's side. She used all her power to turn you human so you could grow up and live a normal life without the witness of bloodshed."

"So my mother is…?" she began.

"Your mother's body was never found. I traced her scent through the west and to the western ocean. Before that I thought she might have been alive but then her scent soon vanished soon after."

* * *

'_**I shall not tell you another sweet story next time…'**_

_**THE END OF Book 1**_

_**'Be the change in me too' NEXT**_


End file.
